The Imp's daughter
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: In Storybrooke there is a girl named Lily, who is quite the riddle. She is Mr Gold's adoptive daughter, and there is something strange about her. At night, she has dreams about a past long gone. A past she spent in another realm, with dragons, and knights, and kings. And Dragonlords. For Lily...lived in Camelot once. Leon/OC/Gwaine (I just can't resist Gwaine...)
1. Prologue: Another nightmare

_A/N: Some of you passing by might recognize a pretty similar story I had posted in Once upon a time and never finished. I thought it wiser to restart and post it where it truly belonged – with Merlin._

* * *

**Prologue: Another nightmare**

* * *

Lily's green eyes shot open. Her hand instinctively got up to her forehead, and wiped the cold sweat in which it was soaked.

Another nightmare.

As almost every night since the curse had been broken.

Before the Saviour broke the curse, Lily hadn't dreamt about lives long past and grieved. She had never been plagued with nightmares of what she could have lived if she had stayed.

If her father hadn't fetched her back.

* * *

Lily got out of bed and started her day as she usually did: breakfasting, getting dressed and going for a walk.

Storybrooke was a pretty town for those who weren't afraid of who ruled it.

And if Lily wasn't afraid of someone, it really was Regina.

Thinking about the Evil Queen made her smirk.

Really.

She had been trapped by her father into going in the sole world he could find his lost son Baelfire, and she hadn't got any of it.

What an idiot.

* * *

Without her consent, her feet brought her to the main street of the town, and she soon saw the flickering morning lights inside the pawn-broker's shop.

Time to pay her dad a visit...

"Dad?" Lily pushed the back-door opened. It took her a short time to adjust to the faint light in the small room that was her father's office, but she saw as clear as day when Rumpelstiltskin's head appeared in the archway.

"Lily?" He walked forward, his cane clicking onto the floor. "What are you doing here, dearie?"

She shot him a look. "You know what."

He sighed and sat down on a chair. "Another dream." She nodded. "So the previous potion didn't work. I'll have to think about it. Maybe you should the fairies."

Lily sighed and sat down next to him. "They wouldn't help. Everyone here is plagued with memories of a time they thought lost. I only happen to have magic on top of that."

"And don't shout it too loud."

She smirked at that. "Frightened Regina might try something on me?"

"Her or her mother."

Lily's gaze darkened. "Yes. Cora. I never met her but I'd have some things to tell her if I ever do."

"Tell her. I refuse you practise magic when I'm not here, is it understood?"

She nodded and smiled sadly. "So you're packed?"

He nodded back. "Yes. Miss Swan and her boy will come with me. We leave tomorrow morning."

"I'd pay quite a sum of money to see the look on Bae's face when you'll tell him he has an adopted sister..."

They both chuckled at the thought.

"Well, until you two meet, darling-"

She stood up. "Stay out of trouble, I know."

A quick hug and kiss on her father's cheek, and Lily was off.

Never was someone for goodbyes anyway...


	2. 1, The curse of Cornelius Sigan

_A/N: I put my prompt from the Exchange Challenge over here, spy for it, it wouldn't be too hard... ^^ The prompt was "I must persevere"._

* * *

**1. The curse of Cornelius Sigan**

* * *

That night, Lily got into her covers, butterflies flying in her stomach. Sleep didn't came easily, and when it did come, she was once again swallowed in memories...

Camelot...

* * *

_"Dad, do I really have to go?"_

_ Vivian was fidgeting around her room, watching as her father erased each and every trace of her existence in the Dark Castle. He looked properly maddened._

_ "Yes, dearie, you must." He winced under another flash._

_ A week prior, Rumpelstiltskin had stolen the power of a seer, and that very morning, had bolted into his adoptive daughter, stating he had had a vision that changed everything._

_ "I know of a realm, really far, where you'll be safe. See, I have something to do, and you might be injured, or killed, as I make new enemies. And I can't have that. I can't lose another child."_

_ Vivian's gaze on him softened. She took two careful paces forward. "Dad. I can defend myself."_

_ He huffed and whirled around, his golden eyes shining. He gripped her shoulders and squeezed hard. "No you can't! You can't use your magic yet! And a sword will not protect you from time!"_

_ This is when she asked._

_ This is when he answered._

_ She'd be sent to a magical realm, where hopefully she'd find someone to teach her magic, and stay there for a few years. When she'd return, however, centuries would have passed._

_ Vivian didn't ask anymore questions. She wrapper her travelling cloak around her shoulders, sheathed her dagger at her belt, and took her leather satchel._

_ Rumpel didn't hug her. He wasn't one for affection. Not since Bae._

_ But he did smile, and did say "I'll miss you, little bird. Don't forget to find a good teacher"._

_ "I will. I will persevere and find a way to ignite my magic, I promise."_

_ Then Vivian drank a strange purple potion, and was sucked into an invisible portal._

_ And landed in a forest, on a road._

* * *

_It didn't take long for someone to pass._

_ Vivian had been standing there for less that a minute when she heard a whistle, and a man trotting on the road towards her._

_ "Good morning to you young lady!"_

_ He was about to pass her when she shook out of her trance and stopped him. "Wait! I'm sorry, I might be a bit lost. Do you know where we are?"_

_ The man turned around._

_ She noticed his strangely blue eyes, his little brown beard, his hair sticking in every direction, and his strange – but fitting – outfit. "We're on the road to Camelot, of course! Aren't you heading there?"_

_ She gasped. Camelot? She never heard of such a place. But she nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I am, but I thought I'd be there by now."_

_ "Still have half a day ahead of us. Will you accompany me then?"_

_ She smiled kindly. He didn't seem dangerous, and she still had her dagger. "I guess. Are you a big bad villain?"_

_ He chuckled a little, his eyes twinkling. "No, I'm not. The name's Cedric."_

_ She smiled. "Lily."_

* * *

_The more she walked that earth, the more Lily felt home._

_ Her father had long ago told her he didn't think she was from Fairytaleland, since her magic didn't trigger. He thought she had been brought from another realm by someone with little care._

_ She began to think it was Camelot she was from._

_ A strange tickle in the back of her neck told her so._

* * *

_"So, Lily, why are you going to the great city?"_

_ She shrugged. "I thought I'd find work there. My dad sent me away."_

_ "Ah. Bad girl have you been?"_

_ She chuckled and shook her head. "No. He... Well he... I'm not his only child." She chose to settle for that."_

_ "I see."_

_ Vivian – or Lily, now – turned her head at her companion. He was smiling faintly while walking. "You?"_

_ His smile disappeared. "Well, to be honest, I'm into finding money."_

_ She nodded gravely. "I understand. Many of us do."_

_ "Aye, that is true. Though I'm quite certain someone like you would approve of my methods."_

_ She didn't push. She knew that men tended to close down if she pushed them._

* * *

_After a few hours of quiet, and nice walking with Cedric, Lily realised the forest was becoming scarce. More light fell on her, and more people seemed to head for the city._

_ "Workers for the king. They are probably going home."_

_ They passed the front gates without much effort, and then there she was._

_ Camelot._

_ A huge city hidden behind tall creamy walls._

_ A beauty._

_ And a castle. Standing proud._

* * *

_Cedric offered to drive Lily to an inn that night. She thanked him warmly, and got to bed, not before noticing he was sitting with a suspiciously-looking man._

_ The twinkle in his eyes wasn't of laughter anymore._

_ A shiver ran up her spine._

_ That was the look of a thief._

* * *

_The following morning, Lily followed Cedric as he pretended getting a tour of the town._

_ But they didn't stop in the market. Didn't looked over the walls. Didn't talk to peasants passing their way._

_ No. They stood into the huge archway protecting Camelot's castle, and watched._

_ She didn't know what – of whom – he was waiting for, but Lily didn't have to ask._

_ They appeared soon enough._

_ A tall, blonde man with a red shirt and leather coat got out by the front door, a horse waiting for him down the marble stairs._

_ A lean, dark-haired young man soon followed._

_ "What do you think to walking forward, Lily?"_

_ She opened her mouth to decline, but Cedric hadn't waited for her answer, he had moved forward, as if in a daze, to sit on the edge of a well._

_ She came to stand by him, still eyeing the two men from the castle wearily._

_ "Alright, Merlin?" Her attention focused on the blonde man, checking his saddle, while the dark-haired one carried his sword._

_ A man-servant then._

_ "Sorry!"_

_ The corner of her lips quirted upwards as she saw the man get down on his knees and the other walk shameless onto him to climb onto his horse._

_ Until the saddle gave way._

_ And the blonde fell._

_ And the horse ran away._

_ In the time of a breath, Cedric was on his feet, and hurrying to catch the horse._

_ "Merlin!"_

_ "I don't understand!"_

_ "Well that's a surprise!"_

_ "I took care of that myself!"_

_ "Well I think that might be the problem!"_

_ "Wasn't my fault!"_

_ Lily eyes went from one to the other. They were fighting like siblings. Siblings with one slightly over-stationed than the other..._

_ Then Cedric came back with the horse, and her brows furrowed._

_ "Do let me lace it properly for you, sir."_

_ The blonde turned to him, oblivious to his behaviour. "Thank you."_

_ Cedric took a fake humbled stance, and bowed. "It's an honour to be of service to the prince!"_

_ Lily's heart stopped beating. Why was Cedric interested in the prince? This, and his thief's stare last night, she was having suspicions..._

_ "An honour. D'you hear that Merlin?"_

_ Fortunately for the kingdom, it seemed Merlin was more clever than his master, since he wasn't fooled by Cedric at all._

_ "Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down." This would have been hilarious, if there hadn't been a sombre pattern to it all. "Anything else I can do for you sir?"_

_ "Well, you can give Merlin here a good kick on the backside!"_

_ Cedric chuckled. "I wouldn't deprive you of the pleasure, sir."_

_ The prince chuckled back. "What's your name?"_

_ "Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search for work."_

_ "Good. Take a beater, we're short of a man or two." And he walked to his horse._

_ The disappointment of Cedric's face was unmistakeable. It made Lily smirk. "You're too kind, sire."_

_ Merlin then took a beater at his feet, and shoved it into Cedric's guts. "Here, you'll need a beater. Ooh, sorry!"_

* * *

_Lily soon found herself witnessing the men's departure, including her guide, and stood in the courtyard until a small coffee-skinned figure appeared next to her._

_ "You seem lost, can I help you?"_

_ Lily whirled around and faced the lady. She was kind-faced, with kind brown eyes and a kind smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "I'm a little lost, I admit. I came here with a guide, although he just left with the prince."_

_ "Ah, yes. Arthur has a tendency to steal people's attentions away. You're not from here are you?"_

_ Lily shook her head. "I just arrived. Got thrown away by my father. I thought I might find work here."_

_ The woman nodded and seemed to think. "There might be a place as a maid in the castle, if you are not afraid of carrying plates all around the place. You seem right on your two feet."_

_ "I am. And I wouldn't mind being a maid. It's better than doing nothing."_

_ She smiled. "I'm Guinevere, maid to the King's ward, Lady Morgana."_

_ "Nice to meet you, Guinevere. I'm Lily."_

_ "Nice meeting you too, Lily. Call me Gwen, I'd rather. And come, let's find you that job."_

_ So Lily followed._

* * *

_By the time the men returned, Lily had been accepted in the castle, and had already been assigned to change the knights' beddings._

_ One in particular, Sir Leon, caught her eye as being the sole one to actually pay attention to her and salute her._

_ So she obviously saluted back._

_ She also overheard that something had happened in the castle's deep caves._

_ A tomb had been uncovered. The tomb of a dangerous sorcerer._

_ A tomb full of gold._

_ Lily quickly put two with two._

_ Cedric wanted to steal it._

_ And in order to do that, he had to steal the keys from Arthur. And to steal the keys, he had to become his servant._

_ To get rid of Merlin._

* * *

_The following morning, after a peaceful night in a comfortable bed in a dormitory she shared with many other maids, Lily shot up, got dressed and hurried to find Merlin._

_ She didn't know everyone yet, but knew something for sure._

_ He lived with Gaius, the court's physician._

_ Into whom she ran._

_ "Oh, sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was walking."_

_ The old man smoothed his robes and smiled kindly. "It's alright. I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"_

_ She nodded frantically. "Yes, I am. I'm Lily, I'm the new maid here. I was looking for you, in fact, Sir Gaius."_

_ He chuckled softly. "Just Gaius will do, Lily, I assure you."_

_ She blushed. "Sorry."_

_ "What was it you needed me for?"_

_ "I'm looking for Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin."_

_ "Ah. You've just missed him. He's gone mucking the horses. Right in the courtyard, you can miss the stables."_

_ She thanked him and hurried out._

* * *

_Merlin was indeed mucking the horses._

_ And muttering under his breath._

_ Lily cleared her throat._

_ He whirled around._

_ They both stared._

_ She had noticed he was quite the unusual beauty from afar, but from near, her breath was nearly taken away._

_ He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever laid eyes upon._

_ "Uh, sorry, I-"_

_ "You're the new maid, aren't you?" She nodded. "I'm Merlin."_

_ He outstretched a hand, she shook it without a second thought. "Lily."_

_ "Well, have you been looking for someone?"_

_ "Yes, you, in fact. Be careful of Cedric."_

_ Merlin's brow furrowed. "You know him?"_

_ She nodded. "I've arrived with him, he was my guide through the city. But he's been acting weird lately, and now he's taking your place, and there's a tomb opened."_

_ Merlin followed her quick rant by tilting his head, then his blue eyes darkened. "I knew it. Thank you for warning me, Lily."_

_ She smiled widely. "You're very welcome, Merlin. I'll see you later."_

_ But later was...later._

* * *

_Because the following day, Merlin tried – and failed – to warn Arthur that Cedric had indeed stolen jewels in the tomb that night, but had also been possessed by the sorcerer's soul._

_ And because Cornelius Sigan had launched gargoyles onto the city._

_ People were dying by the dozen, knights were getting killed by the dozen, and Lily had only one thing to do – help._

_ She was in the great hall with Gaius, helping with injuries, as did Gwen and the Lady Morgana, when she felt it._

_ A pull._

_ A strange and powerful pull – something that tugged at her heart like an invisible cord._

_ And a voice._

_ "**Dragonlord**."_

* * *

_Lily collapsed onto the ground, and didn't wake up until everything was over._

_ She was lying onto Gaius' bed in his office when she opened her eyes._

_ Merlin was leaning over her, a goofy smile on his lips._

_ "Hey."_

_ She sat up at once, her head throbbing a little, and looked around. "Where's the voice?"_

_ Merlin's eyes darkened with concern. "What voice?"_

_ "I heard a voice last night. It... It was deep, and strange, and like...speaking inside of me."_

_ This time she didn't mistake it: his eyes had definitely shot golden. "That's...impossible."_

_ Gaius, who she hadn't seen yet, then entered her sight, curiosity written on his old face. "What did it say?"_

_ "Something about..." Nothing, shut it! "...a dragon."_

_ Gaius and Merlin shared a look, and Lily knew it._

_ She was in trouble._


	3. 2, The once and future queen

_A/N: If anyone had wondered last chapter, yes, I find Mackenzie Crook really attractive as Cedric, deal with it... ;)_

* * *

**2. The once and future queen**

* * *

Lily got up, sweaty again, the following morning. Her day passed as it usually did: quietly, without an impromptus event.

Until she realised something as she was cooking herself diner.

The pull had come back.

* * *

_Soon after her "voices" revelation, Lily found herself assailed by Gaius, who wanted each and every detail of her life before she arrived in Camelot._

_ To which she always answered the same: her father and her had been living alone, and he had kicked her out when he decided to go and find his lost first-born, Baelfire._

_ Gaius was suspicious, she could tell, but she never varied her tale._

_ He didn't need to know._

_One thing that changed radically after, though, was that Merlin was constantly by her side. They mostly talked and laughed while doing their chores, but she could see he was wary of her hearing the Voice again._

* * *

_Lily had gone straight to the library once she had been relieved by Gaius._

_ Found every information she wanted about dragons._

_ They had been eradicated by Uther, Arthur's father and King of Camelot, during the Great Purge._

_ They were majestic and powerful beasts, born of magic, who could forge unbreakable swords and breathe the hottest fire._

_ They were also bound to powerful warlocks, the Dragonlords, also long extinct._

_ Or so it seemed..._

* * *

_A few weeks after the death of Cedric – whom Lily missed sometimes, but still very rarely – Prince Arthur decided to perform in the upcoming tournament._

_ Lily and Merlin went to witness a practise._

_ Sir Leon was the one facing the prince._

_ Before he put his helmet on, Lily would have sworn she saw him looking at her._

_ Merlin confirmed when he nudged her playfully in the ribs._

* * *

_The two horses galloped forward, both contestants brought their lances before them..._

_ And a ray of sun distracted Arthur. Leon didn't take a chance, and lifted his lance, not hurting his captain._

_ Arthur seemed really upset when he jumped off his horse and took his helmet off._

_ "Why did you pull out? I was wide open, you could have unhorsed me!"_

_ "I was afraid I might have injured you, sire."_

_ "You had the advantage, you can't afford to hesitate!"_

_ "I wouldn't have done if I was facing another opponent. You are the future king, my lord."_

_ Leon's gaze met Merlin's, then Lily's. She smiled kindly at him, and he looked away._

_ He could have blushed, had he been more sensitive..._

_ "You jousted against me last year, does it mean you've let me win?"_

_ Leon breathed a little too quick. "No, my lord." But Arthur saw the lie._

_ He turned around to face the rest of his knight, gathered behind Merlin and Lily. "It doesn't matter who I am! I don't expect any treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"_

_ They all nodded. Arthur glared one last time at Leon, and then turned around to exit the scene._

* * *

_Merlin sighed next to Lily. "Sorry, I have to follow the grumpy beast."_

_ She chuckled. "Good luck."_

_ She stood there awkwardly, staring at Leon, and him staring at her, as if they were both waiting for something._

_ When none talked, another knight called their captain. "Leon! Oi! Come back with us?"_

_ Leon's eyes drifted from Lily's a moment, then he bowed his head at her. "Excuse me, I-"_

_ She smiled softly. "Go, sire. I really don't know why I've been standing here anyway." She curtsied, and whirled around._

_ Hell, why did he have to be this handsome?_

* * *

_Next she crossed Merlin's path, he told her, on the threat of a life mattering secret, that Arthur had decided to get into the tournament under another name, and while a peasant would pass as a knight._

_ She had found the idea properly insane first she heard it._

_ When she met "Sir William", she cracked._

_ Arthur didn't like being laughed at._

_ Especially in front of Gwen, and Lily knew he liked her maybe a little too much._

_ "Is there something funny, Lily?"_

_ She still coughed her laughs but shook her head. "Nothing, my lord, I'm sorry."_

_ She laughed silently for a few more minutes, and when she came to her senses, William was clothed as a knight._

_ And treating Merlin like shit._

_ So...the knight-thing was learnt fast, right?_

* * *

_That night though, Lily couldn't sleep._

_ She was tossing around like a child during a thunderstorm._

_ Not long after midnight, the same pull she had experienced when Cornelius Sigan was there started in her chest._

_ The same pull telling her to get up and walk to the door of her room._

_ This time, she didn't faint. She did get up, wrap a cloak around her frame, and exited the room without waking the others._

_ She walked aimlessly during long, long minutes..._

_ Until she realised she had travelled deeper into Camelot than she had wanted to._

_ She got down the flock of stairs anyway, and turned into a cave-like corridor, lit by a single torch._

_ When she felt the wind on her face, she thought she had been brought outside by a secret passage._

_ She was wrong._

_ "**Nice to finally meet you, Dragonlord.**"_

* * *

_Lily's eyes cast upwards, and she gasped. Her green eyes drowned into two huge golden ones._

_ A dragon._

_ Under Camelot._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ The great beast seemed to smile. "**My name is Kilgharrah. I am the last dragon.**"_

_ "It's an honour to meet you, sir."_

_ "**It's my honour, Dragonlord.**"_

_ "I'm named Lily, not Dragonlord..."_

_ A rush of air, and Lily understood the dragon was laughing at her. "**Indeed you call yourself Lily. In here. I believe you go by another name.**"_

_ Lily's mind seemed to be touched by another as he said that. "Vivian..."_

_ "**Vivian. Daughter of a powerful sorcerer, far from her world, and yet...Dragonlord.**"_

_ "I do not know what a Dragonlord is."_

_ "**You will learn soon enough, young one. Now, tell me, has your magic leaked yet?**"_

_ "Leaked?" Lily scratched her head. "You mean, have I done magic since I arrived?" She didn't wait for the answer. "No, I haven't."_

_ "**Then...**" The Great Dragon leaned forward, so close to her that Lily thought of taking a pace backwards, but she was frozen on her two feet. Kilgharrah opened his big mouth, showing razor-like teeth, and breathed on her._

_ Something seemed to stir inside Lily, something deep, something hidden._

_ When she opened her eyes again, she felt anew._

_ She felt...different._

_ "Thank you, Kilgharrah."_

_ "**The pleasure is all mine, Vivian.**"_

* * *

_As soon as she climbed back into bed, Lily felt another pull in her chest. Different than when Kilgharrah was calling._

_ It was as if she had drunk too much and needed to visit the bathroom._

_ So she outstretched her palm, and searched within her mind._

_ An ancient word she didn't know the meaning of escaped her lips as a whisper._

_ "Tospringe."_

_ The door opened in a click._

_ And Lily gasped, blanked, and then grinned._

_ She had found her magic._

* * *

_Morning came, and with it a rumour._

_ Guards had been murdered in the castle._

_ Lily ran to the tournament's field, and quickly found Merlin, standing outside Arthur's and William's tent._

_ "Good morning Merlin."_

_ He eyed her strangely, looking her up and down, as if he had seen the change. "Good morning Lily. Is everything alright?"_

_ She smiled widely. "More than alright actually. Except... Have you heard about the dead guards?" He nodded. "I wonder-"_

_ "King Odin wants Arthur dead. He sent an assassin."_

_ "Oh. I see." Then she thought really quick. "Except he isn't supposed to know Arthur is in Camelot."_

_ "Exactly."_

_ "We have to be careful. Very careful."_

_ She walked towards the bleachers and found a seat, noticing only when she was settled that Merlin was still staring at her, gaping._

_ She smirked to herself. _Do I really look more confident? Yes, probably...

* * *

_As she was sitting beside Gwen, Uther, the King, came to sit in the main tribune, next to his ward, Morgana._

_ The knights all came to stand before him on their horses. William was among them, trying and failing to calm his mare down._

_ "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot! You trained for this day for many years, you've grown brave and strong, and you're skilled to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour."_

_ "Lily, there seems to be a certain captain looking at you."_

_ Lily turned her head at Gwen, who smiled devilishly, and turned her gaze to eye the field._

_ Certain thing, Leon was again staring at her, and again avoided her gaze when his blue eyes crossed her green ones._

_ She chuckled lightly under her breath. "He never speaks to me. Hardly stares."_

_ "Maybe he's shy."_

_ "Sure thing he is."_

_ The two friends then shushed and listened to the end of the King's speech._

_ "...will emerge as a worthy champion."_

_ The crowd exuded in cries and applause, and the tournament began._

* * *

_When two days ended, Arthur had of course defeated each and every of his opponents and was advancing to the final. Leon had been eliminated in the semi-finals, by Arthur, and had been lightly injured._

_ Lily thought it a good thing to go and see him before she went to bed on that day._

_ Leon's room wasn't far from the maids' quarters. She knocked softly on the door._

_ It opened soon after, to reveal Gaius._

_ He smiled knowingly at Lily. "Evening Lily." He passed her and left the door opened._

_ She peaked inside. Leon was lying on his bed, a small cut on his forehead and one of his legs stretched before him and bandaged. "Can I come in?"_

_ He seemed to be thinking about it, and after a little while, nodded. "Of course."_

_ She closed the door behind her and advanced in the darkened room._

_ She smiled lightly at the injured knight. "You fought like a lion, today, my lord."_

_ "And failed to reach the final."_

_ She chuckled. "You've met your match. Don't be bitter. You're still the best Knight of Camelot, since all of the others have been eliminated far before you were."_

_ It seemed to lighten his mood to say that. "Have you come to see if I was still alive?"_

_ She nodded. "To see if your brains still worked."_

_ His brow furrowed. "It looks to me as if you're different. Has something changed?"_

_ She smirked. "A certain knight has been watching me for too long, people start to notice."_

_ "Oh." She would have sworn he had blushed. "I'm sorry if it bothered you."_

_ She took a pace forward. Leon's eyes followed her, his head tilted upwards. "It doesn't bother me at all, sir knight."_

_ "I have to say, you are strangely pulling me in. Since you arrived, my eyes seem to be glued to you whenever you are near."_

_ "Maybe you've been bewitched my lord." She smirked again._

_ "Maybe."_

* * *

_They remained there, calmly staring at each other, until the door opened again and this time revealed Merlin, come to make sure Leon was well-settled. His blue eyes widened at the sight he was given, but Lily merely smiled, winked at Leon, and exited the room._

_ Chuckling._

* * *

_The next morning was busy for Lily. It was the final, and as such, a banquet had to be held. She helped the other maids with preparation, such as putting silver plates on the huge tables in the great hall, and then headed to the field to watch Arthur fight against Sir Alynor, a valiant knight from abroad._

_ As soon as the opponents climbed onto their horses though, it was certain for Lily that something was off._

_ A well-known pull in her chest._

_ She opened her mind, not knowing how she did it to be honest, and heard a low growl. "**Be ready, Dragonlord. The assassin is near.**"_

_ So she watched._

_ She watched as the lance of Sir Alynor suddenly revealed a deadly pike at its end, and as it entered Arthur's flesh as if it had been butter._

_ She growled as Gwen gasped. Her friend started shrieking in fear, while Lily got up and ran around the field to catch up with Merlin._

* * *

_"Merlin!"_

_ He looked over at her. "Lily! I know! The pike!"_

_ "I think it's the assassin!"_

_ He nodded once and went to assist Arthur, badly wounded._

_ She stayed outside, as a watch. Though no one would think her dangerous. Grave mistake._

_ Both contestants ran towards each other, Arthur weakening onto his saddle, while the pike appeared once again on the assassin's lance._

_ Lily was about to tempt something when all of a sudden, the assassin's saddle gave way, and he slipped, being struck hard by Arthur lance, killed instantly._

_ Lily searched for the source of the spell. To her, it was plain as daylight: another sorcerer was near. She felt it when the saddle broke. A wave. Like a gush of wind, but golden._

_ When her gaze met Merlin's, she gasped._

_ "No way."_

* * *

_When Arthur was back from his "hunt", and William of Deira had been sent home, Lily ran to Gaius' office._

_ "Where's Merlin?"_

_ Gaius' eyes widened at the blatant anger in her voice, and pointed towards his nephew's room._

_ She didn't even knock, barely kicked the door aside._

_ "Why didn't you tell me you had magic?"_

_ Merlin, laying on his bed by then, shot up. "What? What do you mean?"_

_ "Don't play dumb, you perfectly know what I'm talking about. Myror's saddle didn't gave way on its own!"_

_ Merlin's breath calmed down, and he tilted his head. "How did you know it was me?"_

_ She sighed deeply. "I have magic too."_

_ "**Yes, of course you have. You both are linked, young ones.**"_


	4. 3, The Witchfinder

_A/N: Eh I won a follower yesterday! Welcome to you! Thanks for being here! :)_

* * *

**3. The Witchfinder**

* * *

Lily woke up with a gasp. Again...

Behind her closed eyelids, she could still see Merlin's shape, as if he had been a shadow in sunlight.

She sighed deeply before looking over at her alarm clock. 4 am.

Well... She'd only have to try and have a dreamless sleep then...

But something told her that as soon as she'd close her eyes again, the shape would grow and plague her with memories again.

"Come on, Merlie. You know I miss, please let me sleep..."

But her prays were unheard...

* * *

_It was a long time after her conversation with Merlin._

_ They had agreed he'd teach her the basics of magic, and to be careful within the castle walls no to ever be caught practising._

_ But apparently, their time was running out..._

* * *

_Merlin came home on day, after fetching firewood in the forest, and burst into the room Gwen and Lily were taking care of: Morgana's._

_ He asked Gwen to leave them both alone, and at his tone, Lily understood something was off._

_ "Lily, I... I..."_

_ She walked up to him and took his face between her hands. "What is it Merlin? Breathe... Tell me."_

_ He took a deep breath, and put his hands onto hers. "I've been caught doing magic in the forest."_

_ She gasped. "How?"_

_ "It was foolish. I turned the smoke of our fire into a horse-shape, and a woman saw the change and panicked and...she's come back here to tell Uther."_

_ Lily stepped away and gasped again. "We...we'll be in trouble if he-"_

_ But Arthur chose that moment to enter the room without knocking. "There you are, Merlin, you git! The King has asked your presence in the great hall. You too Lily. Everyone in the castle."_

_ They exchanged a frightened look, and followed the crown-prince._

* * *

_The woman who witnessed the smoke-turning was standing before the king, while Merlin came to stand beside Gaius, and Lily beside him._

_ "So you've magic, you're certain of it?"_

_ The woman cast her eyes down. "I am Sire."_

_ Arthur spoke up. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you. Trick of the light."_

_ "The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life."_

_ Gaius cast a discreet glance at Merlin, clearly displeased._

_ "I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."_

_ "Thank you Sire." A knight then escorted her out of the hall._

_ The King sighed. "It cannot continue."_

_ "I'll bring down who's responsible for this, father. I promise they will not escape unpunished."_

_ "No. Stronger methods are called for." He paused a moment. "Send for the Witchfinder."_

_ A rumour spread into the ranks. Morgana, who had discovered she had somehow magic running in her veins, lost all colour._

_ Lily didn't despair. She didn't know what a Witchfinder was._

_ Gaius walked forward. "Sire. Is it necessary to resort to such measures?"_

_ "The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be unvaluable."_

_ "Of course."_

_ At this Lily's heart stopped beating. Gaius, the quiet Gaius, the tough Gaius, afraid of a charlatan? She needed to be very very careful then..._

* * *

_The meeting was called off, and Lily left Merlin be chastised by his uncle, walking a few yards behind them not to disturb until she could ask what burnt her lips._

_ When both her friends didn't escape their office, she resorted to ask someone with better knowledge._

_ "Kilgharrah, are you there?"_

_ "__**Of course I am here, young one.**__"_

_ "I need to ask you something. Will you answer truthfully?"_

_ "__**I will.**__"_

_ "Good." She entered her now emptied room, and sat on her bed, pretending to massage one of her feet should anyone come in. "What's a Witchfinder?"_

_ "__**Ah... The King, this Uther, has once again called the man named Aredian, I see.**__" She didn't say anything, but nodded. She knew he'd feel her affirmation. "__**You must beware, Dragonlord. Your magic is so powerful that it leaks through you like water. You have to shut your mind from anything magical. Stop talking to me. Or to the boy.**__"_

_ "I will, I promise."_

_ "__**And if he finds you, run. You are too a precious sorceress to be killed.**__"_

_ "Thank you, Kilgharrah."_

_ She shut the connection._

_ "Well then... This is going to be fun..."_

* * *

_That very night, the dorm woke up in a spreading rumour around the walls of the castle._

_ "He's here! I've seen him with my own eyes!"_

_ Lily sat up in bed, and watched as one of her roommates, Aleera she thought was her name, was shaking from head to toe._

_ "He looks like the devil. His voice is like poison. I fear even us unmagical people are not safe with such a person in Camelot."_

_ Lily sighed and fell back into bed. The urge to speak with Merlin – or Kilgharrah – was extremely tantalising, but speaking with them in mind could very well call for a quick death sentence._

_ She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of something not bound to magic._

_ Leon for instance..._

* * *

_The following morning, one of her fellow maids ran to Lily as she was cleaning a knight's room._

_ "Lily! The Witchfinder sent for you."_

_ Her heart stopped beating. "Me? Why?"_

_ The maid shook her head. "No idea, but some say he's investigating everyone who's new in Camelot."_

_ "Oh, I see. Thank you, I'll go this instant."_

_ She knocked twice on the door, and a deep, soul-piercing voice answered. "Come in!"_

_ The man himself wouldn't have been this terrifying, had he not been wearing all sorts of charms around his belt, had he not been writing with a skull as an ink-bottle, had he not been gifted with extraordinarily piercing blue eyes._

_ "Ah, you must be Lily. Sit, girl."_

_ She sat, and forced herself to stare at the man right in the eyes. "You've sent for me, sir?"_

_ "Indeed I have. It seems you are new in town."_

_ "I am, sir. I've arrived only a few months ago."_

_ "When gargoyles attacked the castle, if my informations were correct."_

_ She shook a little. "Yes. Gaius said the tomb of a powerful sorcerer had been opened, and his soul had plagued the castle for a time."_

_ "Had you anything to do with it?"_

_ Her eyes met his again. She remained calm. "No, sir, nothing."_

_ "I've been told you were in here when the smoke was witnessed turning. Is that true?"_

_ "Yes, it is. There is a bunch of maids who can testify that I was working at that time."_

_ "What exactly is your relationship with Merlin, Gaius' _assistant_?" The way he emphasised "assistant" made her cringe._

_ "Merlin is my friend. We often do laundry together."_

_ "Very well. One last question for you then. Do you have magic?"_

_ Silence stretched between them. Lily's eyes were glued to his. But she had sworn she wouldn't flinch, she didn't._

_ A small smile played at her lips. "I think you overestimate me, sir. I do not have magic."_

_ Aredian shadowed her smile. "You can go. _Lily_."_

_ And even that, this simple use of her false name, made her think he knew perhaps a little too much about her._

_ How he did however, she wondered._

* * *

_Later on, Merlin was accused in front of all the court that he was the sorcerer. His chambers were searched, and an amulet was found. An amulet Lily was certain she had never seen in her life._

_ Gaius, however, said it was his, and was arrested in his stead._

_ When Merlin returned to Gaius' trashed office, Lily was already tidying._

_ They stared at each other for a short minute, and then she launched herself at him, and hugged him the strongest she could._

_ "He'll be alright, Merlin. We'll find a way."_

_ "I know. I know."_

* * *

_Days passed. Lily attended to her work, Merlin to Gaius', but she could feel in the air that the warlock was losing his flame. He was paling every hour, refused to eat, and couldn't sleep._

_ After he sneaked into the dungeons, he surprised Aredian torturing Gaius._

_ Morgana had also been called into the cells, and had come back as pale as a sheet, thought she claimed nothing had been said._

_ Lily sensed a new trick from the Witchfinder, and it quickly appeared._

_ One day, Aredian called Arthur, the knights, Morgana, Gwen, Lily and Merlin to the great hall, for Gaius had finally decided to confess his crimes._

_ The old physician was weak. He surely hadn't eaten or drunk in a far too long time._

_ Lily gasped at the sight, and gripped Merlin's hand._

_ Leon cast her an understanding glance, and tried a comforting smile which didn't work._

_ Aredian grasped Gaius' tunic and forced him to get up on his knees. "Confess!"_

_ Uther's gaze was unforgiving. Lily thought that he clearly wasn't the kind of king to choose for himself._

_ Gaius looked over at Merlin, and Lily. His eyes were full of pain, and she then understood the whole matter: Aredian had threatened their lives, Gaius was sacrificing himself for them._

_ "I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practising magic in Camelot. The goblin, the faces in the well. I am the sorcerer who conjured the toads from his mouth."_

_ Uther got up of his throne, implacable. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you...to death."_

_ Aredian threw Gaius back on the floor, and turned to the assistance, his eyes looking from Merlin to Lily. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire. He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and hear this lesson."_

_ Gaius was taken away from the hall, barely standing on his feet, and Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He advanced in the crowd, Lily wasn't fast enough to catch his arm to stop him._

_ "You're a liar." Arthur shot up from his chair, and caught him, taking him away from the scene. "You're a liar!"_

_ "Guards!"_

_ Arthur dismissed the guard. "I'll deal with this."_

_ And they both escaped the hall._

_ Aredian smirked at Lily, who just glared at him before hurrying out of the room as well._

* * *

_"Lily?"_

_ She stopped in her tracks, and whirled around._

_ Leon took several strides and stopped right in front of her. "I am sorry. I know how you like Gaius. I'm sorry."_

_ She shook her head, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "He is innocent, I know it. This man is the devil. He has done things to him. He's deluding. There has been no such thing as a sorcerer conjuring toads from his mouth!"_

_ Leon took another pace forward and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her._

_ Lily sobbed and clutched his mailcoat. The tears were wetting his tunic under the metal, but he wasn't paying attention._

_ After a long minute, Lily's sobs turned into sniffs, and then stopped altogether._

_ She pulled away from her knight and gazed in his so blue eyes for a moment._

_ "Thank you, Leon..."_

_ And again time stood still. They gazed at each other, for seconds, minutes, decades, centuries._

_ Lily's face was leaning dangerously in..._

_ And Arthur came bolting in the corridor at this precise moment. "Leon! Come over here, I need you!"_

_ Lily shot back and quickly dismissed herself. "Thanks again, sir knight. I will see you later."_

_ She turned around and hurried as fast as she could to her chambers._

_ Her heart racing..._

* * *

_That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She decided to spend the night with Merlin, waiting for the dreaded dawn to come and claim Gaius' life._

_ They were both pacing aimlessly when Gwen came bolting into the room._

_ "Merlin? He won't let go, he won't stop!"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "The Witchfinder is questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin, she's close to breaking point."_

_ "Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess, whether you're guilty or not."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Gaius was set up! Aredian planted that amulet."_

_ Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Why would he do such a thing?"_

_ "Aredian's paid to catch sorcerers, maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not, maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."_

_ "But... Even if it's true, what can we do without proof?"_

_ Lily shook her head at Merlin, already knowing what he had in mind._

_ "Get some." He bolted out of the room before any of the women could stop him._

_ Lily, however dangerous, soon contacted him by mind. "Merlin, no!"_

_ "I have to, this is the only way. Make a diversion. Make sure he doesn't go from Morgana's chambers, do something to buy me time."_

_ "But-"_

_ He cut the connection._

_ "Stubborn old goat!"_

* * *

_Lily waited for short seconds before Morgana's door before it slammed open and Aredian got out._

_ His eyes settled on her. He was clearly glaring now. "And what are you doing here, girl, eh? Spying on me? Has your magical friend entered my chambers to search them?"_

_ She forced herself not to say anything._

_ It only made him more suspicious. "Tell me this instant, girl, or I'll have you on this pyre as well as your teacher!"_

_ As she was opening her mouth to reply – something quite inappropriate and rude – Leon came striding by the corridor. "Ah, there you are, Lily. Hope I haven't kept you waiting!" He stopped by her side and looked over at Aredian. "Witchfinder. I hope you haven't scared my date."_

_ The devil glared at them both, grunted, and ran in the direction of his chambers._

_ Lily didn't have time to tell Merlin, as Leon caught her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction._

* * *

_"What were you thinking?"_

_ "I... I... Nothing."_

_ He sighed. "Look, I know you want to prove Gaius' innocent, and I want to believe it as well, but..."_

_ "Leon, please, I don't want to talk about that now."_

_ "Very well then."_

_ He pulled her into an empty alcove, and before she could say anything, his lips came crashing on hers._

_ She stopped thinking altogether._

_ What was this man doing to her?_

_ She pulled at his shirt – he had taken off his chainmail, which wasn't a bad thing if you wanted her opinion – and let out a soft moan as his lips moved softly on hers. She pulled at his hair too, those soft curls she found so alluring when ruffled._

_ But all too soon, they had to pull off for air._

_ Leon's eyes were blazing – unusual for blue eyes – and he smiled a little. "I was under the impression we had been interrupted earlier."_

_ Lily got out of her daze and chuckled. "I didn't know you were this...bold, sir knight."_

_ "Well, apparently, I am."_

_ She smiled tenderly at him and caressed his cheek for a second. "As much as I'd enjoy kissing you in a dark corner, my lord, Merlin needs my comfort. His uncle is sentenced to death."_

_ Leon sighed. "Go. If you must."_

_ She smiled. "I must." She pushed herself on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight, then."_

_ And she walked away._

* * *

_But as she entered Gaius' office again, Gwen was alone, and pacing as a caged bird._

_ "Lily! Where have you been!"_

_ Lily blushed. "I've been...detained. Where's Merlin?"_

_ "We found the evidence! Aredian has been poisoning his witnesses with belladona. They've all had delusions. Merlin's gone make sure Aredian couldn't make his way out of this."_

_ Then Merlin came in. "Done."_

_ Lily smiled. "Then we wait. Dawn is close."_

_ She sat on a stool, Gwen before her. "Lily? Why do you have red hair on your dress?"_


	5. 4, The sins of the father

**4. The sins of the father**

* * *

The following day, Lily went to Granny's diner in search for oblivion.

She had woken up to the sound of Leon's voice calling her name.

"Lily! What gives me the pleasure of seeing you?"

Lily cast her gaze upwards and met the eyes of Red. She smiled. "I was in need of company. And preferably yours, to be honest. Can Granny spare you for ten minutes?"

Red smiled. "I'm gonna ask. There isn't much clients here today."

The sound of her high-heeled boots echoed on the tiled floor, and she returned from the kitchen not two minutes after, throwing her apron aside on the

counter. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Lily and Red had met briefly, a long time prior. It had been an accident, a mere coincidence, but their brief encounter had made them friends all the same.

Red and Granny were the only two beings in Storybrooke,a side from Rumpelstiltskin, to know who Lily was.

"The nightmares won't stop. I can barely sleep four hours. Ever since Emma broke the curse, it's hell."

Red sighed. "Always the same then? Memories?"

"Yep. Camelot, over and again. A few days ago, it started from the beginning. Every night, I'm living a new state of my stay there. Last night..." She blushed.

Red smirked knowingly. "I've always wanted to know what this Leon of yours looked like."

Lily chuckled. "Believe me, you'd rather meet Gwaine."

* * *

The two friends talked about Lily's nightmares/memories for a good half-an-hour, and when Granny came yelling at Red to go back to work, she turned to Lily one last time.

"You know, I you want a change of air, Anton and the dwarves are taking care of you-know-what you-know-where. Could be good for you. If you're not frightened to meet Snow."

Lily shook her head with a smile. "I'm not. Thank you, Red. I'll see you later."

"You'd better. A month is too long without your face to brighten the day." She winked once, and escaped to the kitchen.

Lily sighed, put a note onto the table to pay for her coffee, and hurried to her car.

"Well, gardening shouldn't be that bad..."

* * *

_Not long after Aredian died and Gaius was rehabilitated, Uther decided to knight some young soldiers to increase the number of fighters inside the citadel._

_ But the night he knighted them was a dark one._

_ The whole court was gathered in the great hall. Lily, as usual, stood beside Merlin and Gwen, her gaze was as usual locked to Leon's across the room._

_ But as Uther knighted the last boy, a clash of metal was heard in the corridors, as well as grunts. Grunts of pain, or dying._

_ All Knights, including Arthur, drew out their swords as a strange warrior entered the room, took off his gauntlet and threw it at Arthur's feet._

_ Who took it from the ground, of course._

_ "I accept your challenge. If I am to fight against you, would you please reveal your identity?"_

_ The warrior opened his helmet and lifted it, revealing a cascade of blonde hair._

_ The warrior was a woman._

_ "My name is Morgause."_

_ And Lily didn't know why, but Kilgharrah hissed at the back of her head._

* * *

_She walked with Merlin as he made his way to Arthur's chambers._

_ "Have you heard it?"_

_ He turned to look at her, then surveyed the corridor for safety. "Heard what?"_

_ She rolled her eyes. "Merlin..."_

_ He chuckled quietly. "Alright, yes, I heard it. I wonder why Kilgharrah would do that..."_

_ "Do you want me to ask him?"_

_ He shook his head. "No. Perhaps it's better if we try and find out for ourselves from time to time."_

_ She smiled. "Yes, but he is our mentor, isn't he?"_

_ He sighed and put his hand on the doorknob, silently dismissing her. "I wished I could say that, but I can't. I'll see you later, Lily."_

* * *

_The following day, Morgause did defeat Arthur._

_ The whole court witnessed its prince's shame to be beaten by a girl. The King himself seemed to be ashamed of his own son._

_ Lily sensed there was something strange about that woman. Something...itching._

_ She decided to check in the library for anything about her._

* * *

_Geoffrey of Monmouth was asleep – as usual – when she entered the room late at night._

_ She only had to cast a spell to find what she was looking for._

_ "Eicai thaleen cerein Morgause ithai."_

_ Her eyes flashed gold, and a book fell from a shelf, stopping mid-course in the air._

_ "_Of Kings and Lords of our world_. Well, this should be fun." She lifted the heavy – very heavy – book and escaped the room, heading straight to her own bedroom._

_ The first pages were of no importance – Kings and Queens of Uther's family (seeing he was the first king of Camelot) – so Lily opened it to a random page._

_ She should have felt it would be her luck._

_ The crest above the page was of Sir Gorlois of Tintagel. It was written that he married Vivienne and had two daughters: Morgause, dead at birth, and Morgana, later ward of Uther after her father's death._

_ Lily took a deep breath. "Holy shit."_

* * *

_After a night without sleep, Lily got up with the sun and hurried to Gaius' office, but he wasn't there._

_ "Morgana."_

_ She had remembered that the physician always gave Morgana her sleeping draft after the sun had risen. She then ran towards the princess' room._

_ Gaius was getting out when she caught him._

_ "Gaius!"_

_ He turned to her, quizzical. "Lily? What brings you here at this hour?"_

_ She brought her voice down a tone. "I know who Morgause is."_

_ He sighed. "And so do I now. She is Morgana's sister."_

_ "Indeed she is. Which means she has magic. That's why..." _That's why Kilgharrah was hissing_._

_ "That's why what?"_

_ "Uh... That's why she asked Arthur to go to her. Surely she'll trick him into something."_

_ "There is worse, Lily, far worse. But first, I must tell the King I know. Wait for me in my office."_

_ She nodded and went the opposite way._

* * *

_Half-an-hour later, Gaius joined her. He closed the door carefully behind him, and gestured Lily to come closer, so that they could speak without being heard._

_ "Lily, what I am about to tell you in a secret I've never told anyone. The King made me __swear, and I never told a soul. You must promise-"_

_ "I won't tell anyone either, Gaius, I promise."_

_ He sighed. "Good." Then he took a deep breath. "What do you know of Ygraine, Arthur's mother?"_

_ Lily's brow furrowed. "That she died in childbirth, nothing else."_

_ "Ygraine was Vivienne's sister. Arthur and Morgana are therefore cousins. After Uther and her married, she learnt from me that she could never bear a child. Her womb wasn't working as it should have." Lily meant to speak but he waved her away. "Uther wanted an heir so badly that he did the unthinkable. He traded a son against his wife's life...to Nimueh."_

_ Lily gasped. "Nimueh? The witch Merlin defeated last year?"_

_ "Indeed."_

_ "So that's why Uther hates magic. It killed his wife."_

_ "He killed his wife the day he bargained with an evil witch."_

_ "And Morgause knows?"_

_ "Vivienne knew. Ygraine had told her magic had been summoned to make her bear a son. She surely told Morgause before she died. She no doubt looked out for her first-born when she learnt that she had somehow survived."_

_ Lily sat down at that. "So Morgause will tell Arthur he never knew his mother because his father sold his soul to a magician." Gaius nodded. "I think it better to prepare to have a prince to restrain."_

_ "Couldn't you tell Merlin?"_

_ She shook her head. "I don't know where to look, and he's probably too far away."_

_ "Then be careful."_

_ She got up and hurried to the door. "I will be."_

* * *

_When Arthur and Merlin came back later that day, Lily was waiting for her fellow sorcerer in his chambers._

_ When Gaius came back alone, she knew something was off._

_ "Gaius?"_

_ His kind eyes fell on hers. He was sad, and afraid, and ashamed. "Arthur knows."_

_ She gasped, grabbed her dagger in case, and ran, ran, ran as fast as she could to the great hall._

* * *

_Once she reached it, Leon was barring the doors._

_ "Leon!"_

_ He whirled on his heels. His face was grave. "Lily. What are you doing here?"_

_ She eyed the other two guards warily, and decided to pull her knight further in the corridor, under the soldiers' disrespectful smirks._

_ "Leon, something is happening. You have to trust me. The King is in danger."_

_ "Lily, Arthur is the only one in there, he can't-"_

_ "Morgause. That woman who fought against him, she's a witch, and I fear she has implanted something in Arthur's mind that would make him hate his father and want him dead."_

_ "Lily, you-" But he cut off when the sound of swords clashing together was heard from the hall._

_ "Leon, please, open this door."_

_ He shook his head but his eyes stayed glued to the door. "I can't disobey my King, Lily, he'd have me killed for this."_

_ She groaned in anger. "Leon!"_

_ "I can't, Lily! I can't!"_

_ She fell on the ground and sobbed for a while. "Please, Arthur, please don't do this..."_

_ Leon knelt beside her and held her close. "I have faith in him. Whatever trick she put in his mind, he'll come round."_

_ And so they waited._

* * *

_When Merlin arrived, though, Leon couldn't bear it any longer._

_ He opened the door right as Arthur had his father unarmed, and was about to strike him dead._

_ "Arthur, don't! I know it's hard, but don't!"_

_ "My mother is dead because of him!"_

_ "Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?"_

_ Uther, frightened for his own life – Lily thought he deserved to die at that moment, only not by his son's hand – spoke up. "Listen to him Arthur."_

_ "Arthur, please. Put the sword down."_

_ "You heard what my mother said. After everything he has done, you believe he deserves to live!" Lily's and Merlin's eyes met for a short second. "He executes those who use magic and yet he used it himself!" Then he addressed his father. "You have brought so much suffering and pain. Will put an end to that."_

_ Merlin took a pace forward. "Morgause is lying." Lily's eyes snapped at that but he ignored her. "She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw, that was an illusion. Everything... Everything your mother said to you, those were Morgause's words."_

_ "You don't know that!"_

_ "This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill, the kingdom will be destroyed. This is what she wants!"_

_ "Listen to him, he's speaking the truth."_

_ Arthur pushed his sword onto his father's neck. "Swear to me it isn't true! That you were not responsible for my mother's death, give me your word!"_

_ "I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day that passes I don't wish she would still be alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her." To this Arthur collapsed into silent sobs, his breath itching in his throat. "My son. You mean more to me than the sun."_

_ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "You are not to blame."_

_ Merlin turned to look at Lily, at the same moment she reached for Leon's hand. He entwined their fingers and squeezed hard._

* * *

_Later on, Lily found herself walking in the nearby forest, Leon's hand still tucked in hers._

_ "You know, I should have listened to you earlier. Open the door and stop Arthur myself."_

_ She huffed. "You would only have managed to get yourself killed. Merlin was the only one who could have stopped him."_

_ "Yes. Merlin."_

_ She glanced aside at Leon. He was smirking. "Don't laugh. They are bound to each other. They practically live together."_

_ "Yes, forgive me."_

_ She smiled then. "I'm glad you haven't opened the door, really. What would I have done without my Knight in shining armour?"_

_ Leon chuckled. "You would have been bored to death, probably."_

_ "Oh, shut up."_

_ She tugged at his hand and whirled around to be flush against his chest, and pushed herself on her tiptoes to kiss him._

_ It didn't take long for Leon to free his hand and wrap it against her waist, taking care of pushing her to a tree for good measure._

* * *

As she parked her car near the dwarves' garden, Lily sighed and pushed her hand to her lips.

"Leon..."


	6. 5, The lady of the lake

**6. The lady of the lake**

* * *

It had been two days since Lily had started helping with the beans. The dwarves were used to see her arriving early and leaving late. None had asked anything.

She usually spent the day next to Anton, whom she found adorable. He was taking care of the plants as if they were children, and he was kind to her without even knowing who she was.

That day, however, things changed.

The Charmings arrived.

* * *

Snow White was grim-faced. The absence of her daughter should have been a burden to her. Her husband David was walking beside her, his gun hanging at his belt.

Grumpy hurried to them as Lily stood up, her shovel in hand. "Snow!"

The Queen eyed Lily warily. "Who's this?"

Lily smiled kindly at her and walked to her, outstretching a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Lily. Nice to finally meet you."

"Lily?" She looked aside at Charming and shook hands with him as his wife didn't indulge her. "Lily What?"

She chuckled. "Lily...for now, I think I'd better hide my name."

Snow tilted her head. "I don't recall meeting you in Fairytaleland."

"That's because you haven't. And that's because I'm not from there."

But before Snow White could question her further, she whirled on her feet and went back to work.

Two holes burning in her back.

* * *

_One night, Lily was awaken by Merlin, who had sneaked up into her dorm._

_ She woke up with a start. He put his hand above her mouth to shush her, and motioned her out in the corridor._

_ "Merlin, what on Earth did you wake me for?"_

_ "I need your help."_

_ "What have you done this time?" She remembered all-too-well what had happened last time he had screwed up with his magic._

_ "I've just saved a girl. Her name's Freya. She has magic."_

_ Lily tilted her head. "Saved her from what exactly?"_

_ "A bounty hunter."_

_ "Holy-! Merlin!"_

_ "I know. Now, please take care of Gaius for me. I will not be able to be Arthur's servant and his assistant while I'm helping her."_

_ Lily smirked at that. "Ooh. Seems to me you are already enamoured with that girl." He shot her a warning glance. "Alright I will! Now, can I go back to sleep?"_

_ He nodded. "Thanks."_

_ "You owe me one."_

* * *

_And as promised, in the morning, Lily told the other maids she was assigned to help Gaius for the day, and maybe the day after as well. They didn't ask, or care. Lily was hardly friend with any of them, they only shared a room._

_ Gaius wasn't in his office when she arrived, and Merlin had already gone to wake Arthur, so she set out to work._

_ She knew how to handle things with Gaius. Cleaning his pots, tidying his table, make his bed, clean Merlin's room._

_ When she was halfway done with Merlin's part, Gaius came back. _

_ He furrowed his brow when he saw her. "Lily?"_

_ She came out of the small bedroom and smiled at her teacher. "Good morning Gaius. Merlin has asked me to help you today, he wasn't in good enough shape."_

_ "Was he now?" He put aside a book. "Well, if you are here, I suppose I might use your talents. I have some patients I have to attend to. Can you take care of it?"_

_ She nodded and smiled brightly. She loved taking care of Gaius' patients. She wished she had his knowledge to heal people. "With pleasure."_

_ "Good."_

* * *

_He made sure Lily's day was full. She knew why he did that – so he could chastise Merlin on Freya's disappearance and take revenge on Lily's knowing and not telling him. But his work wasn't a chore at all._

_ She even managed to talk with Leon somewhere near midday when she had to give one knight a sleeping draft._

_ All in all, a good day to be a physician's apprentice._

* * *

_Except Merlin had again something to ask of Lily that night._

_ "Is it going to become a habit, to wake me up?"_

_ "Believe me, it won't happen again."_

_ "No it won't, 'cause next time, I'll kick your sorry ass for it!"_

_ Merlin repressed a smile._

_ Lily herself chuckled a little. "Now, what is it?"_

_ "Freya's all alone in her cave. I wondered if you could spend some time with her tomorrow."_

_ "Are you sure she'd want me to? I'm sure you present better than I do." He blushed at that. "Oh my Lord! You-"_

_ "Shush Lily!"_

_ "Have you-?"_

_ "Nothing you don't do with Leon."_

_ She grunted, then burst into giggles. "Our Merlin, all grown up now..." She coughed her laughs. "I will. But you'll have to introduce me, otherwise I fear she wouldn't trust the hell out of me."_

_ "Okay. Meet me here at ten sharp."_

_ "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're turning into Arthur."_

* * *

_That night, people died in the lower part of town. Witnesses said they saw a giant beast looking like a cat, with wings._

_ Lily searched the library before meeting Merlin._

_ It was a bastet._

_ A very powerful curse of banishment._

_ A little like the werewolf thing, but thousand times nastier._

* * *

_When Merlin drove Lily into the maze of corridors under the city, she could hear someone's ragged breathing._

_ Freya's clothes were torn apart._

_ And she was fast asleep._

_ Merlin knelt beside her and nudged her softly. "Freya? I've brought you someone."_

_ The girl woke up and sat up in a start, then started hyperventilating when she saw Lily._

_ "That's alright, she's a friend."_

_ Lily advanced carefully and outstretched a hand. "My name is Lily."_

_ "Lily will stay with you for a while. I didn't want you to stay alone." He then put down the food he had managed to steal and stood up. "I'll leave you now, Arthur's surely waiting."_

_ He ran away without another word._

* * *

_At first Freya didn't say a word. She only eyed Lily warily, as if she was waiting for her to __lunge and kill her._

_ Then, after a while, she took the food and ate._

_ "You're Merlin's friend?"_

_ Lily smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes. I have magic too."_

_ Freya's eyes widened. "You do?"_

_ "Yes." She waved her hand and a clover appeared in her palm. "See? I mean no harm to you either."_

_ "You're here to stay with me?"_

_ "As much as I'd prefer to be somewhere above the ground, yes, I am staying with you. If you want me to."_

_ "Yes, it's okay."_

* * *

_Lily stayed two hours. Freya was silent for a good part of it._

_ When she stood up to leave, though, Lily didn't forget to send one last message._

_ She looked at Freya, her gaze hard, and sighed. "If there was a way I could break your curse, I would."_

_ And as she went away, she heard sobs behind her._

* * *

_That night, the bastet attacked again. And was killed by Arthur._

_ Lily didn't see Merlin for two days after that._

_ And she didn't really wish to._

_ She had tended to the knights wounds that night, and as much compassion she had for the girl, she couldn't forgive the deep gash in Leon's chest._

* * *

_Two days later, she rode to the nearest lake. The lake of Avalon._

_ She sat there, and gazed into the air._

_ "I'm so sorry, Freya. I wished I had helped you. Rest in peace."_

_ A ruffle in the wind, wrinkles on the water, and on the lake's surface came to her feet..._

_ A clover._


	7. 6, Sweet dreams

**6. Sweet dreams**

* * *

Later that day, Lily found herself facing Snow White for the second time.

And Her Majesty was pissed.

"Do you need anything, Milady?"

Snow huffed. "Yes. Who are you?"

Lily wiped her brow, sweating in the sun. "I think I've already answered that question."

"You said you weren't from my world. Who are you?"

Lily chuckled nervously. "Don't you think there are more important things than-"

Snow was as quick as her reputation. One breath later, Lily had a cold dagger pressed to her neck. "I won't ask a fourth time. Who are you?"

As much as she gave her credit for trying, Lily wasn't afraid one bit. "If you want to know, Snow White, you'll have to wait until my father comes back."

"Your father?" The dagger slipped a little, giving Lily enough time and momentum to get out of Snow's grip and face her, smirking.

"Ah, now you are thinking. I can see the clogs working."

But as she was about to answer, David came running to Snow. "Mary-Margaret! Emma's back! Rumpelstiltskin is wounded!"

"_What_?"

* * *

Lily and the Charmings hurried to the pawn-broker's shop. Snow, now knowing whose daughter Lily was, was eyeing her even more warily.

As she pushed the curtain aside, Lily's heart stopped beating.

Rumpel was bleeding, a yellowish hole in his chest.

"_Dad_!"

She ran and fell at his side, pushing a hand to his forehead.

"Dad?"

Lily's head snapped at the man who had just spoken.

Tall, brown-haired, grey-eyed.

"Baelfire?"

"Okay, what the _Hell_ is going on?"

Lily stood up. "I'm Lily. Your foster sister. Nice meeting you. What happened to our father?"

* * *

_It was a month after Freya's death. Merlin still grieved, of course, but otherwise, Camelot had continued living as it always did – quietly._

_ Until the King asked for an extraordinary meeting with all his allies._

_ Needless to say Lily's days were far less quiet when he decided that._

_ Weeks and weeks of preparations brought the court to Day D._

_ King Alyned was the first to arrive, a suspiciously-looking man with a strange servant._

_ Lily watched as they passed her as she was carrying beddings to the Lady Vivian's chambers._

* * *

_When Gwen had told her she'd be assigned to King Olaf's daughter, and when she had learnt of her name, Lily couldn't have been more pleased._

_ Seeing the beautiful and kind face of the lady in person was still a pleasure._

_ "Lady Vivian, I am Lily, your handmaiden. If you need anything, just ask."_

_ The blonde beauty smiled kindly at her, something not often seen at court. "Thank you." And she passed her._

_ But after a good hour at her service, it was certain that the lady Vivian was not a kind person._

_ She was the most insufferable noblewoman Lily had ever had the misfortune to meet._

_ And the feast was not to comfort her._

_ Aside from a short – but very agreeable in her sense – encounter with Leon in a dark alcove during the evening, Lily was bored to death._

_ And she had a sense that Alyned's servant was not everyone's buffoon. He seemed more like a sorcerer in disguise to her._

* * *

_Her fears were confirmed the following morning._

_ As she went to wake the lady Vivian, Lily smelled something in the air._

_ Something that shouldn't have been there._

_ "Magic?" She searched the room for clues, but there was nothing there._

_ So the magic wasn't on Vivian. But from Vivian._

_ "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ Lily sighed and whirled around the see Vivian getting out of bed, clearly angry. "Milady! Good morning!"_

* * *

_Merlin had soon fetched for her when it was clear that Arthur had been the one on the other end of the magic. He was besotted with Vivian, in a manner that was completely unnatural._

_ "I mean, when you're really in love, it's not like that. You don't act like a prat."_

_ "Aye, you don't." She was eyeing Leon on the far end of the corridor._

_ Merlin sighed and clicked his fingers in front of her face. "Except you, apparently."_

_ "Sorry, Merlin. I do not know how to fix this."_

_ "Neither do I. Library?"_

_ "I'm going this instant." She walked up the corridor, straight towards Leon._

_ "Lily?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Library's the opposite way."_

_ "Of course it is." She didn't stop._

_ Merlin rolled his eyes and hurried back to his silly prince._

* * *

_Unfortunately for the two sorcerers, there were thousands of love potions and love curses, and many involved locks of hair._

_ What was worse even was that the following morning, Vivian herself had been cursed, and did everything in her power to get to Arthur, her "one true love"._

_ It was on that evening that Lily's path crossed Leon's near Vivian's chambers._

_ "Leon." She curtsied with a smirk._

_ "Lily." He smirked back. "Can I steal you for a minute?"_

_ "You can steal me anytime you want, my lord."_

_ He chuckled and pulled her into a empty staircase leading to the dungeons._

* * *

_They had that kind of secret encounter more and more often as time passed by, but never again outside the castle._

_ Leon, as Captain of the Knights, went out on missions far too often for Lily's sake._

_ "You look quite ravishing tonight, you know."_

_ "I could say the same to you, but you always look ravishing." She ended her sentence by pulling him down to her and kissing him full on the lips._

_ The kiss quickly deepened as Leon pushed her flush against the wall, and Lily's body melted with his._

_ "I could do this all day long and not grow tired of it."_

_ Leon's eyes brightened at that. "Well, I have to say that I-"_

_ "You know, I think I might be in love with you, sir knight."_

_ Leon took a pace back. Lily's heart raced, she started to hyperventilate. Had she said something wrong? Too soon? "Well, my lady... What can I say? I love you too..."_

_ Lily's mouth cracked into the brightest smile, and she pulled him back down for another life-searing kiss._

_Vivian's and Arthur's false love was nothing compared to a red-haired knight tucked in her arms..._

* * *

_The following morning, Arthur was to fight against Olaf – a fight to the death. None of Merlin's counter-curses worked._

_ So Lily, Merlin and Gaius found themselves gathered in a crisis meeting._

_ "I don't understand it. Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't stronger than mine."_

_ "These love potions are strange things."_

_ "You need to go to Uther."_

_ Gaius looked up from his potions. "No!"_

_ "It's a fight to the death!"_

_ "If Uther finds out that one of the kings is using magic, then there'll certainly be a war. The only way out of this situation is to unenchant Arthur. And unenchant him fast."_

_ Merlin sighed, Lily put a hand to her temples. "We have to ask for help. Surely someone knows about this. We've looked into every book possible, but this potion is still unknown to mankind."_

_ "I agree for help. But who-"_

_ "You know who, Gaius."_

_ The old physician glared at Lily. "The Great Dragon isn't a book of spells, Lily! He isn't-"_

_ "He'll help us. The prophecy says Arthur is the Once and Future King, and he isn't yet king. He'll help us."_

_ "I hope he will indeed. If there is a cure."_

* * *

_The two warlocks hurried down the many steps and caves leading to Kilgharrah's prison, and found the dragon waiting._

_ Lily smiled and bowed her head. "Hello, Kilgharrah."_

_ The dragon cast her a kind glance. "**It is nice seeing you again, young one. Nice indeed.**"_

_ Merlin shot them both a strange glance, as if he didn't know what was going on between the two beings._

_ "We need your help."_

_ "**Yes, I think you do, Merlin, otherwise you'd never come to me. You never do unless you need counsel.**"_

_ Lily smirked at that._

_ Merlin sighed. "Sorry. But this is important. Arthur has been enchanted. He thinks he's in love with the lady Vivian. He's lost his senses."_

_ Kilgharrah chuckled. "**This is magic indeed!**"_

_ "Everything I have tried has failed."_

_ "**From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart.**"_

_ "And his heart is controlling his brain."_

_ "**There is no magic that can break this enchantment.**"_

_ Merlin paused for a split second. "There must be."_

_ "**It has too great a hold.**"_

_ "I cannot let Arthur die!"_

_ "**Patience, young warlock! The solution lies in a force greater than you, or I could understand. A force that has puzzled many minds.**"_

_ Lily cast her gaze down and smiled. Oh yes, she knew what force it was..._

_ "Please, we have very little time. Just tell me!"_

_ Kilgharrah huffed again. "**Young warlock, Vivian knows.**"_

_ "Vivian? She's cursed!"_

_ Lily nudged him in the ribs. "Not her. Me. My real name, my druidic name if you want, is Vivian."_

_ Merlin tilted his head. "So?"_

_ She chuckled. "True love, Merlin. We need Gwen. And we need her now. Go ahead, I'll catch up."_

_ He nodded and hurried away, leaving her with the dragon._

* * *

_"**You seem troubled, young one.**"_

_ "I am. It's been almost six months now, that I am here. I worry my father would call me home soon."_

_ "**I do not believe your time has come, Dragonlord.**"_

_ Lily sat down on a stone. "About that. I've read many things about Dragonlords. And the one thing that puzzles me is that the powers are only given from-"_

_ "**Father to son, yes, indeed. In your case, however, it passed down onto a daughter. Rare, very rare thing, only happened twice in my reckoning. But it doesn't mean you're less a Dragonlord, Vivian.**"_

_ "I guess I'm not, then." She smiled to him. "You know, I guess Merlin never tells you, because he doesn't feel like it, but I'm very grateful for what you teach us."_

_ "**I know you are, young one. The warlock isn't, but he will be in his own time. Now go, you'll miss all the entertainment.**"_

_ "I don't mind." But she got up all the same. "I like talking with you."_

_ "**Then come talk with me more often.**"_

_ She bowed her head again. "I will. Good day, Kilgharrah."_

_ "**And good day to you, Vivian.**"_

* * *

"So you still don't sleep well?"

"Dad, you're dying. This isn't the time."

Rumpel winced in pain. Baelfire, standing in the archway, looked at them frightfully. "This is perfectly the time, Vivian."

She chuckled. "You haven't called me that in a long time, Dad."

"I know."

"So why know?"

"Because this is the name I chose for you."

"Lily is name I chose for myself."

"Vivian..."

"As lovely this is, Papa, the witches are here."

Lily looked over at her somehow brother. "Give me a weapon."

"No." She looked down at Rumpel. "You have no magic when your dragon isn't near. You'll get killed."

"Neal has no magic either."

Neal tilted his head. "Well... I might differ."

She rolled her eyes. "Very well then." She stood up and provided a weak shield before her father. "I will stay here. You go and protect our father, Baelfire."

"I will. Vivian."

She smiled. "I prefer Lily. The Lady of Avalon."


	8. 7, Last of the Dragonlords

**7. Last of the Dragonlords**

* * *

Lily had been watching over her father for over a week now, what with Belle still oblivious to their previous love life, and with Bae still avoiding him.

Strangely enough, Neal had accepted to spend time with his sister. Somehow acknowledging genes they didn't have in common.

Almost two weeks after Cora's death though, there was a new development.

"Hey Neal!"

The brown-haired man who was her adoptive brother whirled around and stopped on his way to Granny's. "Hey, Lils. Care to you us? I'm having lunch with Henry today."

She clenched her teeth. "You think? Won't it bother him?"

He shook his head. "Nah. It's time he knows who you are anyway, don't you think?"

Lily smiled and walked up to him.

* * *

They entered the diner together, heads immediately turning their way.

Many people in town had started avoiding Lily since they heard whose daughter she was. But bizarrely, hanging out with Baelfire made her more approachable somehow.

"Dad!"

She cast her eyes to the left and saw a little ball of hair spring out of his seat and right into Neal's arms.

Emma, who had been sitting with him, sighed and nodded to Lily, saluting her.

"Hello kid. Hungry?"

"Starving! Oh, hello Lily!"

She looked down at her now nephew. "Hi there Henry? Does it bother if I join your dad and you for lunch?"

Henry's brow furrowed. He looked over at his father, then back at her. "Sure."

* * *

After Emma left, Lily had the pleasure to see that Neal, far from spoiling his son, was continuing his ex-girlfriend's education without knowing.

"Henry, I've told you before, no staring."

Lily's gaze, which had been settled somewhere between the door and the ceiling, moved back to the kid in front of her. Yes, he was staring.

She leaned in, and smirked. "Is there something you want to know, Henry?"

He leaned in as well, and on the tone of secrets, pointed in her face. "Are you dating my dad?"

Neal and Lily exchanged a quick glance at that, then burst into uncontrollable laughs. "Henry! Of course I'm not dating your dad!"

Neal stopped coughing and patted Henry's head. "Lily is my sister, kid. She's Mr Gold's adoptive daughter, remember?"

Henry's brow furrowed again, as if he was in deep thought, then relaxed. "Cool. Can I call you Auntie, then?"

Lily gasped in awe. "Uh, yeah, sure. As long as you don't call me Auntie Vivian, I'm cool with it."

"Great. Now... Dad. I want an icecream."

Neal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ask your mother."

* * *

_A few weeks after Lady Vivian and her father left the court, Camelot was victim of a powerful sleeping curse. If Merlin and Arthur had not been away when it struck, the whole city would have been invaded by an army of the dead._

_ Unfortunately for Lily, as Merlin had promised, he chose that moment to release Kilgharrah._

_ Not two hours after his release, the dragon was attacking Camelot._

_ Lily, who could feel his rage and hatred through their telepathic link, spent a night clutching her head and screaming._

_ To which Gaius was powerless._

* * *

_When dawn struck, Merlin bolted into his room – for now occupied by a young witch in pain. He shook her awake. "Lily!"_

_ She was crying without noticing. Her green eyes were somehow darkened, as if Kilgharrah's acts were taking their toll on her. "Merlin?"_

_ He nodded softly and handed her a cup of water. "I need you."_

_ "I can't. I can't move. He's...he's not happy at all and..."_

_ "Lily, Camelot needs you. Leon needs you. Please, try and shut it down?"_

_ Her eyes darkened another tone, and her voice shattered. "Then do it, you idiot! Do it, you who thought it wise to release a revengeful dragon at the break of night!"_

_ Gaius came into the room at that, and pushed a hand to Lily's forehead. "I know it's hard, child, but please try to shut the connection. We won't kill Kilgharrah. But we need you to stop him."_

_ Lily closed her eyes, crying again, but this time willingly. "He won't listen."_

_ Merlin shook his head. "He will. He has to."_

_ Her eyes shot open again, hard, unforgiving. "I will help. But I won't forgive you, _Emrys_."_

_ Merlin shuddered under her gaze and words. It was the first time ever she used his druidic name, and the venom she put in the word made it clear she was threatening his life._

_ He hadn't time to answer, she stood up abruptly, and hurried out of Gaius' office to change._

_ Gaius put a hand to Merlin's shoulder. "If she _is_ a Dragonlord, she is the only one who can help."_

* * *

_But when the King asked for his loyal counsellor – and Merlin as Royal servant – for a special meeting, Lily was far from thinking about help._

_ She was in the stables, preparing a horse for herself._

_ She was considering leaving Camelot. Leaving Leon also, but for the best._

_ She was too deep in Kilgharrah's head to be sane._

_ And when it was decided that Arthur and Merlin would go searching for another Dragonlord – more willing, perhaps, than Lily – she was already gone._

* * *

_When the night came, Lily was far off. The rain had started falling hard on her, but a quick and swift use of her magic helped her keeping dry and warm._

_ When she settled down for the night, though, a tickling at the back of her head made her almost unwillingly open her mind._

_ Merlin's soul touched her so angrily she thought about putting up her barriers again in no time._

_ "Lily!" She could feel his sense of betrayal leaking through her. She huffed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_ She kicked in a stone. "Running away from a bunch of idiots, saving my sorry ass, and trying to forget I even got there in the first place!"_

_ He felt sorry for a split second. "You haven't said goodbye."_

_ "I hate goodbyes."_

_ "I had to lie to Leon. Tell him you came with Arthur and I but went ahead of us. You should have seen the look on his face. He was devastated."_

_ "A little like me when I felt my dragon's pain last night."_

_ Merlin didn't answer at first, and she knew some of her own guilt had leaked through._

_ Leon..._

_ That's why she hated goodbyes. Seeing his blue eyes full of tears, she'd have killed herself for that._

_"What is it you want?"_

_ "The King has sent us on a quest to find another Dragonlord. He's named Balinor."_

_ "So?"_

_ "If he's willing to help us, you can keep to your own...beliefs."_

_ "Good. But I'm not going back."_

_ "No?"_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "At the inn of the Jumping goat, on Cenred's land." He paused. "Wait, are you-"_

_ "I'm joining you, yes. If this Balinor is half as daft as you, I prefer to be there when he deals with Kilgharrah."_

_ "Lily... Balinor is my father."_

_ She put her fingers to her temples and cringed. "Well then. There's one reason why I should be more careful. See you in the morning." She was about to close the connection, but had one last message to deliver. "This changes nothing."_

* * *

_When morning struck, Lily was already close to the inn the boys had slept in, and was about to pass it when she heard one man speak about "Two strange folks looking for Balinor." When the same man talked about warning Cenred of their presence, she kicked her horse's sides and hurried forward._

_ It was close to midday when she caught them._

_ Well, "them". More like Merlin alone._

_ Arthur had succumbed to a wound Kilgharrah provided him two nights prior, and had lost too much blood for comfort._

_ Merlin outstretched a hand as if he meant to curse Lily, and she didn't even spare him a glance when she checked on Arthur._

_ She continued on, and heard Merlin's horse catch up with hers._

_ She really was in no mood to speak._

_ "We have to go to Mountain Feorre, he lives in a cave there."_

_ She nodded but still didn't care to speak._

_ Thankfully, Merlin had understood, and didn't push her._

_ He'd have been cursed senseless if he had anyway._

* * *

_On the foot of Mountain Feorre was a swift river. Lily stopped her horse on the bank and turned to Merlin. "Go. He's _your_ father, not mine."_

_ The young warlock didn't answer and hurried in the water, while she took care of carrying Arthur off his horse and onto the ground._

_ His wound wasn't large, but a dragon's tail was as sharp as glass, and the gashes were deep._

_ She sighed. "And you had to come anyway, stubborn son of a prat."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ Lily shot up and whirled around. She was met with the dark eyes of a tall man with greying long hair and beard. "I could ask you the same question."_

_ His head tilted on the side, as if he was trying to see something under the skin._

_ "This man needs help. Can you provide him this?"_

_ "I can. Is he your friend?"_

_ She shook her head. "He's his friend." She pointed at Merlin. "And unfortunately for me, I happen to live with him."_

_ Balinor nodded and eyed Arthur. "Carry him inside. Quick."_

_ Lily didn't spare Merlin a glance and followed her fellow Dragonlord inside the cave._

* * *

_A few minutes later, a fire was lit, and Arthur was lying on Balinor's bed._

_ The man had mixed some ingredients he patched Arthur's shoulder with, and as Lily was __kneeling before him, he glanced at her, careful._

_ She looked up, her gaze still hard with her pain and deep rage. "Go on. I know you have magic. And he knows too."_

_ He looked briefly at Merlin, then closed his eyes. "Ahluttre that seocness. Thurh-haele braed." Then he looked up into Lily's eyes. "He needs rest."_

_ Merlin spoke up as his father stood from his patient's side. "Will he be alright?"_

_ "By morning." Then he passed the boy._

_ Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, then his gaze settled onto Lily's._

_ She was looking around the cave, trying to find anything in Balinor's belongings that could help her Dragonlord's nature._

_ She found nothing._

* * *

_"I didn't know you could exist."_

_ Lily's eyes snapped back at her host, standing behind Merlin, silent as he walked. "Why?"_

_ He shrugged. "Dragonlords are men, rarely women."_

_ "I happen to be me." She smirked. "How did you know?"_

_ He looked once again at Merlin, then sat down on the rock-hard floor. "Your mind is raging. You have a dragon inside that needs to break free. I was like that once. A long time ago."_

_ Lily smiled. "Then I'll break him free."_

_ "Be careful. Maturity is needed, and you are far too young for this."_

_ "I know." To that she stood up and left the cave, back into the now dusky light and breeze._

_ Leaving father and son alone._

* * *

_Night passed on, and as Lily stood by the river in the sunlight, a man came beside her._

_ "Why can't you stop Kilgharrah?"_

_ She briefly glanced at him. "Why don't I want to would be a better question."_

_ "Merlin told me you had a man back in Camelot." She nodded. "Do you want him dead?"_

_ "No, of course not. But if I make him run away with me, he'll be an outlaw, and I don't want that for him. And I don't want Kilgharrah dead. He's the last of his kind."_

_ Balinor sighed. "I can tell you how to stop him."_

_ "Won't come, then?"_

_ "No. I don't know. But Kilgharrah won't listen to me a second time. He is not my dragon anymore."_

_ "Your dragon?" This time she fully turned to face his profile. "What do you mean?"_

_ Balinor faced her. "A dragon answers to the Dragonlord he's linked to. Once, Kilgharrah was linked to me. Now, he's linked to you. I can feel it inside your head. A link you can't break however hard you try. He's the one who's awaken your magic. He's yours."_

_ "Then Camelot is doomed. I have no wish to steal Kilgharrah his revenge."_

* * *

_"I feel great! What the hell did you give me?"_

_ Lily's head turned, and she saw her prince, as fresh as his first day, getting out of the cave and towards his servant. He looked around at his surroundings._

_ "It was down to Balinor."_

_ "So we found him then, thanks heavens for that! And was the hell is Lily doing here? Does she know him?"_

_ "She followed us. Thought she could help. But he isn't willing to help."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You won't persuade him."_

_ "Does he know what's at stake?" Lily thought Merlin had nodded, 'cause she heard Arthur's answer to a silent sign. "What kind of a man is he?"_

_ "I don't know. I thought he'd be something more."_

* * *

_An hour later, Arthur had tried – and failed – to convince Balinor to help._

_ Merlin and him were preparing the horses when the Prince of Camelot noticed Lily was not moving from her spot near the river._

_ He walked to her. "What are you doing, we're going back!"_

_ She turned her head and watched him carefully, thinking a hundred miles fast. "I'm not going back. I'm staying here."_

_ Arthur's eyes widened in astonishment. "I thought you wanted to help!"_

_ "Well, I can't! And Balinor can help me better than I can help Camelot."_

_ "Balinor? How can a sorcerer help you?"_

_ Lily faced Arthur and put her hands on his shoulders. "Because, Arthur Pendragon, I have magic myself." And she walked away._

_ Only to have her arm caught in a vice-like grip. Arthur's face was red with anger. "Was it you then? Who released the dragon?"_

_ Lily chuckled darkly. "No, it wasn't me. But I knew you'd come to that conclusion. After all, you're no better than your father. Everyone magical is a threat to the kingdom, isn't it? And here I am, a witch, and one who's never done anything to harm anyone in Camelot. Bravo!"_

_ Arthur's eyes calmed down. "You've never? You swear?"_

_ "I swear."_

_ He released her arm and sighed. "Then I bid you farewell. I won't tell a soul."_

_ Lily didn't catch her breath. "Thanks you. Live well, Arthur, and take care of Leon for me."_

_ "Leon?" But she was already back into the cave. "_Leon_?"_

* * *

_Balinor was not far, and he was packing._

_ Lily's eyes widened. "Changed your mind already?"_

_ The man sighed. "Merlin spoke of Gaius. He's the man-"_

_ "Who's helped you escape? That sounds just like Gaius."_

_ Balinor's brown eyes settled on her. "You know him?"_

_ She nodded. "He's the court physician. And...he used to teach me."_

_ Balinor almost passed her, but pushed a hand to her shoulder before. "Do not make them responsible for Kilgharrah's fate. He chose to take revenge. No one chose for him."_

_ Lily waited until he was a few yards away, then grunted before hurrying out. "Wait! I'm coming with you!"_

* * *

_Not long after, they found themselves close to the small camp Arthur and Merlin had settled down for lunch._

_ Balinor took them from behind. Merlin whirled around, a blade in his hand. "Careful boy. This is dangerous country."_

_ Arthur walked to him. "Then will you come with us?"_

_ Balinor looked at the warlock facing him. "You were right, Merlin. There are some people in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."_

_ "If you succeed in defeating the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."_

_ Balinor huffed. "I seek no reward."_

_ Arthur grinned and pushed his sword onto the ground. "Great! Let's eat!"_

_ That's when Lily came out of the trees. "Even me?"_

_ Arthur jumped at her sight. "Holy-! Lily! I thought you-"_

_ "Well, where my teacher goes, there I go also." She leaned in his face, smirking. "Will you keep your promise, my prince?"_

_ "Depends. Do you know how to slay a dragon?"_

_ She shook her head. "No. But I do know how to light a fire on wet wood."_

_ Arthur let himself fall on the leaves covering the forest' floor, and gestured her forward. "Very well then. I promise."_

_ Lily smirked wider and knelt before the twigs. "Kebryeth!"_

_ Merlin's head snapped at her when he heard her practising magic._

_ At the sight of Arthur not even moving, he even fell on his ass._

_ With a good excuse, of course._

* * *

_Morning struck, and with it, an ambush._

_ Lily woke to the sound of Arthur's voice. "Cenred's men."_

_ Beside her, Balinor sprang to his feet, taking no time in finding a sword to protect his son with._

_ Lily, now free to practise magic, just stood there._

_ Her rage and anger could finally be satiated._

_ A man came standing before her. "Unwise to be unarmed girl."_

_ She tilted her head, smirking devilishly. "Yeah? Who tells you I'm unarmed?" She outstretched her hand and shouted "Kealthyai!" The man's neck cracked, and he fell to the ground, dead._

_ She was about to defeat another opponent when Merlin's scream on anguish came from behind her. She only had time to whirl around before Balinor fell in his son's arms, a gaping hole in his abdomen._

_ "No!"_

_ The last soldier fell to her hand, and she hurried to the Dragonlord's side._

_ "Balinor!"_

_ He gasped and gazed into Merlin's eyes. "I see you have your father's talents. Merlin..."_

_ "Please, no. Please, I can save you."_

_ "Listen to me. Lily, listen too. When you face the dragon, remember. Be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."_

_ "I can't do it." Lily's hand shot to Merlin's shoulder without her consent. She was probably content now that her bloodlust had been silenced._

_ "Listen to me. You're my son. I've seen enough of you to see that you'll make me proud."_

_ And to these words, Balinor, Merlin's father, died in his son's hold._

* * *

_When Arthur came around, his words were not to soothe Merlin's loss._

_ They were for Lily. "Can you do something against this beast?"_

_ Lily's gaze darkened once again. She clutched Merlin's shirt and stood up, growling. "Yes, I can! But hear me on this, Arthur Pendragon! I am a Dragonlord, and I will stop at nothing to save this dragon's life, are we clear?"_

_ Arthur bowed his head, for once at a loss for words. "Clear."_

_ "Then come. We have to bury the bravest of men."_

* * *

_Camelot was broken when they reached it. The walls were cracked on many sides, burnt on others. Some corpses were still fuming in the courtyard, people were moving them to a common grave._

_ Arthur and Merlin hurried to the King's chambers, while Lily stood outside, waiting._

_ Her brain was racing._

_ Arthur had agreed to prepare a diversion. Knights supposed to take the dragon down while she really stopped him. They'd take the credit of her bravery, but Arthur would know._

_ And he had decided to tell the knights who'd come with him as well._

_ She prayed it didn't include-_

_ "Lily!"_

_ The door opened and revealed Leon. His arms came around her at once, and she clutched his chainmail. How she had missed that embrace. "Leon..."_

_ "I was worried for your life."_

_ "And I am worried for yours. Tell me you haven't agreed to that suicide mission."_

_ Leon smiled sadly. "What kind of a knight would I be if I didn't protect what I love the __most?"_

* * *

_Hours later, dusk had come. Arthur had his knights – plus Merlin – gathered in a clearing in front of Camelot's doors._

_ Lily rode into the circle, under Leon's astonishment. "Knights, I am here before your eyes because I need your trust. Many of you know me as a maid, as Leon's lover, maybe. None of you know my real identity."_

_ She stopped and gazed deep into Leon's blue eyes. "I am the only one who can stop this dragon. And I am so because I am the last Dragonlord."_

_ There was a rumour, spreading like fire, around the ranks, and many drew out their swords._

_ Not Leon._

_ But his gaze translated his pain. She had betrayed his trust._

_ Arthur's horse came standing beside him. "What Lily says is true. I'm asking of you to help her. We'll make a diversion. Lily's task is to take the dragon down. We could very well die in this attempt, but know that I have complete faith in this woman. I have sworn to keep her powers secret, and so must each of you tonight."_

_ "But, Sire, she is a sorcerer. She can betray us and ask the dragon to kill you."_

_ Lily's gaze settled on the man. "You're Caridoc, right? How long have I lived in these walls? How many times have you seen me making your beds and serving you food. I am not one of these sorcerer that bring ill news wherever they pass. I will leave Camelot once my deed is done if that is what you wish me to do." Her eyes settled back onto Leon's. "I swear it."_

_ He avoided her gaze._

_ Arthur sighed. "Well then, let's go!"_

* * *

_Lily and Merlin rode side by side._

_ The warlock reached her by mind not long after they had left their reunion._

_ "Why don't you want me to take care of this?"_

_ "Kilgharrah is my dragon, Merlin, not yours. Your father said so."_

_ "Your dragon?"_

_ "We are linked. He won't harm me."_

_ "I'm sorry for Leon."_

_ A lump formed in her throat. "I had to tell Arthur, and to tell them all. It is one pace ahead on the path of freedom. And if this is the last thing I do, let it be in the spotlight, not in the shadows."_

* * *

_Kilgharrah didn't waste time to show up, and Arthur's tactic of splitting the group up to surround the beast was soon proven wrong._

_ Many knights died under his tail's sharp pikes, others under his fire._

_ Lily jumped off her horse to protect Leon from the dragon breath._

_ "Kaleith!" The curse formed a shield from Kilgharrah's fire, and he stopped blowing._

_ "**You won't harm me, Vivian.**" And he whirled around to take Arthur and Merlin down._

_ While Lily grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him under the cover of the trees._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ Leon snatched his hand off hers. "Let me go back. My prince needs me."_

_ She outstretched her hand and shouted. "Fieltha!" Leon went flying against a tree and chains tied him there. "I know you're angry. I know I should have told you. But right now, you're going to stay here and let me take care of this."_

_ "Why?"_

_ She took a few paces forward and grabbed his face with both hands. "Because, Sir Leon, Captain of the Knights of Camelot, I love you, and if you die here, so do I." She kissed him forcibly and left._

* * *

_Arthur had fallen under one of Kilgharrah's strikes when she pushed herself before Merlin._

_ Lily closed her eyes and felt her heart shatter. A growl came from within her chest, and she looked back up at the last dragon facing her._

_ "Oh, dracon! Non didikai! Kar imiss, epsipass imalla okrat. Katostar obor ceriss." Kilgharrah looked away at that, clearly shaken by Lily's use of her powers. "Katiskur mita sentende divoless. Kar...krissass."_

_ The Great dragon bowed before his Dragonlord, and Merlin stood beside Lily, a spear in his hand. Tears flowed through her eyes, but she didn't move to stop him. Not yet._

_ "**I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed...**"_

_ Merlin gestured as if he was going to strike him, and then stopped his arm. Tears were also showing in his eyes. "Go! Leave!"_

_ Lily put a soothing hand on his shoulder, then looked back at Kilgharrah. "If you ever attack Camelot again, we _will_ kill you." The dragon nodded his understanding. "We've shown you mercy, now you must do the same to others."_

_ "**Young ones, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again.**"_

_ And the last of the great dragons took flight, leaving the last two Dragonlords alone in a dark clearing._

_ Lily fell to her knees and sobbed._

_ While Arthur woke up._

* * *

"So, Neal, I had something I wanted to ask you."

Lily, her brother and Henry were now out in the street, aimlessly walking together, the kid a little ahead of his guardians.

"Go ahead, ask."

She smirked. "I wondered if you'd come live with me."

Neal stopped and faced his sibling. "What?"

Lily chuckled. "Don't make that face. I just... Look, I've lived alone for almost 29 years now, and I've got a big house. I don't see why you should pay Granny for a room when your sister can house you for free."

He looked as in deep thought.

But another took the decision for him. "He will. Won't you Dad?"

Lily's and Neal's gazes turned down to the boy sneaking up on their conversation, and burst into chuckles.

Very well then...


	9. 8, The tears of Uther Pendragon

**8. The tears of Uther Pendragon**

* * *

A week later, Lily woke to the sound of Tamara's voice in her kitchen.

Neal's fiancée had arrived not a day after he had settled at Lily's. At first, the woman looked very suspicious to Lily, but after small talks, she decided to mind her own business.

But promised herself she'd kill the girl if she ever dared hurting her brother.

* * *

"So. Neal here is Rumpelstiltskin's son, but what about you?"

Lily's still tired eyes looked up into the darkest pair of eyes. They reminded her of Balinor's. But deadlier. Far deadlier. "Ever heard of Camelot?"

Tamara chuckled darkly. "Of course I've heard of Camelot? Who do you think I am?"

Lily tilted her head in a meaning "shit I have no idea". "Well, let's say that, to be simple, I was Merlin's companion. I'm not in the tales because, when the curse struck, I was back in Fairytaleland."

"So you're not the Lady of the Lake then?"

Lily snorted. "Hell no. She was Merlin's lover, her name was Freya. She didn't live her love long enough though, poor darling. No, I wasn't the Lady of the Lake."

"Then why Lady of Avalon?"

"Honey, don't you think it's a little early?"

Lily's gaze settled on her brother, just out of the living-room. She smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, Bae. Well, lovebirds, I'm off to the garden of doom. See you later!"

However, as she made her way to the dwarves and Anton for her morning gardening, something tickled Lily in the back of her mind.

She wasn't part of Camelot's legend, but neither was Leon...

* * *

_More than a year had passed, and still Morgana was missing. After the episode of the Fires of Idirsholas, she had vanished in the arms of her sister Morgause._

_ Ever since Kilgharrah had left Camelot, Uther wasted no time and sent his son and almost all the Knights in search parties._

_ Meanwhile, Lily had stuck to her promise. She hadn't practised magic since her dragon had left, and she doubted she could now he was far off._

_ One day though, as she was taking care of a knight's room with Gwen – who had been replacing a plain maid for a while – the door burst open and revealed no one else than Leon._

_ Who looked straight past Lily and at Gwen. "Guinevere!"_

_ Gwen stood up at the sound of urgency in his voice. "What is it, my lord?"_

_ "It's the Lady Morgana, she's been found!"_

_ Gwen gasped and hurried out of the room, while Lily's brow furrowed._

* * *

_Silence stretched, and as Leon was about to go, Lily called his name. "Sir Knight?"_

_ He sighed and whirled around._

_ She carefully walked to him and touched his shoulder. Blood oozed on her fingers. "You're hurt."_

_ "It's nothing."_

_ Her green eyes met his blue ones for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Please go to Gaius'. It could be worse than it looks." And with that, she exited the room as well._

* * *

_Ever since her stunt with magic, Lily and Leon had barely spoken a word to each other. If by inadvertence they crossed each other's path in the corridors, he'd either ignore her or turn another way._

_ It drove her mad._

_ It drove her mad because she remembered her father's words, and it had been almost two years since she arrived in Camelot. He could call her back anytime. And she'd be crossed with the __man she loved._

_ It drove her mad._

* * *

_Two days after the King's ward's miraculous reappearance, Lily was called in her chambers._

_ Why Morgana of all people, she who ignored her very existence, would call on Lily made her feel strange._

_ Would she know?_

_ Was it even possible that she knew?_

* * *

_The door was open when she reached it, but she knocked anyway._

_ "Come in!"_

_ So she did. Morgana was radiant in her creamy gown. Gone were the tears, gone were the stigmates of a long imprisonment._

_ So soon? Very very suspicious indeed._

_ "Ah, Lily, isn't it? Come, sit with me."_

_ Lily entered the room further. "You wanted to see me, my lady?"_

_ "Yes, I did. Come now, I won't bite you." She chuckled, and it sent chills up Lily's spine. "How long have you been working here, Lily?"_

_ Lily sat. "Two years, my lady."_

_ "Indeed. Strange I didn't notice you before. Now, what I called you for. Gwen is a good friend to me, and a perfect maid, but she seems to be bowing under hundreds of chores. I have asked the king, and he agreed I could have a second maid to help Gwen. Would you like being this maid?"_

_ Lily gasped. She definitely hadn't expected that. "Me, my lady?"_

_ "You. Gwen and you are friends, I hear. And you are close to Merlin as well. So, who better? The friends of my friends are my friends, is it not?"_

_ "I guess so, my lady. I would be honoured to be your maid."_

_ "Then it's settled. I hope we'll get along. No, I'm sure we'll get along."_

_ Lily shot up. "Shall I start now, my lady?"_

_ Morgana smiled. A full of venom king of smile. "Yes, why not. Good day to you, Lily."_

_ She curtsied. "And a bright day to you, my lady."_

* * *

_"Morgana wants you as her maid?" Merlin sat down on his bed. "But why?"_

_ "She seems different, haven't you noticed?" He shook his head. "More distant, colder, implacable. I'm not entirely certain she has been detained during this year. She's escaped with Morgause, after all."_

_ "So you think she knows about you."_

_ "I'm sure she does. What she'll try to do to me remains unknown though."_

_ "Then we'll be careful."_

_ "Extra careful."_

* * *

_The following evening was dedicated to a feast in Morgana's honour. While Gwen attended as her servant, Lily was assigned to taking care of the knights, as she usually did._

_ As she was going to the kitchens to fetch more wine, though, she bumped into someone who was beyond drunk._

_ "Well, if this isn't the woman who broke my heart!"_

_ Lily's eyes cast upwards. Leon's eyes were almost black, blinded by alcohol. He was barely standing on his feet. She sighed. "Come, my lord, let's put you to bed before you say things you'll regret."_

_ "Oh... Will you curse me as you did once before? To silence me?"_

_ She took his arm and pulled him forward. Unlike what she thought, he didn't resist and followed her. "No. But I will punch you."_

_ By the time they reached his room though, Leon had already passed from aggressive drunk __to sad drunk._

_ "I miss you, you know. Although you lied to me and used magic on me and everything, I miss you."_

_ Lily sighed again and untied his cape, throwing it aside while she took his chainmail off. "And I miss you, sir knight, but-"_

_ Leon's hand cupped her cheek. "Sir knight. I love when you call me that."_

_ Green eyes met blue ones. He seemed sobered up a little. "Do you?"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

_ Lily's hand took his from her cheek, and she smirked. "Let me undress you, sire. It would uncomfortable to sleep all suited up like that."_

_ "Lily." This time she could swear he was sobered up. She looked once again into his eyes. "I won't ask for excuses. But-"_

_ "Sh." She put a finger on his lips. "Let me help you, sire. As much as I'd love to think you are sober, you still have far too much wine in your system not to speak nonsense."_

_ She struggled with his chainmail a few more instants, and when Leon was left in his beige tunic and black trousers, she took a pace backwards. "There. All ready. Good night, Leon."_

_ She whirled around as if to leave, but a strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back into one knight's embrace._

_ He kissed her so gently and tenderly she'd sworn this was their first kiss._

_ Like a reminder._

_ "Good night, Lily."_

* * *

_Two days later, Merlin came bursting in Morgana's room while Lily was attending to it._

_ "Is she around?" Lily shook her head, but he kept on whispering. "The King's state is worsening. And I've seen Morgana using mandrake roots on him."_

_ Lily nodded. "I've heard it cry."_

_ "So did I. I'm going after her tonight."_

_ To that she grasped his hand. "No, Merlin. If she knows I have magic, I must go. She'd maybe try to win my loyalties. I won't bargain on that."_

* * *

_Night had fallen. Morgana had stolen a horse from the stables, but Lily knew the woods. She cast a spell on her feet so she made no sound, and followed the former ally of Camelot._

_ The journey lasted a good hour, before Morgana jumped off her horse._

_ Lily hid behind a fallen trunk. She quickly heard a few horses make their way towards the clearing Morgana had stopped in. Morgause was among the riders._

_ She kept hidden but opened her ears._

_ "Sorry you had to wait, there was much to discuss."_

_ "You mean it was successful?"_

_ "Cenred's army will ride on Camelot on my command."_

_ "There's nothing you cannot do."_

_ "It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes Arthur's battle for Uther's mind?"_

_ "When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader..." Lily could hear the hate in Morgana's words, and even if she despised the King herself, she wouldn't wish for his death either._

_ When she shifted again to peak over the trunk, Lily noticed a change in the women's behaviour. But she didn't think she had been seen._

_ "Finally we are ready."_

_ "Not quite. Merlin suspects me."_

_ "Has he told Arthur?"_

_ "Not yet but he will. And he surely has told his little friend, the witch."_

_ "Vivian?" Another chill went up Lily's spine. How on earth did Morgause know her name? By which sorcery did she cross that information? Not even the knights present that fateful night had known of her true name! "Well then we must stop them!"_

_ "That will not be difficult."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because she's already here!"_

_ Lily cursed under her breath and got out of her hiding place._

* * *

_The evil sisters didn't stop her from running at first, only a spell from Morgause pulled her back and knocked her down._

_ When she came back to her senses, Lily was tied up by a cord, her magic silenced by the fabric of it, and Morgause and Morgana stood before her._

_ "Well well, little witch. Caught at last."_

_ Lily glared at Morgause. "I don't think I've had the displeasure to meet you, High Priestess."_

_ The blonde woman smirked. "Ah, but you know who I am, and I know who you are. I sensed your magic from afar. Now, you have a choice to make. Join my sister and I in our quest against Uther's reign, or die here a painful death."_

_ Lily breathed one last deep breath, then yelled in the stars. "Kill me now then, witch!"_

_ Morgause leaned back. "So be it. But I tell you now, the venom you'll be struck with is one of the deadliest. Farewell, Vivian."_

_ And to that, Morgana spared her a falsely friendly look, and both sisters walked away._

* * *

_Scorpions, enormous scorpions, soon appeared after Morgause's escort had gone._

_ Lily started hyperventilating. No spell she could think off was working on the chains tying her, and the creatures marching on her were all deadlier than the other._

_ The first strike, she caught in the back._

_ It burnt like fire, ran like wind, and in a matter of seconds, Lily thought she'd lose her mind with fever._

_ But she was a Dragonlord, she thought, and Dragonlords don't succumb that easily._

* * *

_Casting the pain aside, she went deep within herself, and for the first time in many months, a deep growl escaped her lips._

_ "Oh dracon! Imalla! Suvente digonar! Tesur panekes!"_

_ Her strengths left her soon after that, and Lily fell back onto the leaves, an unknown poison running through her veins._

_ Until..._

_ Fire raged around her, never touching her, always teasing her._

_ Lily kept her eyes closed but managed a weak: "Thank you, Kilgharrah."_

_ Two strong claws took her as tenderly as their sharps edges could, and the Great Dragon took flight. "**Rest now, young one.**"_

_ And so she did._

* * *

_When she woke up a few hours later, at the break of dawn, Lily was shivering with fever._

_ She groaned a few times before managing to turn on her side._

_ She was lying at the edge of a cliff, and Kilgharrah was watching her, his big golden eyes like two pools of melted sun._

_ She smiled up at him. "I didn't think you'd answer my call."_

_ "**Vivian... I could not resist a Dragonlord, my Dragonlord. Even if I wanted to.**"_

_ "I'm grateful, thank you." She tried to sit up, but she was too weak._

_ "**Lie still.**"_

_ She groaned. "My head."_

_ "**The surkat's poison is powerful. I've given you an enchantment that will help you heal. ****But it will take time.**"_

_ Lily nodded her understanding and closed her eyes once again, drifting in the shadows._

* * *

_When she woke up next, the day was already far on._

_ She had woken to the sound of a shrieking scream. Like..._

_ The mandrake._

_ Her eyes looked for the dragon at her side. "You shouldn't have let me sleep!"_

_ "**I had no choice, young witch. The venom was too strong. Even for your great powers.**"_

_ Lily rolled over and tried to get up. Her head was bobbing less, and she wasn't burning anymore. The spell had worked._

_ "I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it is my fault. We should have trusted you, Merlin and I. We shouldn't have trusted Morgana."_

_ "**You did what you felt was right. And that shows great courage. But trust is a double edged sword.**"_

_ Lily rolled her eyes. "We thought – because she has magic – we thought...we were the same."_

_ "**In some ways you are."**_

_ Lily nearly snorted at that. "No. I'll never be like her, and neither will Merlin."_

_ "**You have learnt an important lesson, Vivian: your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love.**"_

_ In other circumstances, Lily would have found the phrasing oddly similar to a wedding vows. But not now. "I need to get back to Camelot."_

_ "**You're not yet fully recovered, Vivian, and it's more than three days walk!**"_

_ An idea passed her mind. If he agreed, she'd enjoy herself. "I've no intention of walking."_

_ "**I am not a horse, young one!**"_

_ Lily took a pace forward and towards the edge. "No, you are not. But desperate situations need desperate means." She put a hand on his nose. "Please?"_

_ Kilgharrah blew on her hand. It was warm, but not too hot. "**Very well then."**_

* * *

_Flying on a dragon's back was far from being comfortable, but Lily, linked as she was with the beast she rode, could feel his excitement everytime he had to change direction or rush into a wave of wind._

_ Kilgharrah had been imprisoned for far too long._

_ As she could see the castle's towers from where she was, Lily tried – and succeeded – to reach Merlin in mind._

_ "Lily, is that you?" She didn't have to answer. "Do you know how worried I was? It's been two days since you left!"_

_ "Merlin, I have no time. Morgana and her sister have signed a treaty with Cenred. His army is marching on Camelot as we speak. Tell Arthur, tell him I said it even. But do not say anything about my sources. Let's pretend it was one of Cenred's general as I travelled to gather herbs."_

_ "Right, calm down. Where are you?"_

_ "On my favourite scaled horse. I'm coming home."_

_ "On your-Kilgharrah?"_

_ She chuckled. "You'll say hello another time. Go now, the clock ticks!"_

* * *

_Kilgharrah left her in the clearing they had fought so many moons prior, and Lily took no time in hurrying back to the castle._

_ Against all odds, the first room she went to was Leon's._

_ He opened the door after three knocks. Night was already deep. "Lily? Thank the heavens!"_

_ He pulled her into a hug, and she revelled in the sight and scent and hold of him. It had been so long..._

_ "Leon, there is something we must discuss, now. Can I come in?"_

_ "Uh... Well..." He looked down at his tunic and trousers, then back into his room, and finally back at her. "Lily, it wouldn't be-"_

_ "Proper?" She smirked and pushed a hand to his chest, gently pushing him backwards until she was inside. She closed the door behind her then went to sit on his bed. "The hour is dark."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "The King has been the victim of an enchantment. I've learnt it not far prior. Now that Gaius has found the source, he should be better soon. However, we have a more pressing matter at hand."_

_ Leon sat beside her, his brow furrowed. "Tell me."_

_ "Cenred's armies are marching on Camelot as we speak. Morgause might be behind it all. For all I know, Camelot is weak. Perhaps weak enough to be taken by force. Unless-"_

_ "Unless we defend it." He shot up and went to put his chainmail back. "I won't ask how you've come across this information."_

_ Lily got up and winced after a stab of pain coming from the point she had been pierced on. "Believe me, sir knight, this wasn't as pleasant as it sounds."_

_ Leon was at her side in an instant. "You're hurt?" Fingers found her cheek, blue eyes bore into hers._

_ "Leon... If you keep staring at me like that, I might ravish you here and now."_

_ His eyes shot aflame for a short second. Then he chuckled. "I might take on that offer later." Then he leaned down and kissed her, a long, tender kiss, before he escaped his room, barely clothed._

_ Lily had to remember how to breathe._

_ Two days._

_ She had to be missing for two days for Leon to forgive her..._

* * *

_However, right as she closed Leon's door behind her, another body came in contact with Lily's, and her assailant was sent flying back by the force of it._

_ Green eyes met icy ones._

_ "Morgana." Lily smirked and curtsied. "I hope you're ready for a long siege, my lady."_

_ Morgana seemed to glared right through her. "You... How did you escape?"_

_ "Ah ah... Maybe your sister didn't send the right creatures, after all. Tasty scorpions. I like the bitter sweet of their venom on my tongue."_

_ And with that, Lily walked away._

_ She didn't even throw a look back as she shouted one last sentence. "Last thing, Morgana. I resign."_

* * *

_Her next stop was Arthur's chambers._

_ The crown prince was already bowed over a map of Camelot, with Leon and another knight Lily ignored the name of._

_ "Arthur."_

_ The prince's eyes cast upwards. "Ah, Lily. Good, I was about to send Leon fetch you."_

_ Lily's and Leon's gazes met and she couldn't help but smirk." I'm sure he knew where to look."_

_ Arthur sighed. "Right, stop flirting, now's not the time. I need you."_

_ An eyebrow quirted upwards. "You need me, sire? Me?" Her gaze settled on the knight at his side._

_ "Oh, do not worry. Keran was there with the dragon and everything."_

_ "I do not remember any survivors apart from you and Leon."_

_ "Well, Keran..."_

_ The young one spoke up. "I ran away, ma'am."_

_ Arthur placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "And no one blames you for that."_

_ Lily smiled kindly at him. "Neither do I. Had I been a mere mortal, I'd probably have saved my skin as well." Then he green eyes settled back on Arthur. "What do you need me for?"_

_ "Well, no one apart from us three, Merlin, and probably Gaius as I know you, know of your powers, so we must be extra careful."_

_ "Indeed."_

_ "Leon and I need to take care of the doors. Think you could supervise the archers on the walls?"_

_ She nodded. "Of course. My fire will be hidden by a volley of arrows. Good idea, sire. But what if the door falls?"_

_ "The door won't fall." Arthur pushed his fist onto the wooden table. "Now, all of you, go. We have a siege to prepare, and no time to lose."_

_ Lily curtsied and hurried to the door, Leon on her heels._

_ "And I'd very much like if you two didn't disappear in a dark corner for the next hours."_

_ Both chuckled._

* * *

_Night fell, and with it armies arrived._

_ The booming sound of their feet on the forest ground sent shivers in any of Camelot's inhabitants._

_ Gwen and Gaius were already in the great hall, waiting for the first casualties._

_ It had been agreed Merlin would survey Morgana._

_ Lily was already up on the walls, a hundred archers under her command, not wishing to know why but how could a woman be their leader._

_ She had traded her dark blue dress for dark leather trousers and a chainmail._

_ Well... Leon had liked the sight..._

_ "Archers, on my command!"_

_ Lily waved her arm in the air, ready to lower it when the time was right._

_ Under the cover of the arrows, her magic could easily take anyone down from a distance._

_ No one would notice._

_ Well, at least she hoped Morgause didn't sense her..._

* * *

_However, as minutes and after that hours passed, arrows went missing._

_ Ladders were put up the walls, and Lily soon found herself in need of a sword._

_ She lashed off the wall and into the mêlée below. She only had to pick._

_ During that long year, she had taken lessons in sparring, in the biggest secret._

_ If her magic had to remain unknown, then she had to know how to defend herself._

* * *

_A few men fell at her hand, one lasting longer than the others, but when she sensed someone sneaking up on her from behind, she all but whirled around, her sword meeting her opponent's with a tremendous clash._

_ "I see my lessons have kicked in."_

_ Lily's smirk returned. "Arthur."_

_ "How's the wall faring?"_

_ "Well, I think." She cast her gaze up. "Very well even. Your men are well-trained, sire."_

_ "As are you."_

_ Her smirk widened. "Well... I had the best of teachers, and I thought I might help him."_

_ "Stick with me. Hate to have to face Leon if you went back with as much as a scratch."_

* * *

When she looked back on that night, Lily always had to crack a smile.

Arthur may not have been her friend, not really, but he was a great ruler, and she had loved fighting by his side.

She had not felt weak anymore after Camelot's siege.

She had been as much a warrior as anyone else on that wall.

She was proud of herself.

* * *

"Lily? Are you listening to me?"

She shook her head off her thoughts and looked back at Granny's.

The teacup in her hands was now cold, but she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry, Granny. Some other memories."

The old woman leaned in onto her counter. "Well, I thought I might as well tell you, your soon-to-be sister-in-law is acting strange."

Lily's eyes widened. "Really? How so?"

"She lives with you, I know, and yet she comes into the inn for an hour, maybe more, every day since she arrived. I find it suspicious."

Lily frowned. "Very suspicious indeed. Thanks Granny."

"At your service."

Lily sipped the rest of her cold tea and left the bar, leaving a large tip on the counter.

* * *

So... Tamara was cheating on her brother, was she?

Well, she had no idea who was after her...


	10. 9, Gwaine

**9. Gwaine**

* * *

It happened when Lily was less prepared for it.

It happened when she was spying on Tamara.

Like a tickle in the palm of her hand, something she had to scratch, and then, when she looked down at it...

Her hand was on fire.

A flame, gold and orange, perfectly curled into a ball, danced between her fingers.

Lily panicked.

She panicked, and forgot she even had the power to stop it.

* * *

"Dad!" She yelled as she entered the shop. Her voice was trembling, she was sweating, she was...terrified. Like never before. "Dad!"

Mr Gold hurried in the room, his grey eyes zeroing on his daughter. He ran to her as fast as his limp could agree. "Lily? What's happened. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and outstretched her hand. "Dad, my hand..."

"What about it?" He took it delicately between his own hands and examined it. "There's nothing wrong, child."

"It was on fire. Not five minutes ago, my hand was on fire."

To anyone else, this news wouldn't have been surprising. A trick of the mind, perhaps. To someone like them, it was a very very peculiar news. "It's impossible, Vivian. Your magic-"

"Only activates when Kilgharrah is in the same realm. I know. How could I forget? How is this possible?"

"I have no idea. No idea whatsoever."

* * *

After a good hour pondering and wondering, Lily stopped trying to light her hand again. Her magic had gone once again.

The only explanation was that a portal to Camelot had been very briefly opened. And that her dragon still lived on the other side.

She could have rejoiced at the thought.

But a portal couldn't open. Not yet. The beans were not even ready yet.

As she was looking at her feet, Lily didn't notice the man walking before her at once.

It's only when her gaze lifted to watch a traffic-light that she noticed him.

Long, unkempt dark-brown hair. Stubbled jaw. A string of leather strapped around his neck.

"Gwaine..."

But as soon as she blinked, the apparition disappeared.

Great, now she was deluding...

And about Gwaine of all people...

* * *

_Camelot was a quiet place for a while after Morgana's first treason. The city and kingdom prospered for a while. The knights didn't need to go on scouting-parties so often, and Lily could see Leon as much as she wanted._

_ She had started once again to train with Arthur. Sometimes Merlin joined in, played sword-dummy, and his prince and friend didn't like anything more than sending him tasting the dirt._

_ All in all, everything was peaceful and perfect._

_ Lily knew such times would not last..._

* * *

_Late one afternoon, after he and Arthur left Camelot to go hunting, Merlin burst into Lily's room while she was tending to some knights' tunics that needing sowing._

_ "Lily! We need you! Quick!"_

_ She sprang to her feet. "Merlin? What is it? Is it Arthur?"_

_ The warlock shook his head. "We've been attacked in a tavern, some guy helped us, and now he's the one who's wounded. Gaius needs an assistant, and I have to go back to Arthur."_

_ "I coming right away." She put down her work for later, and ran behind her friend._

* * *

_To say that she was gaping when she first saw Gwaine was an understatement._

_ Gaius had visibly stripped him off his grey linen shirt – which was now hanging on a chair – for his well-built chest was showing off on Merlin's bed._

_ For now, he was still knocked out, so she didn't see his eyes, but his face was pleasant enough to send warmth to her cheeks when Gaius caught her staring._

_ "He's lost a lot of blood. He'll wake up soon." The old physician got up from the chair he'd been sitting on, and turned to Merlin. "Go wash these, please, Merlin." Then back at her. "Lily, when he wakes up, bring him water and two drops of euphorbia to help the sting."_

_ She nodded. "No problem, Gaius."_

_ But as he meant to leave her alone with the handsome stranger, she had one last question. "What's his name?"_

_ Merlin peaked at the door, a wide grin on his lips. "His name is Gwaine."_

_ "Gwaine." Lily closed the door and whirled around, staring once again. Well well, this was going to be a loooong day..._

* * *

_He woke up an hour later, as Lily was entering the room after fetching some food for her now patient._

_ His dark brown eyes – of course his eyes had to be brown – settled on her._

_ He looked suspicious, and she had a feeling that if he had a sword nearby, she'd already feel its blade on her skin._

_ "What am I doing in this bed?" His voice was deep, but not unpleasant._

_ She advanced carefully in the room. "You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician."_

_ "Arthur?"_

_ She nodded. "Prince Arthur. You saved his life, apparently."_

_ Gwaine grunted. "If I did know who he was, I probably wouldn't have." He moved up in his bed, groaning. "He's a noble."_

_ Lily rolled her eyes and went to place the plate of food next to him on a chair. "Yeah, but he's a good man."_

_ He huffed. "If you say so. And who are you, anyway, my lady?"_

_ Lily smirked. Ah, there he was. Of course a pretty face came with a cheeky personality. "Lily. I'm Gaius' apprentice. He's the physician who treated you."_

_ As she went to back from the plate, one of Gwaine's hand snatched her own and he kissed her knuckles, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Lily."_

_ "Please, just Lily. I wouldn't want you to despise me if I were a noble." She pulled her hand free and moved in front of the bed and far from Gwaine's hands. She thought it safer. For her sake._

* * *

_"Anyway, you're a hero. The King wants to thank you, in person."_

_ Gwaine coughed in the water he was drinking. "Please, no. I met a few kings. If you met one, you've met them all."_

_ "He'll probably give you a reward."_

_ "I'm not interested."_

_ Lily's eyes widened at that. "Really? Well, you'd be the first."_

_ He smirked. "Am I gaining points?"_

_ She smirked back. "Nope. I'm already taken."_

_ His gaze didn't flinch or even darken. "I've heard that before."_

_ "Except that is true."_

_ "I've heard that one before as well. They were already taken, or not, and even if they __already had a beau, they all fell for me in the end."_

_ Lily snorted. "Not. Gonna. Happen."_

_ "We'll see." He took a grape and bit it, making sure to be extra suggestive as he did so. "Anyway, I've got everything I need-" he patted the satchel hanging at his side, "-right here."_

_ Lily then tilted her head. "Why did you help them? Merlin and Arthur?"_

_ "Well, their chance stood between slim and none." He put his hands behind his head, which displayed his torso even more. Lily forced herself not to stare or blush. And succeeded. "I... I guess I just liked the look of those prats."_

_ She huffed then looked through the window. The sun was already far on its course._

_ She needed to head back to her room and finish her work before she got grounded._

_ "Well, Gwaine, it's been a real pleasure." She bowed in mockery._

_ He faked a pout. "Leaving me so soon? What if I faint again? What if I need a doctor?"_

_ "You'll die, I'm afraid. Goodbye, Gwaine."_

_ "Goodbye, lady Lily. Sweet dreams."_

_ She snorted one last time then exited the room._

_ She had a sense that man would stop at nothing to have her in his bed._

_ The problem was, would she resist?_

_ Darn, she needed to see Leon. As soon as possible..._

* * *

_Morning came, and with it chores. Lily was assigned to laundry once more, so she headed for the lower town, and the well._

_ As she was about to cross the morning-market, however, she caught sight of a mare of brown hair she now knew well. A smirk formed at her lips as she noticed he was hitting of Guinevere of all people._

_ She stood there as he failed to charm the servant girl, then approached as he looked at his prey, flabbergasted._

_ "I'm disappointed with you, sir. Already forgotten your undying love for me?"_

_ Gwaine whirled around at the sound of her voice. "Lady Lily." He kissed her knuckled once again, his eyes boring into her. It would have made her blush, had she not been concentrating on doing anything but that. "have you dreamt about me?"_

_ She grinned. "Indeed I have. I dreamt I was driving my sword through your chest for your impertinence."_

_ "Ouch. I'm saddened. I thought you loved me back." He smirked and paced towards her, tangling something in her hair. "There. At least I'd managed to give you a flower without being emasculated." And he walked away._

_ Lily chuckled and went back to work._

_ She didn't take the flower off._

* * *

_The following day, she heard a very peculiar rumour spreading in Camelot's walls._

_ One stranger would have drunk too much in the tavern and tried to make Prince Arthur pay for it. In punishment, he was to brush all the army's boots. With Merlin._

_ So of course, Lily headed to the Great Hall._

_ As soon as the door's hinges cringed, she saw the two men's heads lift to watch her as she advanced in the room, grinning from ear to ear._

_ "Oh, shut up, Lily!"_

_ She grinned wider. "But I haven't said anything yet, Merlin."_

_ "Then don't say whatever you wished to say when you arrived."_

_ She shifted on her two feet. "Very well then. Gwaine! How marvellous to see you again!" She almost yelled._

_ He winced. "Not so loud, m'lady. I'm still a little-"_

_ "Soppy?"_

_ He snorted. "Happy to see it pleases you."_

_ "Actually, it'd be better if Arthur had thrown you to the dungeons, but still, I'll take this punishment."_

_ Gwaine looked up at her, and a dangerous smirk appeared on his lips._

_ Outstretching a hand as fast as lightning, he pulled her down next to him. "You know what? You're a maid, you can clean boots. Help us out, will you?"_

_ He launched a boot in her lap and a brush soon followed._

_ Lily's mouth was forming a perfect O at that moment._

_ Soon after, she shook her head and started working on the shoe. "I hate you."_

_ "No you don't."_

* * *

_Later, much later, as dawn threatened Camelot, Lily was down in the knight's field, taking advantage of the dark to practise. The guards had been sworn to secrecy. And the field was invisible to any chambers but Arthur's._

_ She had learnt earlier that Sir Oswald, a knight coming for the mêlée later that day, was in fact the bandit Gwaine had saved Arthur from. For his attempt of killing a "knight", Gwaine was banished from Camelot._

_ In fact, Lily was angry he hadn't said goodbye to her._

_ Or so she thought._

_ As she whirled for the umpteenth time, Lily's blade met another with a loud clash._

_ And her green eyes met dark brown ones._

_ "Gwaine, it's you."_

_ "Of course it's me." He smirked but instead of backing away, he made to attack Lily._

_ He was easy on her, but she could see that he was testing her, gaining speed and tricks as he noticed she followed._

_ Lily was sure she could beat him, on the sole reason she was a woman. Gwaine had principles. He'd never strike a woman._

_ So she took advantage of this, and soon his blade was sending flying, and hers touched his neck._

_ Gwaine's smirk didn't falter. "Cheat."_

_ Lily chuckled. "Knowing one's opponent's weakness isn't cheating, sir."_

_ "Next time we spar, I won't be easy on you."_

_ She sheathed her sword and outstretched her hand. "Deal."_

_ But instead of shaking it, Gwaine took her hand and kissed her knuckles, as usual. "I must leave now, before Arthur's father sends your Knight to kill me."_

_ Lily's eyes narrowed. "How-?"_

_ "Merlin."_

_ She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Merlin."_

_ "By the way, I wanted to tell you. If one day you realise that that Leon of yours doesn't suit you, I'll be waiting. Forever."_

_ Lily blushed at that. "Don't say that."_

_ He winked. "But it worked." He straightened and took his satchel back on the ground. "I will miss you, lady Lily."_

_ "And I you, sir Gwaine."_

_ He smiled one last time, then turned on his heels and walked away._

_ Lily felt bizarrely alone._

* * *

_Later, Lily stood beside Merlin and Gaius as the mêlée began._

_ Horses neighed, swords clashed together, men fell, men yelled in pain._

_ Soon, there only remained three opponents: Arthur, Oswald, and Ethan._

_ Lily clenched her hands into fists and moved forward, ready to intervene, even if it meant revealing her powers to Uther._

_ Ethan's horse was galloping towards Arthur, Lily's lips opened to form the words..._

_ Ethan's saddle gave way. But it wasn't Lily's doing. She looked over her shoulder and nodded at Merlin, then looked back to the mêlée._

_ Arthur was far from being safe yet._

* * *

_As much as Arthur fighting against Oswald alone was fair, Arthur fighting against Oswald and Ethan was a lost cause._

_ Until one knight got up from where he laid, and stood back to back Arthur._

_ Lily's eyes darted from one side to the other, trying to guess who it was..._

_ Her lips formed a smirk when she recognized a move._

_ "You foolish man..."_

_ The unknown knight killed both Arthur's opponents, and the prince offered him victory._

_ Once he removed his helmet, his long brown mane free, he whirled around, his brown eyes meeting Lily's._

_ She smiled widely and shook her head._

_ He bowed in return, grinning._

_ "Gwaine..."_

* * *

Lily would remember that day well. The day her heart beat for someone else than Leon.

She was still madly in love with her red-haired knight, of course, but something had shifted.

If it was possible to love two men at once, that's what happened to her.

Though as Gwaine had left soon after the mêlée, she didn't have to choose.

"Lils? Are you okay?"

She shook her thoughts away and realised she was still standing on the pavement.

Her gaze met Neal, standing beside her.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was just... Deep in thought."

"I can see that. Anything bad?"

To that she smiled. Widely. Genuinely. "No, not bad. Far from it..."

_Gwaine_...


	11. 10, The eye of the phoenix

_A/N: Well well, I never thought it'd be drawn to an end so close... Only four more chapters, and I'm done with it. I'll be sad to leave my knights once again... :'(_

**10. The eye of the phoenix**

* * *

One of the few advantages of Lily's dormant magic was that Tamara and Owen, in their vendetta against magical beings, had no idea they had to neutralise her.

So when Neal learnt about his fiancée's treason, he was devastated. On two accounts. He loved Tamara genuinely, and she had just taken Rumpel's powers out of him.

Storybrooke was at its darkest hour.

* * *

"We need a plan of attack."

Lily opened her eyes on the scene before her.

Emma, the Charmings, Red, Granny, the dwarves, Neal and Henry were all gathered in her living-room, planning, plotting.

While she was pushed aside like a mere host.

"How are the beans?"

Emma looked aside at her and sighed in annoyance. "Regina destroyed the field, you know it.

Lily snorted. "I'm gonna rectify this: Regina destroyed the field and took one plant for herself."

"And how would you know that?"

Lily smirked devilishly. "You're not the only one here with dormant magic, princess."

All eyes settled on her at that.

Very well then.

* * *

"Lily is the Lady of Avalon. Didn't you guys know?"

Not one being paid attention to Henry.

Granny stepped forward. "You said your magic didn't work here."

Lily got up and nodded. "Because it doesn't. I need my dragon to practise magic, not to have it in me. I still sense magic around me, and Regina and one beans' plant kinda broadcast."

"Right, and? What good are you if you can't help us?"

"Ah, that's the thing, princess. I can help you. I just need one bean, to open a portal where I know no one can close it, and use the power leaking through from Camelot to have my magic back. And I swear they're gonna pay." Her eyes flashed dangerously gold.

Neal put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "She won't be going alone. I'm going too. Regina may be harmless now, but no one knows where Tamara and Owen are settled. They could very well be living in the mansion, for all we know."

Emma shook her head at that. "I don't think so. There is still one person in Storybrooke who they know have magic, and I'm sure he won't let them catch him easily." A smirk played at her lips.

Henry chuckled. "Yes, Jefferson will be a good diversion."

"Settled then." Lily fell back onto her couch and drifted off.

* * *

_Months passed, and with them weariness waved around Lily like a blinding veil._

_ Three years._

_ She had been in Camelot for almost three years._

_ Her time was running out, she knew it. Her father would call her back to his side anytime now._

_ She still ignored if she'd answer his call or not._

* * *

_It was time for Arthur Pendragon to prove his valour as crown prince. One night awaken, and he had to be revealed the content of a quest in a vision._

_ Lily had thought it ridiculous at first._

_ But tradition was tradition, and Leon almost scowled her for even thinking so._

_ Leon..._

_ As much as she sometimes still thought about Gwaine – especially when she was sparring with Arthur – her heart still belonged to her red-haired knight._

_ Still, sometimes she wondered... She wondered, and it hurt to wonder._

* * *

_Merlin burst into her room one morning – it was a habit now to burst like that everytime something was off – to tell her what quest Arthur had chosen._

_ He was to retrieve the Fisher King's trident. And it was going to be dangerous._

_ "I'll probably need your help."_

_ "And how will we explain to the king that we're leaving Camelot at the same time as the prince?"_

_ "Ealdor. We'll make for Ealdor. Well, would make for Ealdor. I'll tell the King my mother is unwell and needs a physician, but that Gaius is too weary for the trip. He'll understand. Sometimes he's not that bad."_

_ "Okay then, if you're certain, I will come with you."_

_ Merlin shot her a grin. "Then pack your bags. Arthur means to leave at first light tomorrow."_

* * *

_When they were ready to go and up on their horses, then only did Merlin tell lily why they needed to help Arthur._

_ The young witch's eyes widened at his revelation. "A jewel that drains life from you? Hell, Morgana really wants him dead, doesn't she?"_

_ "Yeah, and I'm not sure I'm the most qualified for this task."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ He shrugged. "I dunno. I just had a feeling you had to come with me."_

_ She smiled and kicked her horse's sides._

_ Once they reached Camelot's doors, she turned back to her companion. "Where to then?"_

_ "Left. But we won't be after Arthur at first. We need one last addition to our party."_

_ And the smirk playing on Merlin's lips wasn't telling her anything good..._

* * *

_They rode for the rest of the day and a part of the night, and when the sun rose in the east, they were already close to a small village clad between two high mounts._

_ "Merlin, are you going to tell me where we're going or not?"_

_ "Just wait." He smirked again and pushed his horse forward, until they reached a small tavern._

_ As she distinctively heard grunts and clashes displaying a fight inside, Lily rolled her eyes._

_ As she feared. "Merlin, tell me Gwaine isn't in there."_

_ Merlin smiled widely. "Stay here, okay?"_

_ "And what do you think I want to do? Run into his arms and snog him senseless?" Her angry mutter passed unnoticed._

_ Gods she was going to have a bad day._

* * *

_Not ten minutes after Merlin had gone fetching the man plaguing her dreams, Lily saw both of them running away from anyone against whom Gwaine was fighting in the tavern._

_ When they reached her after a long chasing, Gwaine's brown eyes widened._

_ "Lily? What are you doing here?"_

_ She smirked. "Delighted to see you too, Gwaine. But let's put some distance between us and those guys before we hug each other, right?"_

_ He pouted but grinned soon after. "As my lady wishes."_

* * *

_They galloped for an hour before stopping for breakfast._

_ Gwaine, the gentleman he was, made to help Lily off her horse._

_ She only rolled her eyes before letting herself fall on the other side of the beast. "Gwaine, please, we both know that's only an excuse to have me in your arms."_

_ He winked from above the horse's back. "As if you'd say no."_

_ "I haven't missed you in the slightest." She let herself fall next to Merlin, who gained himself a slap on the cheek when he snorted at her words._

_ Gwaine just sat before her, still smiling. "Another lie. One day, dear Lily, you're going to finally accept that you love me."_

_ "I don't, and never will. Now shut up, Gwaine, I wish to eat."_

_ But deep down, she wanted to grin._

_ She was happy._

_ She wasn't empty anymore..._

* * *

_They rode for the rest of the day. The Perilous Lands, home of the Fisher King Pellès, were not far, but they needed their strength before entering those unwelcoming plains._

_ As Merlin strode off to find some firewood, Lily made herself comfortable and started diner, consisting in some roots and herbs she had found, and which she cooked in a stew of potatoes and meat._

_ "You're avoiding me..."_

_ Lily looked up at his playful tone. Gwaine was staring at her from above the cauldron. A flame she had seen before danced in his orbs._

_ "I'm not avoiding you."_

_ "Yes you are. You thought you'd never see me again, and here I am. Have you noticed your feelings hadn't faltered with my absence?"_

_ To that Lily threw one root aside in a huff. "Would you please stop making assumptions? There are no feelings!"_

_ "Really?" He quirted an eyebrow suggestively and moved closer to her, taking a spot right next to where she sat._

_ His thighs were brushing against hers, warming her up with their heat._

_ Her eyes darted up, slowly, slowly, as if she was trying to memorise every part of him._

_ When Lily's eyes met Gwaine's, he leaned dangerously in..._

_ That's when Merlin tripped on something and cursed, sending Lily jumping back and away from Gwaine's offending form._

_ Oh, offending, really?_

_ It maybe was time to stop lying to herself..._

* * *

_One night passed, during which Lily could barely sleep, plagued as she was with visions of her earlier "talk" with Gwaine._

_ She needed to be more careful with him. He knew she had feelings for him and wanted her to act on it, but her heart also belonged to Leon..._

_ How could she ever love two men at once?_

_ "Lily? Wake up, we're close and need to find Arthur today."_

_ She shook off her thoughts and soon prepared, jumping on her horse and turning it away from Gwaine's._

_ She felt his gaze on her, but he didn't enquire on her. Maybe he also had not slept well._

_ Maybe he also wondered what would have happened if Merlin had not come back..._

* * *

_About half-an-hour after they started off, they came in sight of a path between two hills, and through it they could see a deserted land, with a blazing sun above it._

_ "This is it." Lily's gaze turned to Gwaine for a slight second before it returned to their destination. "Only the fire of the sun lights the Perilous Lands."_

_ "This doesn't look too friendly."_

_ Gwaine chuckled darkly. "It's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched."_

_ "How do you know? You've never been there!"_

_ "I've travelled to many places, Merlin."_

_ "Not the Perilous Lands, I'd have heard about that!"_

_ "I told you it was wretched."_

_ Both men chuckled, Lily smiling a little. Their friendship was obvious to anyone who looked at them interact. She was glad Merlin had someone else he could count on._

_ She just wished he hadn't been so handsome and funny and brave and charming..._

_ Darn._

* * *

_They left the horses once they reached the forest marking the borders of the Fisher King's lands. Gwaine gestured for both Lily and Merlin to stay where they were as he went investigate on the small bridge they had to cross, but as soon as he left, both warlocks exchanged a look and hurried forward._

_ There was something about that place...something...magical._

_ Lily blinked, and jumped backwards._

_ There, on the bridge, where she had been looking one millisecond prior, stood a small man._

_ "So, Magic has arrived."_

_ Merlin stood where he was. "What?"_

_ The man put his hands in the air. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presences is essential if Arthur is meant to succeed on his quest."_

_ "How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?"_

_ "The Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prospering again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."_

_ Merlin huffed. "It's not our mission, it's Arthur's."_

_ "That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow."_

_ Gwaine chose that moment to come stand by Lily._

_ "Ah, finally! Strength has arrived! The trio – or quartet – is complete!"_

_ Gwaine drew out his sword. "Who's he?" But as Lily put a soothing hand on his arm, the man's eyes flashed gold...and Gwaine's sword was turned to flowers._

_ "I mean no harm to any of you. Now, thank you to mean to harm in return."_

_ Gwaine gestured with the flowers. "Where is my sword?"_

_ "It'll return to you once you reach the other side." He gestured them forward._

_ Lily passed first, to which he bowed to her, then Gwaine._

_ When Merlin stayed back a little longer than both, she understood the small man had one last thing to say. To him alone._

* * *

_She reached Merlin in mind soon after. "What was this about?"_

_ "Nothing. Apparently, the Fisher King might want something, and I'll have to give him what he wants."_

_ She shrugged. "Meaning you'll be the one meeting him, and not me. Great, now I feel useless."_

_ "Not useless. You'll have to watch Gwaine's back. He has a tendency to throw himself into trouble."_

_ "As if I didn't know that already..."_

* * *

_They walked all day under a blazing sun. Lily felt bad for wearing her travelling leather trousers. They clang to her skin and she felt roasted._

_ "If you wish me to take them off for you, I'll be happy to oblige."_

_ Lily didn't even answer. Merlin did it for her. "Gwaine, just shut up."_

* * *

_Another night came to pass. Twigs was not the rarest thing in those dead lands, so lighting a fire was the easiest thing to do._

_ Although, as they all sat around the flames for comfort, a screech rang in the air, something that reminded Lily of the gargoyles Cornelius Sigan had once, a long time prior, thrown onto Camelot._

_ "What was that?"_

_ "Pheasant."_

_ Lily's head snapped at this. "Pheasant?"_

_ "Very big one." But he still took his sword off the ground._

_ Merlin spoke up. "You can turn back if you want."_

_ "Ah! I'm not scared of pheasants." He put his sword back to the ground._

_ "I dunno... Why do you wanna do this?"_

_ "Same reason as you: help a friend."_

_ Merlin's eyes softened. "Arthur's lucky to have us."_

_ But Lily already knew Gwaine's answer before he spoke it. "Not Arthur."_

_ Merlin turned to Gwaine. He was stunned, but grateful. He nodded. "I'd do the same for you."_

_ "Well, I hope so. You're the only friend I've got."_

_ Lily chuckled a little. "I'm not surprised."_

_ Gwaine chuckled, but still, Lily's hand grazed up his leg and settled on his thigh as comfort._

_ His dark brown eyes locked on hers. The emotions passing through them were many, but all were settled on the most important of all: love._

_ All three friends jumped at another screech, soon joined by two others._

_ "That sounds like three pheasants."_

_ "I never was one to count." Gwaine's smile settled back on Lily. She blushed a little under the intensity of his gaze, but her hand didn't leave his thigh until later, much later._

_ She fell asleep her head on his shoulder._

_ The first move she'd make._

_ The sole move she'd make._

_ Or so she persuaded herself._

* * *

_As soon as the sun rose, they all hurried forward, catching up on Arthur quicker than they'd have thought._

_ After climbing a rocky hill on which Lily scratched her hands, they came in sight of the Dark Tower._

_ "There it is!"_

_ Another screech._

_ "What's that in the sky?"_

_ Lily's eyes snapped upwards. Sure thing, there were two creatures flying around the tower. Creatures resembling dragons._

_ "They're not birds."_

_ "Oh no, I've never seen creatures like that."_

_ "It's like they're hunting something."_

_ Lily cast a silent spell, and her sight flew forward, running over rocks and dead herbs and right to... "It's Arthur. He's not far off."_

* * *

_They ran as fast as they could to the tower, and as they came in sight of the creatures, Gwaine groaned. "I should've known."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Wyverns! These things are cousin to the dragons! They're creatures of magic, so be careful."_

_ Lily and Merlin exchanged a look. Well, this could help indeed. "Good thing I'm a __Dragonlord then."_

_ Gwaine's eyes snapped at her. "You're what?"_

_ Merlin shook his head. "Later, Gwaine, please."_

* * *

_Once they passed the doors, Merlin decided they should split up._

_ Of course, he went his own way while Lily ran behind Gwaine._

_ He stopped her in an empty and ruined corridor, pushing her against a wall._

_ "What was that story about Dragonlords?"_

_ She glared at him. "It was no story. I am a Dragonlord."_

_ "Dragonlords are men, never women."_

_ "Rarely women."_

_ He loosened his grip. "Does it mean you have magic."_

_ "Yes, I do, though Arthur made me swear to only use it when needed."_

_ "Arthur knows? And you're still alive?"_

_ "I've saved Camelot once. Only the knights and him know, apart from Merlin and Gaius."_

_ "And me."_

_ "And you."_

_ His gaze softened. "Thank you for trusting me with this."_

_ She smiled kindly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd trust you with my life, Gwaine."_

_But at the same time these words left her lips, one wyvern crashed onto the outer wall, trying to reach them._

* * *

_Lily flew to the ground, pulling Gwaine with her._

_ Once danger was far, though, she realised what kind of a...delicate position they were in._

_ Gwaine braced himself on his forearms and looked down at her. "I knew you'd surrender one day, Lily."_

_ She smirked. "I haven't surrendered yet." She put her feet under his legs and used them to roll them around, with her now being on top of him._

_ "Oh, but you will." He pushed a strand of hair hiding her eyes from him, and they stared at each other for a long moment. "I have missed you, lady Lily."_

_ She smiled at the long lost nickname. "And I have missed you, sir Gwaine." She propelled herself up and helped him with her hand entwined with his._

_ But before they left to retrieve Arthur and Merlin, he pulled her to him one last time._

_ His lips met her forehead in a sweet kiss. "Be careful."_

_ Her green eyes widened in what just transpired. She smiled up at him, flabbergasted. "You too."_

* * *

_As they ran their way towards where two wyverns were surely trying to kill Arthur, the third one made its way into the tower's walls, and stopped right before them._

_ Gwaine immediately moved before Lily to shield her, but she calmly pushed him away._

_ "Let me."_

_ She advanced to the hissing beast, and a growl escaped her lips._

_ "Non didikai! Espe ei kaliss therinai!"_

_ The wyvern bowed its head and walked away._

_ Gwaine's hand found Lily's in a second. "You know, that is quite alluring."_

_ She chuckled and pulled him forward._

* * *

_As they arrived into the room where Arthur was lying, he was already recovering, and yelling at Merlin._

_ Upon seeing Gwaine, he sighed. "Great. Just better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too?"_

_ Lily chuckled and walked forward until he saw her. "Just me. Saving your sorry ass. __Again."_

_ "Holy-! Lily! I said _alone_!"_

_ She bowed. "And I don't care."_

_ "We're gonna have a surprise party?"_

_ Lily rolled her eyes, Gwaine sighed. "There are more wyverns on the way, we need to get out of here."_

_ Arthur pushed himself up, already good to go. "I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of the quest."_

_ Merlin huffed and let him walk away, then called after him. "D'you want us to help, or d'you want to do this _alone_?"_

_ "Merlin!"_

_ Lily burst into laughs and followed her friend, with Gwaine on her heels._

* * *

_They soon found the throne room, but as Merlin stepped into it, a boulder fell and closed the path, leaving Lily, Arthur and Gwaine behind._

_ She smiled sadly to herself. It really had to be Merlin._

_ "There must be a way to open this."_

_ Gwaine started searching frantically under every stone around the archway. His concern was touching. Lily just looked back to see if any wyvern came their way._

_ After a few stumbles, Arthur found a stone willing to be pulled off the wall._

_ "Now, I'm sure if I can reach behind this," a whole bunch of insects crawled out of the hole, "I can find a way to open the door."_

_ Gwaine smirked at his hesitation. "Go on then, it's your quest after all."_

_ Arthur pulled on his gauntlet as a challenge, and put his hand inside."_

_ Lily called back. "Careful, my lord, some might be venomous." She winked at Gwaine who repressed a laugh._

_ "Very funny, Lily." Arthur shot a glare at her._

* * *

_When Arthur finally managed to open the door and slide inside, Lily and Gwaine followed, the latter soon pulling Merlin into a hug._

_ Arthur found the abandoned trident, and exited the room as fast as lightning, Gwaine on his heels._

_ But Lily stayed back with Merlin, sensing something was off._

_ She reached him in mind. "What has he told you?"_

_ Merlin's blue eyes locked on her. "It's strange. He's talked of my destiny, of how I'll save Albion, but never once did he mention you."_

_ Lily felt a lump form in her throat. "Merlin... I've always known I'd leave Camelot one day. And I fear this day is growing near." She patted his shoulder and pulled him out with her. "But come, let's make the rest of my days here a feast."_

* * *

_It took them less than a full day to reach Camelot's borders._

_ Gwaine stopped his horse there. "This is the border. By your father's decree, I can go no further."_

_ Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, Gwaine. There's nothing I can do to change that."_

_ Merlin joined in. "Maybe one day."_

_ "Yeah, when Camelot gets itself a half-decent king."_

_ "Careful! He is my father."_

_ "Well, you can't have everything, eh?" Lily sensed his words were for her, but he didn't look at her as he said it._

_ "Where will you go this time?"_

_ He pondered. "Think I'll ride south."_

_ Merlin chuckled. "You can't keep living like that."_

_ "Yeah, but it's fun trying."_

_ Arthur moved forward without a word, Merlin following with a thanks._

_ Lily didn't move from her spot._

_ "Lily?"_

_ "I'm coming Merlin, just a second."_

_ The warlock shot her a knowing smile and advanced._

* * *

_Once both their horses had disappeared in the nearby forest, Lily jumped off her horse, waiting for Gwaine to do the same._

_ She rushed to him and encircled his chest with her arms, hugging his as tight as she could._

_ "I'll miss you terribly."_

_ "I know, my lady, and I will miss you."_

_ "One day you'll stay."_

_ He chuckled darkly. "Don't think that, because the day I do, you'll have a choice to make."_

_ Lily's felt a pang in her chest. "I'm so sorry."_

_ "Don't be. I'm just late, that's all."_

_ Lily pulled away a little and kissed his cheek as tenderly as she could. "Come take this back when you can."_

_ He smirked. "Believe me, I will."_

* * *

Lily and Neal were both standing in Regina's living-room, the beans' plant right before their eyes.

But something was off.

Something in the air told them both that, should they move forward, they'd lose their head.

"What do we do?"

Lily smirked. "Like Gwaine." She jumped forward onto the woodboard floor.

It gave way under her feet, but she kept jumping until she reached the jar in which was kept the plant. She jumped on it and rested, her balanced precarious, on the thin socket around the glass.

"Lily! For fuck's sake, what the hell?"

"Shut it, Neal, I'm thinking."

She thought hard, and came to the conclusion that she had to lift the glass as carefully as she could, and if she leaned on the wall behind her, it'd be better.

She worked slowly, very slowly.

The glass lifted higher and higher...

* * *

She grabbed a handful of beans and launched herself in the air, confidently.

Lily fell down and down and down...

She heard Neal's voice call her name.

She just opened her mouth and spoke ancient words. "Theiblaste." The force of the curse sent her flying towards her brother, and she landed on him with a grunt.

* * *

"Bloody hell! I thought your magic was gone!"

Lily smirked. "It seems someone from Camelot is trying to reach this world to find me."


	12. 11, The coming of Arthur

_A/N: Yeah I received my first review on this! Finally! And what a review! Thank you so much for the support! Seeing as not many people added this to their alerts, I was desperate to have some readers... Maybe 'cause it's a crossover, I dunno... Anyway, here comes the last recap of Merlin's episodes, after that, one last glimpse at Camelot, and all Storybrooke! :)_

* * *

**11. The coming of Arthur**

* * *

"What do you mean there were beans missing?"

Lily sighed and faced her almost-sister-in-law, who decidedly didn't like her one bit. "I'm just saying that when I ripped some off the branch, there were already some missing, Emma. Which means Tamara and Owen are also willing to open a portal. To where, that remains a mystery."

"I have an idea on that."

The whole company whirled around as the Mad Hatter himself, with his daughter Grace high on tracks, entered the room.

Henry immediately went next to Grace, while Emma advanced on Jefferson. "What the hell are you doing here, Jefferson?"

He smirked down at the princess. "Well, running away is something I'm used to doing, princess. And I managed to have a short but interesting conversation with the woman rudely trying to torture me." He looked up at the rest of the group. "She's enrolling Cora's army back in Wonderland."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "The cards?" He nodded. "Well, that's bad news. Those men can't be killed by us. They need something more than a bunch of humans. Unfortunately, there isn't much people like me left in here."

"What, with magic?" Emma snorted.

"Emma, Neal, you and I can't hold this army. We need help. And I know where to get it. The problem is, I have to think carefully of where to open the portal."

* * *

_A few months passed. After her last encounter with Gwaine, Lily became involuntarily distant with Leon. If he noticed, he never said. Every moment they passed together was seemingly enough for him._

_ Anyway, he had decided something important, and with or without her consent, he'll ask soon._

_ In fact, Lily was sensing her time drawing to a close more than ever. She knew something big was to come. Something really important was going to happen to her. And to Camelot. And after that, she'd leave._

_ She didn't want to plague Leon, or her friends, with her grim thoughts, although Merlin had guessed._

_ To anyone else, especially Arthur, she missed a secret lover._

_ Horrid rumours spread through Camelot of her possible cheating on a knight, but Leon never asked. His mark of trust was maybe a little too much, because Lily knew that if she had to make a choice, she'd rather leave than make it._

* * *

_One night, as Lily and Gwen were tending to the King, Morgana and Arthur's supper, the young witch felt a horrible twitch in her heart._

_ Something dooming._

_ Something bad had happened._

_ Merlin's arms caught her before she fell on the ground._

_ The King's eyes settled on her at once. "What is wrong, child?"_

_ She coughed. "Nothing, Sire, I just...I feel a little faint."_

_ Merlin bowed to the King. "Permission to bring Lily to Gaius, Sire?"_

_ "Of course, of course."_

* * *

_As they made their way in the maze of corridors, though, Merlin seemed a little upset._

_ "Lily, tell me you haven't heard Kilgharrah again."_

_ She looked up at him and shook her head. His gaze softened at once. "It was different. It was as if...as if part of my heart had suddenly disappeared." She swallowed. "Merlin, Leon... He's gone on a mission...I...I think something happened to him."_

_ Merlin seemed tense for a moment, but then he plastered a perfectly fake smile on his face. "Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. Perhaps you're a little too exhausted. You've worked extra hard since...well since our last adventure."_

_ Lily put a hand to her forehead as they arrived to Gaius' door. "Maybe. But I still feel something is off."_

* * *

_The following morning, Merlin and Gaius were called to the Great Hall. Lily, still feeling too weak to stand, had to wait for the news she knew dooming._

_ But when her teachers returned, they both acted as if nothing was bad._

_ "The King only wanted to tell us that Cenred's men were seen moving close to the borders, that's all."_

_ But she could tell Merlin was lying to her._

_ With all the strength she could muster, Lily invaded his mind and mentally yelled as loud as she could. "Emrys! Do not dare lying to me!"_

_ Merlin grabbed his head and glared at her. "Lily! That hurt!"_

_ "That's what you deserve for lying to a friend."_

_ Gaius sighed and sat at Lily's feet on Merlin's bed. "Lily... This will not be easy to hear."_

_ His next words were swallowed in a black wall of pain._

_ Lily heard herself screaming, but she could do nothing to stop it._

_ Instead, she fainted._

* * *

_For hours, her conscious moments were plagued with stabbing pain and cries._

_ She refused to eat or to drink._

_ Soon, the tears stopped altogether. Not because she wasn't feeling bad anymore, but because she hadn't enough water left in her to cry still._

_ She felt dead inside._

* * *

_However, as night fell on Camelot and on Lily's empty shell, Merlin came._

_ And he was grinning._

_ He shook her from her slumber._

_ "Lily! Lily, come on, I have news for you."_

_ She opened her eyes. It hurt even to do that._

_ Merlin was truly looking happy._

_ "Leon is not dead."_

_ Not that something twitched inside Lily. Her heart seemed to start beating again, and she shot upwards. "How?"_

_ "Well, that's a tale for later. For now, I'm sure you want to see him."_

_ "He's wounded?"_

_ "No, just exhausted and dehydrated. As you are, in fact. Here," he handed her a cup full of water, "drink before you go, or you'll fall as soon as you walk."_

_ Lily gulped the drink and carefully pushed herself up on her two feet._

_ She was still weak, but strength slowly returned to her. "Help me, Merlin."_

* * *

_The door wasn't closed when they reached it. It was as if Leon was waiting for her._

_ Merlin let go of her arm and nodded once before leaving._

_ Lily took a deep breath and entered._

_ Leon's blue eyes snapped at her at once. "Lily! Thank the Lord, they told me you were __unwell."_

_ She felt a lump forming in her throat as if she needed to cry again, but this time in joy. "I was worried for you. When they told me you were dead, I...I died with you."_

_ Leon shook his head and got up, getting to her in two long strides._

_ His strong arms encircled her, and she rested her head on his chest, sobbing._

_ "No death is worth your tears, Lily. Not even mine."_

_ "No. You're the man I love. If you die, my heart goes with you."_

_ To these words he lifted her chin. Blue eyes locked on green eyes. "So, are you finally ready to tell me what had been wrong with you lately?"_

_ She chuckled darkly before kissing him slowly. "Not now. For now, let me rejoice that my knight is alive and well."_

_ He kissed her back. "Alright."_

* * *

_Lily spent the night in Leon's arms for the very first time._

_ She didn't care if anyone could walk in and see them tangled like that._

_ She didn't bloody care if the King himself saw them._

_ Leon was alive and well, that's all that mattered._

* * *

_When dawn arose, Lily went back to Gaius and Merlin._

_ But she found the physician alone._

_ "Where's Merlin?"_

_ Gaius shrugged. "He left at dawn with Arthur. But apparently he didn't know where to."_

_ Lily shot him a knowing glance. "Gaius... You know where to. Tell me."_

_ "This has to remain secret." She nodded and made as if she zipped her lips. "Leon has been healed by the druids, using the Cup of Life."_

_ She frowned. "Merlin told me that Cup had been destroyed when he killed the sorceress Nimueh."_

_ "It can't be destroyed, Lily. I can only guess Uther has sent his son retrieving it."_

_ "And he took Merlin with him, clever boy." She started pacing around the room. "Still something is off, can't you feel it? Something like...a shadow coming closer and closer."_

_ "I do not possess the magic you have in you, Lily, but yes, I too sense something bad is coming."_

_ "I should go after them. But... I do not wish to. For the moment."_

_ "And I understand. Between love and friendship, the choice is quickly done."_

_ She nodded. "I'll keep my mind open if ever Merlin tried to join me."_

_ And she exited the office, to go back to her still sleeping knight._

_She knew he had to train a new bunch of squires, as he was once again the last Knight of Camelot. Still, she didn't want to leave his side for now._

* * *

_That afternoon, Lily followed Leon to the training field – the one she always practised in and in which no one could see her do so – as he managed to gather a few young men almost ready to be knighted._

_ The best of them will be Knights. The others will remain squires for a little while longer._

_ The test was simple. They had to beat Leon._

_ Leon was nowhere near Arthur's technique, so at the end of the row, all save two had beat him._

_ Still, Lily wasn't sure they had the talent to protect the city yet._

_She walked into the field, wearing her leather trousers under her working dress, in case she had to pack and go as soon as possible._

_ Many of the young men eyed her arrival with glares._

_ A woman? On the field? Blasphemy._

* * *

_"Leon? An I have a word?"_

_ "Of course, Lily." They walked away from the others for an instant. "What is it?"_

_ "Don't take this badly, but you're not as good as Prince Arthur."_

_ He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I know."_

_ "You know that every Knight knows of my secrets. It has been so for two years now. Arthur trained me himself. If they have to compete against someone, let it be me."_

_ "Lily, I don't think they'll take it gladly to be beat by a woman."_

_ "Then tell them to make no difference." She smirked._

_ He sighed. "You're probably right. Come."_

* * *

_They walked back to the youngsters, Lily ripping the low part of her dress as she went, to make her able to move better._

_ "What is she doing here?"_

_ She glared at the young one, even more so when she realised she knew him a little. "Zephyr, is that your name?" He nodded stiffly. "Shut up and listen to your Captain."_

_ Leon chuckled again, then turned to his new men. "As you know, each and every Knight of Camelot has an oath to perform. As of lately, one oath has been added to the list. Each one of you will become a Knight. I'm asking you to swear this one oath a little earlier than scheduled. Am I understood?"_

_ "Aye!" They all saluted._

_ "Good. Lily, here, is not only a maid." Some snorted. "She is also a trusted ally of the King. She once saved Camelot from a great peril, and I'm sure you remember the day a dragon attacked the citadel."_

_ A rumour spread in the ranks. Many eyed Lily suspiciously at that._

_ Leon put his hands up to calm them. "The Prince, Arthur, has decided after that to train Lily as any Knight. She is a protector of the realm, should you like or not. The King doesn't know. Therefore, I ask of you to solemnly swear to never tell a soul."_

_ Silence fell._

_ Many pondered Leon's words. Should they do as asked, or run to their King to inform him of the abomination going on on the field?_

_ One young man stepped forward. "I, Cerdic, son of Cynric, solemnly swear to never tell a soul." He put his fist on his chest, near his heart._

_ Lily bowed her head to him._

_ Then two others stepped forward, then four, then five, then ten, and soon, only a fistful of men remained back._

_ Leon gestured them forward. "You have not yet sworn your oath, squires. For that, you will witness the rest of this training, and not be able to pass as Knights for now. Maybe later will you understand your mistake."_

_ One immediately stepped forward and swore his oath as quickly as he could. He really didn't wish to be pushed to the side._

_ "Cerdic, step forward. To become a Knight, you will have to beat Lily, for she is the only one here close to fighting like our Prince."_

_ Another rumour spread._

_ Lily stepped forward, grabbing Leon's sword and taking a defensive pose so similar to Arthur's Cerdic, before her, gasped._

_ "Fight me, Knight. Fight me as if I threatened your home and loved ones."_

_ He took a deep breath, then lunged forward._

* * *

_Their swords clashed. Cerdic was good, very good by the look of it._

_ But Lily was a woman. He was holding back._

_ So she decided, against her own principles, to draw blood._

_ Cerdic's eyes darkened as he eyed the thin gash on his arm._

_ With a feral cry, he lunged at her once more. And didn't hold back._

_ Lily was the first to fall._

_ Cerdic's blade left her throat as soon as she surrendered, and her mouth stretched into a grin._

_ "Welcome to the King's service, Cerdic, son of Cynric."_

_ The now-Knight smiled back at her and helped her up._

_ After that, all men wanted to fight against her. And didn't hold back at all._

_ Only twelve, plus Cerdic, managed to beat her._

_ The others were left ashamed of themselves, until Lily bowed to them and praised their valour._

_ "You will be acclaimed Knights. Once you learn how to push your principles aside."_

_ Of the men who had refused to take an oath, all except one took it at the end of the day._

_ That rebel, a blonde man called Elfric, was dismissed from the King's squires until he swore. And was threatened by none other than half the men to never speak of what he had seen._

_ Lily was proud._

_ Exhausted but proud._

* * *

_That night, however, Lily felt a tug at the back of her head._

_ She opened her mind and grunted. "I'm trying to sleep, Kilghie."_

_ "It's not Kilgharrah, it's Merlin."_

_ She sat up. "Merlin?"_

_ "Since when do you nickname your dragon anyway?"_

_ She smirked in the dark of her room. "Shut up. What is it?"_

_ "It's Arthur. He's wounded. And I don't have the tools."_

_ "How did this happen?" She got out of bed, trying her best not to wake any of her room-mates, and got out of the room._

_ "We lost the Cup of Life. Cenred – and I'm sure Morgause – now have it."_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "Just after the border. In the Forest of Aneir. Will you find us?"_

_ "I think so. What do you need."_

_ "The usual. But please hurry up."_

_ "Merlin, if I'm not there fast enough, you know what to do."_

_ "I'd prefer if it didn't come to that."_

_ "I'm coming as soon as I can."_

_ She closed their connection and rushed to Gaius' office._

* * *

_She took a horse, thinking it best not to ask Kilgharrah for a ride – not the best of times to do that – and galloped as fast as she could into the woods._

_ What took Arthur and Merlin half a day took her two hours._

_ The horse was exhausted._

_ As soon as she jump off it, she dismissed the beast to go back to Camelot. Her satchel was full of herbs, alcohol, bandages and euphorbia. And she still had her magic, anyway._

_ She opened her mind, trying to settle her radar on Merlin's magic._

_ It was there, not far. Not far at all._

_ Her mind caught not one, but two others souls._

_ Lily gasped. "No. All but that."_

_ She rushed forward._

* * *

_"Merlin!"_

_ Gwaine got to his feet and unsheathed his sword. His brown eyes softened as he saw Lily erupt from the trees. "Lily."_

_ Her green eyes settled on him, amused. "Hello Gwaine." She rushed to Arthur's side, and __addressed Merlin. "You didn't tell me you had a guest."_

_ "Thought it best surprise you."_

_ "Yes, who doesn't like a good surprise?" She smiled then frowned as she felt Arthur's forehead. "He's boiling. That arrow was poisoned, wasn't it?"_

_ "That's what I thought as well."_

_ "Let me." She reached into her satchel and took several herbs, which she chewed on for a good minute before plastering them on Arthur's wound on his leg. "This dollop-head always calls for trouble."_

_ Merlin chuckled darkly. "And now the enemy has the Cup of Life."_

_ "We'll find a way, Merlin. We always do."_

_ Gwaine watched Arthur warily. "And now what?"_

_ Her eyes locked with his once more. "Now we wait."_

* * *

_But night passed, and Arthur's fever didn't falter._

_ After a long moment of thought, Lily reached Merlin in mind._

_ "Merlin, you need to cast a spell on him. Otherwise, he'll die."_

_ "But Gwaine-"_

_ "Leave him to me."_

_ She stretched on her tree-stump, then got up and walked away from the fire._

_ She heard Gwaine enquire on her to Merlin, then she heard him follow her._

_ She smirked in the dark. The power she held on that man... It'll always amaze her._

* * *

_"Lily?"_

_ She whirled around but still walked backwards. They had to walk away enough for Merlin to be invisible to Gwaine's eyes. "What?"_

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ "I need some air. Come with me, if you're so worried for my well-being."_

_ He smirked. "You wicked woman." Then hurried at her side._

* * *

_They walked for a good ten minutes until Lily walked in a large buckle to join Merlin back. He had to have performed it by then._

_ "Will you not tell me you've missed me then?"_

_ She chuckled. "I've missed you, Gwaine, of course I have. What good is it that I tell you?"_

_ He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to him. "It's always nice to hear."_

_ His smiled she had missed, his gaze she had missed, the way he seemed to not have one care in the world she had missed._

_ She had missed all of him._

_ And it scared her._

_ "Yesterday, Leon died. And came back to life. I suppose it made me realise something."_

_ Gwaine's smile faltered. "That you love him more?"_

_ She shook her head. "That I can't live without him."_

_ He sighed and resumed walking, though their fingers were now entwined. "I won't pretend I'm glad to hear it. But who would I be if I did not care for my lady's happiness?"_

_ Lily caressed his hand with her thumb. "Gwaine. You should be knighted."_

_ He huffed. "I know!"_

* * *

_When they got up the following morning, the spell Merlin had cast had worked. Arthur was well, and back into grumpy mode._

_ He didn't even ask for the fact that Lily was present. All he was obsessed with was getting back to Camelot._

_ But when they arrived in sight of the last village before the capital, they found something worth tears._

_ Young Knights,some of those Lily had been fighting against, all slaughtered._

_ "No!" She fell at one Knight's side. "Cerdic!"_

_ Gwaine put a hand on her shoulder. "You knew him?"_

_ She nodded. "He's been knighted only yesterday. I've fought against him. He was one of the best swordsman I've ever seen, including Arthur and you."_

_ Arthur limped to her, glaring. "You fought against new knights?"_

_ She looked back, glaring as well. "You were a bit occupied, my lord, and Leon doesn't have your skills. They all swore an oath to silence my secret."_

_ He threatened her with his finger, and then walked away, clearly upset._

_ "Come, Lily. There's nothing more you can do."_

_ She got up and squeezed Gwaine's hand in hers. "I wish there had been."_

_ "I know."_

* * *

_Camelot was still smoking with inextinguished fires when they reached it._

_ Dread flew over Lily's heart._

_ Gwaine's hand just squeezed her harder. "I'm sure he's fine."_

_ She gave him a tearful glance. "I hope you're right."_

_ As they advanced through the lower-town's remains, Arthur decided to make for Gwen's house, the only one he knew would be safe._

* * *

_The house was empty, but Lily had a sense someone was lurking in the shadows._

_ And indeed, a dark-skinned man attacked Arthur._

_ "Elyan!"_

_ Lily adjusted her sight to the dark. Yes, it was Gwen's brother._

_ Arthur put his sword down. "Where is everyone?"_

_ Elyan pushed his hood down. "I...I...I thought that-"_

_ "Elyan, please, what happened?"_

_ "It came out of nowhere. A mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire but...not men. Nothing can kill them. Nothing."_

_ Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look._

_ "Whe-where's your sister, where's Guinevere?"_

_ "She was in the citadel when they attacked."_

_ "Then there's still hope."_

_ "Sire... The citadel's been taken."_

_ Arthur's head fell. Never before had Camelot fallen. Attacked yes, fallen, never._

_The Prince soon took the hard decision to enter the castle and try to free Gaius, Gwen, and the King._

_ Never once did he think that Leon could have survived._

_ But Lily knew better. Her heart was still in one piece. He could be hurt, but not dead._

* * *

_They exited Gwen's house in silence, getting into the walls as shadows._

_ Elyan had provided Lily a blade. Only Merlin remained unarmed._

_ But as they reached the upper corridors, Arthur nearly fell from loss of blood._

_ Merlin took the decision for him._

_ "Lily, go to the dungeons with Elyan and Gwaine, see if you can find them."_

_ She nodded and rushed the opposite way._

_ She reached Merlin in mind as they got down a flight of stairs. "Be careful."_

_ "We'll find you soon. Go."_

* * *

_Once they reached the dungeons, they saw Uther being dragged out of a cell by two of the Undying._

_ Lily looked back at her companions. "We need to go back to Arthur, tell him his father's alive."_

_ Elyan nodded and rushed back from where they came._

_ Gwaine grabbed Lily's hand. "There's something else, isn't it?"_

_ She looked at him sadly. "I have to go and find him."_

_ "No!" He pushed her against the wall. "I won't let you! If you go, you'll die!"_

_ "I don't care."_

_ "I do." He leaned in and placed a short but tender kiss on her lips. "I do, Lily."_

_ She stopped struggling and locked eyes with him. She was calmed down._

_ "Besides, you're our only chance should we need magic. Now come with me, and if you struggle again, I'll knock you out."_

_ She couldn't say a word. So she just nodded and let him drag her back._

_ She had troubles breathing._

_ Gwaine...had kissed her._

* * *

_They burst into Gaius' office, to see the old physician alive and well._

_ Lily rushed to give him a hug while Elyan and Gwaine shared the news._

_ "The King is alive."_

_ "They're bringing him to the throne room as we speak."_

_ Arthur's eyes lit up. "This may be my last chance." He grabbed his sword._

_ Merlin tried to stop him. "Arthur, there's too many of them, you'll never make it."_

_ "I won't leave my father to die here alone." He turned to his friends. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. Hope we meet again." They nodded and hurried out, Gwaine glancing one last time at Lily._

_ She crossed her arms and looked at her prince. "What about me?"_

_ "You," he grabbed her shoulder, "are Camelot's last chance if I fail. Go, protect these men. With your life. I'm counting on you, Lady Lily."_

_ She gasped at his words. "Lad-"_

_ "If we survive this, you might be the first woman to be ever knighted. Go, now!"_

_ She smirked to herself and rushed out behind the boys._

_ A knight, her..._

* * *

_When Merlin and Arthur joined them an hour later, the prince seemed dead. His gaze was settled on nothing in particular, and he seemed properly exhausted._

_ Lily took the head of the operations. "Gwaine, can you carry him?" He nodded. "Then follow me, I know of a safe place."_

_ As they walked, Gaius enquired on Arthur's behaviour. "What happened, Merlin?"_

_ "We saw Morgana taking the throne. She claimed she was Uther's daughter."_

_ Lily snorted. "I knew she heard him. I knew it." She herself had been told by Gaius at the same time as Merlin. "It'll take some time to swallow."_

_They walked as far as they could until dawn broke. Lily had brought them to a cave, a small cave she had known to be one of Kilgharrah's safe places._

_ Sometimes she blessed the day she met that dragon._

* * *

_As soon as Arthur was set down, Gaius rushed to his side with his satchel and Lily's. Merlin was with him._

_ She turned to Gwaine and Elyan. "Guard the entrance. I'll relieve one of you in an hour. We all need sleep."_

_ Elyan patted Gwaine's shoulder and took first turn, while his new friend went to sit by Lily._

_ He put a comforting hand on her thigh. "You did the right thing."_

_ Her eyes locked on his and she took his hand in hers. "I know. I just-"_

_ "He's alright, Lily, I'm sure he is. Morgana would still need the Knights to win the people's trust. He's their Captain."_

_ She thought about it a moment, then broke in a grin. "I hadn't thought about that."_

_ He smiled then pushed her head down until she was leaning on his shoulder. "Rest now. I will relieve Elyan. You need sleep more than us mere humans."_

_ She squeezed his hand, and fell asleep to the feel on his breath on her skin and his fingers threading in her hair._

_ "Gwaine..."_

* * *

_A week passed. Elyan or Gwaine often raided in the woods in search for food. Lily sometimes accompanied them to search for edible roots or plants._

_ Arthur was still catatonic. And Merlin could do nothing to help._

_ So Lily remained leader for long days._

_ She couldn't sleep at night if she hadn't Gwaine by her side. She was plagued by nightmares otherwise. Nightmares always involving Leon, a sword, and Morgana._

* * *

_One morning, however, as she was on guarding duty, Lily felt something changing. The air was different._

_ "Merlin!"_

_ The young warlock hurried at her silent call at once. "Lily? What is it?"_

_ "There's something different. I don't know what it is. Do you feel it?"_

_ Merlin closed his eyes at the same time a wave of magic flew over them, knocking them slightly backwards._

_ "I definitely felt this. What do you think it is?"_

_ She clenched her teeth. "My father."_

_ "What, now?"_

_ She got up. "I won't go. Not now. He'll have to wait."_

_ And she got back into the cave._

_ She crossed Gwaine's gaze, and shook her head._

_ Now was not the time to talk._

_ She eyed Arthur, still sitting on the ground, silent, weak._

_ "Merlin, make him eat. It's time he wakes up."_

* * *

_That night, she was the second to guard the entrance._

_ Not long after midnight, she felt a pair of lips kissing her cheek._

_ She whirled around, her sword ready._

_ Gwaine lifted his hands in surrender, and chuckled. "Sorry, m'lady, couldn't help myself."_

_ Her gaze softened and she sheathed her sword. "Silly. I thought I was attacked."_

_ He tilted his head. "Have you often been attacked by a kiss?"_

_ She nudged him playfully. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Nature calls." He winked and walked away in the dark._

_ Lily shook her head and resumed her watch, not even moving when Gwaine came back._

* * *

_When Merlin came out of the cave not long after though, she moved._

_ "Where the hell are you going?"_

_ He turned to look at her, his ocean-blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I've seen Freya."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, she's told me what I must do. I'm heading there, to the Lake. I have to retrieve Excalibur."_

_ Lily smirked. "You'll need a lift."_

_ He chuckled. "Thanks."_

_ "Thank him when he lands you safely."_

_ Merlin hurried off, Lily plunged into herself and growled. "Oh, dracon! Thaiss Merlin ekipass Avalon Thissass kail!"_

_ Deep down in her heart, she felt a growl answer. She smiled to herself. "Thank you, Kilghie."_

* * *

_Lily didn't see Merlin come back, for she was fast asleep when he did, but the following morning, she saw him fidgeting with a sword in his hands._

_ Upon seeing her as she was heading to the smaller cave where she could bathe properly, he handed it to her._

_ Lily shook her head. "No, Merlin. You know that only you and Arthur can wield it. If I do, who knows what will happen?"_

_ He smiled. "You're probably right."_

_ "I'm always right."_

* * *

_When she came out, clad in her armour and leather trousers, her sword hanging at her belt, Lily's path crossed Arthur's._

_ Her eyes widened as she saw him. "Awaken at last, my lord?"_

_ "Lily..." She pursed her lips, swallowing a laugh. "I wanted to thank you. You've lead these men as I would have, and none are dead. I'm grateful."_

_ "They are my friends as much as yours, Arthur." She walked up to him. "What are we to do?"_

_ "Try and save my father. And Gwen, if we can."_

_ She smirked. "And Leon, please."_

_ "Of course. And Leon."_

* * *

_Not ten minutes later, though, they all heard cries coming from outside. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine immediately went to see what it was, while Elyan was on watching duty and Lily stayed to protect Gaius if there was any need._

_ "Sir Leon!"_

_ Lily gasped at the name, and rushed out._

_ Her knight, upon seeing her, ran to her side and encircled her in his arms._

_ As she hugged him with all her might, Lily saw Gwaine's gaze on them._

_ Pain written all over it._

_ She closed her eyes and swallowed her tears._

* * *

_"We've been found!" Lily pulled off Leon's embrace to see Elyan running back to them. "They're almost upon us!"_

_ Arthur looked at Merlin. "Get Gaius." The warlock hurried back inside._

_ Lily waited for the physician to get out of the cave to start running behind him, Leon by her side._

* * *

_They ran and ran until they reached a path between two boulders._

_ They all crossed, Merlin last, until the Undying arrived..._

_ And rocks fell from the sky, blocking their way._

_ All gazes lifted, only to see a face Lily had never seen but knew to whom it belonged very well._

_ Gwen sucked in a breath. "Lancelot!"_

_ The dark-eyed man smiled. "We need to hurry." And he rushed down the slope, one kind-faced giant following him._

* * *

_Once the two groups were joined, Arthur pushed his sword to the ground. "I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."_

_ Lancelot chuckled and patted the giant's shoulder. "This is Percival. It is his strength that brought them down."_

_ "Your Highness." Percival bowed his head._

_ Arthur smiled widely and shook his head. "Arthur."_

_ Percival grinned and shook hands with the prince, wincing a little against his strength. "Arthur it is."_

_ Arthur then turned back to Lancelot. "What are you doing here?"_

_ Merlin got up at that. "It was me." Lily eyed him suspiciously. "I sent for him."_

_ Arthur nodded. "Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you."_

* * *

_Lancelot shot Gwen one look full of longing, then turned to Lily. "I'm Lancelot."_

_ She grinned. "I know. Merlin has told me everything about you."_

_ He stole a glance at Merlin, then grinned back. "Then you are Lily." He shook hands with her._

_ She glared at Merlin. "You never told me you told Lancelot about me!"_

_ "Must've slipped my mind..."_

_ Percival chuckled. "Percival. Nice to meet you. But why are you armed?"_

_ She lifted her gaze – up, really up – and smirked. "Try me, giant man. You'll lose."_

_ Merlin snorted. "Yeah, don't mind her. She's Arthur made woman."_

* * *

_Arthur took back the leadership of the group, though Lily was never far behind, her two guardian angels following her like her shadow._

_ Although Gwaine was very aware of Leon's stare at his...let's say...worry, he never once said a word._

_ Lily was aware of this. Painfully aware._

* * *

_The prince lead them to an abandoned castle, the one Lily knew to be the ancient capital._

_ The throne room was wide, and circular._

_ Gaius spoke up his worry. "Are you sure we'll be safe in here?"_

_ "This is the castle of the ancient kings. It'll do for a while." He turned back to his men. "Search the place, see what we can find."_

_ Lily and Gwen lit the remaining candles, Merlin lit a fire, and the rest rounded the room, finding weapons and goblets to drink in._

_ Percival was proving to be of kind nature. He took care of Gaius' thirst before Lily could even turn around._

* * *

_This was when Arthur realised the table Gaius was sitting at was a huge, round table._

_ Lily felt as if fate had brought them here._

_ "Here. Come and join me."_

_ Lily smirked to herself before heading to the table, sitting on Gwen's left side, next to Gaius._

_ Leon and Gwaine were both facing her._

_ Arthur helped his lady down, and remained up._

_ "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no man more importance than any other." Merlin's gaze met Lancelot's, then Lily's. "They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you," he looked down at Merlin on his right, "we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who would join me?"_

_ Some looked deep in thought, other avoided Arthur's gaze, until Lancelot stood up._

_ "You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice," his gaze switched to Merlin, "freedom," then to Gwen, "and all that's good." She answered with a shy smile. "I believe in the world that you will build."_

_ Arthur seemed profoundly touched by those words._

_ Elyan spoke up next. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."_

_ Leon stood up next. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that would rather die for." His blue eyes settled on Lily, she smiled back and nodded. She had understood._

_ So she stood up next. "You have not killed me when you learnt I had magic," Gwen and Elyan, that only two to whom that revelation was news, gasped, "and for that I will always be grateful. I will fight by your side until my time comes."_

_ Arthur smiled kindly at her and bowed his head._

_ "I think we've no chance." Lily's eyes crossed Gwaine's gaze. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_ "Your enemies are my enemies." Lily smirked. She had a feeling Percival didn't speak much._

_ Gaius sprang up. "If you need an old man."_

_ Gwen last stood. "You know the answer."_

_ Silence fell on the group._

_ Only one had not spoken up._

_ "Merlin?"_

_ The warlock shook his head. "Nah, I don't really fancy it."_

_ "You don't have a choice Merlin."_

_ So he stood up, but said nothing._

_ It only took the two friends a glance, and Arthur knew._

_ If only one would have fought alongside him, it would've been Merlin..._

_ "I want to thank you for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."_

* * *

_A few minutes later, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan knelt before Arthur._

_ Before he could knight any, though, the prince turned to Lily. "I told you I would knight you. Now is the time. On your knees, Dragonlord."_

_ She chuckled and did as asked, taking her spot next to Elyan._

_ Leon's blue eyes were settled on hers. She didn't let go for even a second._

_ "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Lily took a deep breath. Arthur's blade touched her shoulder. "Arise, Lady Lily, Knight of Camelot."_

_ She release a breath and stood up, Leon's arms going around her at once. "Congratulations, my lady."_

_ She laughed and cried of happiness._

_ Once Leon released her, Gwaine walked to them, kissing her knuckles as he did when they first met. "Well, seems that I get to call you Lady Lily for real now."_

_ She chuckled. "And I you Sir Gwaine."_

_ He nodded once and left the couple alone._

_"Will you sleep next to me tonight?"_

_ She looked up into Leon's eyes. "Of course I will. Why ask?" She pushed herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek._

_ Only Merlin behind Leon saw the single tear escaping her eyes._

* * *

_The following day, all save Gwen and Gaius departed for Camelot._

_ It was said that Merlin and Lancelot would take out the warning bell, but Lily knew better. Merlin had Excalibur. He'd try to take the Cup of Life from Morgause._

_ She was worried, but she had sworn an oath. She had to protect Arthur at any cost. Might it be her bestfriend._

_ Camelot's outer walls were not guarded, they entered the secret tunnel unseen._

_ However, Lily had a feeling this was far too easy to be believable._

_They reached the dungeon tower, and split up, Lily sending one last warning look to Merlin before he disappeared in the stairs._

* * *

_To open the cells and free the knights was easy._

_ To get out of Camelot would be far less._

_ The warning bell had been rung._

_ Lily found someone she knew well as she fought the Undying. "Elfric. Nice to see you."_

_ "Well, I shouldn't say, but it's nice seeing you too, my lady."_

_ "Careful!" She threw him back into Percy's arms, and advanced on the men. Once they were far enough from her, she threw her palm forward. "Katyth!" They were all sent flying back. Lily whirled and found Arthur. "It won't hold, they'll come back. I need to hold the left stairs."_

_ Gwaine walked up. "I'm in."_

_ She nodded and hurried in the passage with him._

* * *

_No Undying came that way._

_ Lily was cursing under her breath and was about to go back..._

_ When Gwaine grabbed her and crushed her to a wall._

_ When her eyes met his, she saw the change. His brown eyes were blazing._

_ "Gwaine, this-"_

_ His lips came crashing on hers._

_ It had nothing to do with the soft kiss he had given her not long prior. This one wasn't tender, it was all fire and passion and anger._

_ Gwaine was really angry with her._

_ But instead of pushing him away from her, Lily just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back with all the love she could muster._

_Soon, very soon, she let go of her sword which clashed hard on the ground, and threaded her fingers through his long hair, while his hands gripped her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him._

_ She wasn't thinking. Her mind had left to somewhere dark and empty while her body was in a place full of light and warm._

_ In fact, she was lost in Gwaine._

_ When at last they parted for breath, Gwaine pushed his forehead to hers. "If I die here, I want you to know-"_

_ "Sh, you won't die here, Gwaine."_

_ "But in case. Lily...I love you. Like I've never loved anyone else."_

_ Her eyes locked on his._

_ She answered the easiest way. She kissed him for one long, soft moment. "And I love you, you stubborn, insufferable man."_

* * *

_That's when they realised the fight was over._

_ Because no sounds of battle subsided, and because Elyan called._

_ "Gwaine? Are you alive?"_

_ Gwaine sighed and kissed Lily one last time, settling her back on her feet. "What do you think?"_

_ Lily heard hurried feet, and Leon appeared at the corner of the hall. He ran into her arms and lifted her up the ground._

_ "Thank the heavens you're alright."_

_ "Yes, I am..." She looked one last time at Gwaine before locking eyes with Leon. "Now kiss me, Captain, or I'll be very angry."_

* * *

_She was never really aware of what happened next. Her thoughts were conflicted. Conflicted because her heart beat for two very different men. Conflicted because she sensed she had to go._

_ Conflicted because she didn't want to go._

_ But she knew her father._

_ And Rumpelstiltskin always got what he wanted..._

* * *

"So you think the forest is the best place?"

"Look, last time, the portal opened in the Lake of Avalon. This isn't close enough to Camelot. So the forest is the best place. That's where I landed when I went there the first time."

Neal nodded. "Right. I'm coming with you."

Lily looked up at the group around her, once again taking the lead without being asked. "Actually, I think it better if you all came with me. I have a feeling that the final battle is upon us. Snow, Charming, Neal, Emma, Grumpy, Granny, Red, arm yourselves. You'll need it." Then she knelt at Henry's side. "You are coming, Henry, but you have to promise not to leave without permission. If Tamara takes you as a hostage, Storybrooke is lost, understood?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"Good lad."

* * *

Lily, Lady of Avalon, then straightened up, five magic beans throbbing in her hand. "Well then, let's go to war."


	13. 12, The Imp's daughter

_A/N: I seriously need to stop being sucked into this story. I like daydream about it...and dream about it at night too. In fact, I think realising Gwaine and Leon are gone once again from my life will be even more painful than when the show ended... :'(_

* * *

**12. The Imp's daughter**

* * *

The forest was quiet. Too quiet, if you wanted Lily's opinion.

Behind her walked all of Storybrooke's resistance. The whole Charming family, the dwarves, Red and Granny, Jefferson and Grace, and even Marco and Pinocchio.

Rumpel was walking just beside his daughter, supported by Belle – who had been relieved from her cursed personality when Regina had lost her powers – and Henry.

Neal was on her left. He had a sword in hand. A curved sword.

"Have you ever been to Neverland, by any chance, Neal?"

"Yes, but why d'you ask?"

"This blade belonged to a pirate once. Didn't Dad tell you?" She watched the map in her hands. "Jefferson!"

The Mad Hatter walked to her at once. "Yep?"

"Do you think this map doesn't deceive me? Are we here? You are the realm jumper here, after all."

He knelt and felt the ground beneath his fingers. "Yes, I think we're here. This grass doesn't belong here."

"Thanks."

* * *

Not long after their plan-making, Jefferson had revealed that every realm had a trace of the others surrounding it. A mansion looking like in Frankenstein's world, a basement connected to the mirrors of Wonderland, a lake from Neverland...

A field from Camelot.

Lily drew down the map and sucked in a breath.

The field was right in the middle of Storybrooke's forest. It didn't belong here, and still, she felt like déjà-vu.

This field awfully looked like the clearing in which she had first confronted Kilgharrah.

"Okay, everyone, settle down, plant the tents. Emma, you know how to cast a protecting spell I think. Charming, Snow, prepare the watching parties. Children in the centre of the circle."

No one talked against her.

She felt like back in Camelot when she had to take Arthur's part.

Her father put a soothing hand to her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Lily. So proud."

She smiled. "You'll be proud when I kick that bitch's butt for hurting my family."

* * *

_Two months had passed since Morgana's treason._

_ Uther Pendragon was only the shadow of himself. Still, Arthur refused to become King before his father's death._

_ Nothing either Lily or Gwen could say changed his mind. Putting Merlin to the side, Arthur never listened to him anyway._

_ Since she had been knighted, Lily had her own quarters, unfortunately kicked between Leon's and Gwaine's._

_ Gwaine had been more than quiet ever since their last...encounter. If he crossed her path, he'd be flirtatious and funny and all the time the man she loved so much, but he was holding back._

_ Holding back because Leon was there, and had been there first._

_ Lily knew it was only a matter of time until her red-haired knight asked for her hand in marriage._

_ She decided to move. To finally tell both of them she was but a passing moment of bliss in their lives. That she was leaving soon._

* * *

_She decided to start with Gwaine._

_ Because Gwaine always was her second choice in everything, and she needed for him to understand that he'd be her first, had someone else not been there before._

_ She crossed his path when she was coming back from one of Arthur's small counsels._

_ "Gwaine!"_

_ His eyes immediately lit up, and his signature smirk appeared on his lips. He was – as usual – eating an apple. "Lady Lily. What a pleasure."_

_ She smiled. "Look, I wondered. Would you come in my chambers tonight? I wish to talk to you in private."_

_ He seemed perplex. "In your chambers? At night? Lily, have you drunk something?"_

_ She snorted. "Nope. Please? It really is important, and I don't trust any other place in the castle that'd be less...bound to rumour-spreading."_

_ "Alright then, you can count on me. Nothing bad, I hope?"_

_ Her smile faltered. "I hope not."_

* * *

_He knocked on the door thrice before entering._

_ Lily was at her window, arms crossed. She was back in her tunic and trousers, her hair still tied in a plait._

_ "Lily?"_

_ She whirled around and plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Sorry, I was...deep in thought."_

_ "Something is off, isn't it?" He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Isn't it, my lady?"_

_ The intensity of his gaze still sent chills up her spine. She hated herself for loving him. She should not love him as she did._

_ "Come and sit, Gwaine." She pulled away from him and gestured from a chair._

_ Next, she stood before her door, and pushed both her palms on the wood. "Fielthai keritae melmon!" Then she turned around and sat on her bed, across from Gwaine. "There. We won't be overheard."_

_ Gwaine gaped. "It still amazes me when you do that."_

_ She smirked. "That amazes you? It's a little nothing, Sire. You should see when I conjure my dragon."_

_ He chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're avoiding the subject for which you asked me to come."_

_ Her eyes darkened, her smile disappeared._

* * *

_He stood up and went to sit right beside her on the bed, and took one of her hands. "There. Now, tell me everything."_

_ Lily crossed his gaze, so full of worry and love it made her heart ache, and took a deep breath. "Gwaine... I'm not from here."_

_ He looked at her incredulously. "I know that."_

_ She shook her head. "No, what I mean is, I'm not from this world. Realm. Universe. Whatever you wish to call it."_

_ "This world? You're talking as if there were many others."_

_ She shot him a sorry gaze. "There is, Gwaine. I was born here, in Camelot, but some event – I don't know what, I've never known what – sent me to another world. It's called the Enchanted Forest."_

_ "The Enchant-" He stopped, seemingly trying to understand if she was toying with him or not. When he found that she was serious, however, he started asking. "How did you arrive here?"_

_ "A portal. The better question would have been "Why?". Back in the Forest, my adoptive father is a sorcerer. The most powerful sorcerer, actually. His name is Rumpelstiltskin."_

_ "And?"_

_ She chuckled darkly. "My dear father plots, and plots, and plots, he does nothing but that. After gaining powers and immortality, he had to gain the sight as well. That's when he said he saw something in the far future that would change everything. And he sent me here."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "Because in Camelot, time passes slower than in the Enchanted Forest. Three years have passed since I arrived here, for me and you, but centuries have passed for my father. And I'm not immortal. He had to save me from time itself."_

_ "And why here?"_

_ She smiled and squeezed his fingers. "Because it is my homeworld. And because I am a Dragonlord. My magic only works when Kilgharrah is in the same realm as me. When I go back, I will lose my powers."_

_ "Wait, wait, wait..." He grabbed her face with both hands. "Why do you say "When?" and not "If?"? You're not planning to go back, are you?"_

_ She felt a tear escape her eyes. "I have to, Gwaine. He's my family, and you don't know him. If I don't go willingly, he'll stop at nothing to have me back. Nothing. Even killing you. And I can't have that. Certainly not that."_

_ "What has your knight said about this?"_

_ Lily's eyes locked on his, and she whispered the next phrase. "You're the first I've told, Gwaine."_

_ His gaze lit with a flame she thought extinguished by time. He leaned in, and her eyes fluttered closed._

_ He kissed her gently, just like a thank. "When will you go?"_

_ "A portal opened when we were away from Camelot last time. I think he'll wait one year of two for him until he tries again. If my calculations are correct, this makes it tomorrow."_

_ "I'm going with you."_

_ She shook her head frantically. "No. This is too... No. If my father doesn't like the fact that his baby daughter is all grown-up and that her heart beats for someone, he'll kill you without a second thought. And Camelot needs you."_

_ "Then why are you telling me?"_

_ "To help you move on."_

_ Gwaine huffed, his blood heating up with anger now. "Moving on! Moving on! How can I bloody move on, Lily?"_

_ She cast her eyes downwards. Now that he was saying it, it was obvious that moving on was not an option. "I dunno."_

_ He lifted her chin so she gazed into his eyes once more. "I'm not going to move on. Never." And he kissed her again, this time desperately, as if it was their last kiss, as if it was their first._

_ Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, falling back on her covers. As she pulled away for air, she gaze lovingly into those beautiful brown eyes of his. "Stay with me tonight."_

_ He nodded and leaned in to resume kissing her._

_ Lily was broken-hearted. This probably was the last time in her life she'd ever see Gwaine. Or touch him or kiss him._

_ She wanted to die._

* * *

_Morning came, and with it the realisation that Lily woke up alone._

_ Gwaine had left._

_ She fell back onto the covers and started sobbing. Uncontrollably sobbing._

* * *

_It took her a long ten minutes to realise the sun was already up in the skin and her time was definitely running out._

_ She shot up and hurried into putting her sword at her belt, though she didn't want to put her chainmail on. If her father saw her like that, he'd probably have a heart-attack._

_ She looked around and gathered the little things she wanted to keep close to her heart. One goblet from Camelot's castle, her sword from Arthur's smiths, a bracelet from Guinevere, her satchel from Merlin._

_ But she had nothing to keep to belonged to either Leon or Gwaine._

_ As she was packing, Leon effectively entered the room._

* * *

_Lily whirled around and wiped her cheeks off the tears still falling. "Good morning, Leon."_

_ "I've knocked, haven't you heard?" Then he realised her red eyes, her puffing-looking face. "Lily? Are you alright?"_

_ She shook her head. "Leon, I... Would you ride to Avalon with me today?"_

_ His brow furrowed. "Avalon? The Lake of Avalon? But why?"_

_ She faked a smile. "I just want to spend time with you."_

_ Leon seemed not to swallow the lie, but he nodded anyway. "When are we to go?"_

_ "As soon as possible."_

_ He nodded again. "I'm telling Arthur I'm going for the day."_

_ She smiled sadly again. "I'll be waiting in the stables."_

_ He quickly pecked her on the lips and exited the room._

* * *

_As soon as his figure disappeared behind the wooden door, the tears began to stream once again._

_ "Breathe, Lily, breathe." She put her hands on her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and sniffed for good measure. "Goodbyes. Come on, Dragonlord." She wrapped her satchel to her shoulder, and closed the door behind her without a look over her shoulder._

_ She hurried to Gaius' office first._

_ The physician was surprised to see her for the least. "Lily? What gives me the pleasure?"_

_ She smiled, this time managing to be more credible. "I'm going out for the day with Leon, just wanted to say "Hello" before I went."_

_ "Oh. I see." His brow furrowed. "Lily, I'm no idiot. Merlin told me."_

_ Lily's fake smile vanished. "Oh."_

_ "Come here." He opened his arms, and she went hugging him as close as she could. "I will miss you, child."_

_ "And I you, old man. You've been the most precious of friends, Gaius. I will never forget."_

_ He pulled away and smiled sadly, eyes glistening with tears. "Merlin in mucking the stables."_

_ "Thank you. Not only for this. For everything."_

_ He nodded, and turned around to return to his work._

_ To give her one last present._

_ A quiet goodbye._

* * *

_"Hello, smartass."_

_ Merlin's head appeared from under the bench he was repairing. "Hey Lily?" Then he noticed her satchel, her sad complexion. He stood up as quickly as he managed without tripping. "You're not going, are you?"_

_ She nodded. "Yes, I am. But I'm spending time with Leon first. To tell him."_

_ "Have you told Gwaine?"_

_ "Yesterday evening."_

_ Merlin sighed. "It'll take time to gather the pieces."_

_ "I'm sorry, Merlie."_

_ He smirked at the nickname. "I won't say I haven't seen this day come. I just thought it'd be later. Much later."_

_ "I think it better this way. Otherwise I'd have to return to my father married and mother to a dozen children."_

_ He chuckled. "Where are you heading?"_

_ "Avalon." His blue eyes darkened. "I thought it fit to say goodbye to Freya as well, since I would not be alive still if she hadn't existed."_

_ He smiled sadly. "I wished I could go with you."_

_ She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. "I know. But until the end of my days, Merlin, son of Balinor, you will remain my brother in heart."_

_ He sobbed and gripped her closer. "I love you, Lils."_

_ "And I you, Merlie."_

_ He pulled away and went to a horse, putting a heavy saddle onto its back._

_ Then he turned back to her. "There. The last thing I'd do for you."_

_ She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Master." Then she pushed herself onto the stirrups and onto the saddle._

* * *

_Leon arrived at that moment. "There, all settled. Oh, hello, Merlin."_

_ "Hi, Leon."_

_ The knight didn't notice the red eyes of the man-servant, and took his horse by the reins, pulling it outside._

_ When he jumped onto his saddle, Lily noticed how a brown-haired figure stood in the castle's doorway._

_ Although she couldn't see his eyes, she stared at his figure, trying to reach him by mind though she knew it impossible for non-magical beings._

_ "Goodbye, Gwaine."_

_ She whirled her horse around, and eyed Merlin one last time._

_ He nodded to her, and she kicked her horse's sides._

_ Lily was gone._

* * *

_They rode for the good of two hours before reaching the Lake._

_ Lily wrapped her horse's reins around a branch, took her satchel, and went to sit close to the quiet waters, barely disturbed by a gush of soft wind._

_ Leon came sitting next to her. "Are you telling me now?"_

_ She looked aside at him. "Tell you what?"_

_ "What troubles you. You've been crying this morning. And even Merlin was crying. That doesn't happen often."_

_ She huffed. "I thought you hadn't noticed."_

_ "I had."_

_ She cast her eyes down. "Leon... I'm leaving."_

_ "Leaving? For where?" He shifted so he almost faced her._

_ "Home." The lie was awful. Never had the Black Castle really been her home._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because my father is coming to have me back."_

_ "And can't you say no?"_

_ She snorted. "You don't know him. Believe me, if he can crush your heart between his fingers as he goes, he will."_

_ "You told me he cast you away to find your elder brother."_

_ "And that's true. Except he always told me I'd stay here maximum three years. It's been three years and four months now."_

_ "You could always hide and he'd go away." He gripped her hand. "Let's go to Ealdor, Merlin's village. No one would know, and your father would go away."_

_ Lily caressed his stubbled cheek. "It would be a wonderful idea, but my father is the most powerful and the most heartless sorcerer that ever was. He would stop at nothing. Nothing."_

_ Leon sat up on his knees and brought her close. "Stay. Stay with me."_

* * *

_Lily pondered his words._

_ Gwaine had wanted to go with her. Because wherever she'd be, he'd go with her._

_ Leon wanted her to stay. Because he was loyal to his prince, and leaving would be treason._

_ Never before had she seen the difference between the two so precisely._

* * *

_She grabbed Leon's face in her hands and kissed him slowly. "I won't stop loving you, sir knight. Never."_

_ "You don't have to."_

_ "Yes I do. I won't have your death on my conscience. I won't have the destiny of Camelot trampled on for my mistakes."_

_ He kissed her again. And again. And again._

_ A gush of wind and magic linked knocked them both backwards so strongly they were lying onto the ground when it stopped._

* * *

_Lily sat up the first._

_ And gasped._

_ In the middle of the Lake of Avalon...was a portal._

_ Its purple colour left no doubt for its origin._

_ "Father."_

_ Leon tried to retain her, to grab her hand, to make her stop._

_ He yelled, as loud as he could._

_ Lily whirled her wrist, and Leon found himself flying backwards onto a bed of leaves._

_ Before entering the water, Lily turned around one last time. "Goodbye, Leon."_

_ And she advanced._

_ Behind her, she suddenly heard horses' hooves, and shouts._

_ Merlin._

_ Arthur._

_ Percival._

_ Gwen._

_ Elyan._

Gwaine_._

_ Her heart shattered in a million pieces, and she launched herself into the portal._

_ Her world went dark._

* * *

_Vivian landed in the middle of a forest._

_ She looked around. The trees were different from what she remembered._

_ She turned around: the portal was still open._

_ When she heard a gasp behind her, she unsheathed her sword._

_ A figure clad in a blood-red cloak was facing her, her cerulean eyes wide._

_ "Who are you?" Vivian hissed._

_ The woman lifted her hands up. "I mean you no harm, I was only passing by. My name is Red."_

_ The witch – or mere human, now she had left Kilgharrah behind – sheathed her weapon back. "Vivian." The name almost seemed to be foreign to her tongue._

_ "Nice to meet you. What's that thing?" Red pointed at the portal._

_ "My lift. I'm back from...far away. Where are we exactly?"_

_ "The Enchanted Forest, not far from King Charming and Queen Snow's castle. I'm heading there now."_

_ "King Charming and Queen Snow?" Vivian didn't remember any king or queen in these parts. "Can I come? I'm not sure where my home lies anymore."_

_ "Sure." Red cast her a small smiled and made to go around the still whirling portal._

_ But a hiss stopped her in her tracks._

* * *

_"If I were you, dearie, I'd leave. Now."_

_ Vivian whirled around at the sound of this voice she had not heard in such a long time._

_ Rumpelstiltskin was standing there, wearing the same purple vest and black leather trousers._

_ Red, behind Vivian, gasped. "Run, Vivian, run!"_

_ She looked back at her new friend. "You run. I'll deal with this. Thank you, Red, I won't forget this encounter."_

_ Red nodded, her gaze still full of fear, and she ran the opposite way Vivian was advancing._

_ Rumpel smirked. "Welcome back, child. You've grown, it seems."_

_ Vivian didn't answer._

_ So he walked up, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her frame._

_ She didn't cling at him, but when he pulled away, she saw it in his eyes._

_ He was looking at something behind her. But as she turned around to see what, the portal whirled one last time, and closed it a woosh. Rumpel was genuinely smiling now._

_ "Well well, what if we headed home, darling?"_

_ Vivian sensed something was very wrong, but she never knew what._

_ She just knew her heart didn't belong there, and that she had sacrificed her happiness for nothing._

_ Because Rumpel's affection was nothing beside two Knights' love._

* * *

Lily was pacing in the clearing, restless, the five beans still wrapped in her hand.

Neal came standing next to her. "Something bothering you, sis?"

She sighed. "I guess I'm nervous. When I open that portal, my friends, and loved ones, will come out of it... And I don't know if I hope they have or have not moved on."

"Loved ones?" He emphasised on the plural.

She glared at him. "Oh, shut it. It was hell."

He smirked. "Sure it was."

She smirked back and nudged him playfully. "Anyway, the one I want to see more than the others is Kilgharrah."

"Weird name for a Knight of Camelot."

She smiled widely. "He's my dragon."

"Ah."

* * *

But as she was about to retort something she thought interesting, Lily heard it.

Paces. Many paces. And clashed of metal.

She whirled around and eyed the border of the clearing with suspicion.

Then she yelled. "The cards! The cards are here!"


	14. 13, The last battle of Storybrooke

_A/N: Well, if you haven't noticed, I changed it rather much. I was not pleased at all by what I had written yesterday. Blame it on the heat, or the tiredness, no idea, but it sucked. :)_

* * *

**13. The last battle of Storybrooke**

* * *

Lily hissed between her teeth, and squeezed the five beans in her hand.

The army of card was marching on the clearing, clashes of metal against metal as they did so. Tamara and Owen were walking up front, with Hook a little paces behind them, looking very much not as ease.

First came the Hearts, then the Clubs, then the Spades. The Tiles were last, and didn't seem to like the idea of the battle much.

They were all advancing on cadence, three by three.

It was about bloody time Lily did something.

* * *

She turned to her brother at her side. "Put the children in the middle of a circle. And buy me time. I need time."

But as she went to hurry towards the right spot for the portal, Neal's hand caught her wrist and stopped her. "Wait. You said Camelot's time is far slower than ours. It could very well take them days to arrive."

She smirked. "As soon as the portal's opened, time rectifies itself on the two worlds connecting. Camelot and Storybrooke will have the same heartbeat."

Neal smirked back. "Then, by all means, sis, flame on."

She nodded and effectively turned around, walking steadily towards the most curves part of the clearing.

If you wanted her opinion, it had the shape of a lake, somehow. Fitting.

* * *

She took one bean, shoved the rest in her pocket, and muttered as she launched the small vegetables in the air, as far as she could.

As soon as it touched the ground, a whirlwind opened in the grass, green, emerald green, showing how it was her magic and none other that opened it.

A gush of living magic enveloped Lily, and she felt her nerves being touched by something like fire, and ice at the same time. A part of her. That had been severed from her for far too long.

She revelled in the feeling of it all, closed her eyes, and let a growl escape her lips for the first time in 30 years. "Oh, dragon! Thissai, kalith, episte keriss Merlin heridass filthe horrie Excalibur mess, Camelot periss, erai isse. Kar...Kilgharrah..."

As the words stopped flowing off her tongue, Lily felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She whirled around.

And faced Tamara.

* * *

She had a gun pointed in her face, and looked very much pissed.

Behind her, a circle of resistants had formed, trying to keep the cards at bay. By the look of it, they would not last long.

"I should have neutralised you first."

Lily cast her eyes on the other woman, and smirked. "Yes, you should have. And now, I'm gonna win, and you're gonna lose."

Tamara hissed. "I don't think so."

Lily thought really fast. _Buy some time. Let Kilgharrah deliver his message. Buy him some time._ "You've never wondered what I was then?"

Her former sister-in-law took the bait. "A brat."

"Nope. But close."

Tamara loaded her gun. "A dead brat, then."

Lily closed her eyes.

And smiled.

* * *

She felt him before he even appeared in the sky.

A huge form, with grey and brown scales, and huge golden eyes.

A dragon appeared out of the portal and landed right next to Lily.

She opened her eyes back.

There had many several reactions on the battlefield at Kilgharrah's apparition. The cards had all backed away to their leader, Owen, Hook had disappeared in the woods, Storybrooke's inhabitants had regrouped, all looking frightened, and Tamara...

Tamara had fallen to the ground. Torn between hatred and terror.

Lily smirked. "I don't think you've met my dragon, Kilgharrah."

The woman stumbled to her feet and ran back to her lover's arms.

* * *

Lily pushed a hand to her dragon's paw. "It nice seeing you, Kilghie."

"**It's nicer seeing you, Vivian.**" He huffed tenderly on her. "**What would you have me do?**"

She smiled. "Take my father, his lover, and my nephew away from the fight. And protect them, please."

"**Be careful, Dragonlord.**"

She chuckled. "Always."

She saw, from the corner of her eye, her dragon leave the scene, Henry already starting a conversation she guessed would never end with the winged creature.

* * *

She walked up to the rest of her "army".

Neal faced her, his sword still in hand. "Now what?"

She sighed. "Neal, Emma, take Grace and Pinocchio and protect them with Kilgharrah. He's my dragon, if I need to, he'll choose to protect me over human children."

He nodded, hugged his sister for a split second, then took Emma by the hand and pulled her towards where Kilgharrah was lying, Henry sitting in front of him, the nearing battle all but forgotten.

Lily eyed the rest. "Right. Remember, these cards can't be killed if not by magic. Try and push them to me, I'll remain in the centre of it all if I can. Snow, Charming, take the left flank. Granny, Red, Grumpy, the right flank. Happy, Marco, Jeff, protect the portal. The rest, stay with me."

Grumpy then pointed over her shoulder. "And what about them?"

Lily whirled around.

And gasped.

* * *

They were just the most beautiful scene she had ever laid eyes upon.

All the Knights of Camelot – well, almost all of them – getting out of a swirling portal, all clad in their shining armours, swords in hand.

Arthur walked first, of course, Guinevere, also clad in an armour that belonged to Morgana, following her close. Merlin, Excalibur in hand, was behind them, a goofy grin on his lips.

Followed Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot.

No Gwaine. No Leon.

Oh, really?

* * *

"M'lady, thought you'd need a blade."

Her eyes snapped to her right.

He was there.

Gwaine had sneaked up on her first, two swords in hand, a magnificent smile gracing his lips.

Lily threw herself at him, enveloping his neck with her arms, her lips grazing his earlobe. "I love you."

He chuckled lightly and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword. "As I love you."

She hugged him tight, then swallowed her tears of joy as Merlin walked up to her.

* * *

Two slender arms wrapped around her. "Lils."

"Merlie."

His mind found hers, as if it hadn't been 30 years since she had conversed with him thus. "What did you need magic for?"

"Those cards have to be killed with magic. Thought you'd like a discreet tool."

He chuckled and released her.

Arthur was the next. With a simple nod, he acknowledged her, and eyed the army once again marching on them. "What are we to do, Lady Lily?"

She smirked. "They are mine. None can kill them without magic. I'm the only here now, save for Merlin's sword, but don't ask now." The King nodded, though his blue eyes flashed at Merlin for a split second. "Dispatch yourselves. I'll be right in the middle of it all."

Arthur nodded again, then turned to his knights. Gwen stayed by his side as he walked slightly to Lily's left.

Lancelot went to the rest of the dwarves. Percival went to Charming, placing himself back to back with the prince. Elyan, his bow in hand, joined Snow.

And Merlin...was hoisted by Red.

* * *

Lily smirked at that.

She had always thought Red would have gone for Gwaine.

But it was true they were too similar in character. And she herself had always thought Merlin, as a woman, would have been perfect for Gwaine.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Her eyes met the brown ones she had so missed, and she smiled. "We shall, my lord."

* * *

She noticed at first how Tamara and Owen stayed out of the battle as the cards entered the chessboard. Pawns. Waiting for the Queen and King to enter the game.

But to Lily, the way Tamara was eyeing her was telling her so much more. They were waiting for an open window. To strike. And kill the instigator of this rebellion.

If they knew...

"Be careful, my love!"

She heard a clash of metal against flesh, and the 9 of Heart fell to her feet, beheaded.

She smirked down at it and muttered "Filthai". It exploded in a puff of smoke.

One down, 51 more to go.

* * *

Around her, the place was a mess.

She could see that two cards had decided to try their chances against Kilgharrah, and she chuckled as they disappeared in his blazing fire.

It was when she heard it.

Gwaine's grunt.

Lily's thoughts definitely snapped back into place as she whirled around.

Gwaine had fallen to his knees, a lance in his side, and though it wasn't deeply in, he would lose a lot of blood.

Lily's eyes shot golden, and the lance broke properly around the wound.

Then she eyed the assassin.

The 10 of Clubs.

A feral scream left her lips, and it clutched its head before it exploded, leaving a trail of blood and brain around it.

She fell to Gwaine's side.

He merely chuckled, though he was obviously in pain. "You need to focus, Lily, otherwise you'll be killed sooner than I expected."

She snorted. "You're the one losing blood on the ground, Gwaine."

"Because I took it for you."

Her eyes locked on his. She felt a rush to kiss him, but thought better of it. Instead she put a hand to his cheek and sighed.

"I have to close the wound. It'll probably hurt."

His eyes never left hers, and he nodded.

She put a hand on his abdomen, right above the wound. "Karith, eithai, ipse calith." Her eyes shot golden, the sharp end of the lance dissipated under the flesh, and the wound closed, a tiny scar highlighting it. "There, all anew."

"Then I'd think it best to get up. There are still 48 bastards waiting for your fire." He smirked, and with a groan, pushed himself up, whirling his sword afterwards, at a 4 of Tiles was upon them.

* * *

The battle lasted like that for long minutes. For Lily, it lasted a lifetime.

Snow and Elyan, upon seeing Kilgharrah's fire killing cards, had made it their mission to push their foes into the dragon's claws. It worked.

Merlin and Red, still fighting side to side, had decimated a good group as well.

But it was certain that the army's orders were to kill her, and none other. Her. In priority.

Or Gwaine, apparently.

As she had stood up from healing him, she had seen it. A devilish grin on Tamara's lips.

She knew.

Bitch.

The Hearts were nothing but a puddle onto the clearing's ground. The Clubs were decimated. The Spades still fought, anger renewed, while the Tiles looked as if they were waiting for the best opportunity to run away.

The moment Gwaine walked away to fight a very nasty Club, the Knave, fighting against a helpless Marco, Lily sensed it.

They'd take that window.

* * *

And as if on cue, the blurred figure of Owen appeared in the smoke left by her fire.

"So, this is you, then. The witch."

She hissed. "I'd prefer Dragonlord, thank you very much."

He smirked, a hand still hidden behind his back. "Tell me, Lily, do you like tasers?"

She gasped. Too late.

A whirl of electricity touched her skin, sending her trembling onto her knees, her head throbbing.

But instead of knocking her magic out of her, it seemed to do quite the opposite.

Strengthen it.

Her gaze lifted, and her green eyes met those, startled of Owen.

"Missed."

She outstretched a hand, and touched his chest.

Owen fell to the ground.

Smoking. Burnt. Dead.

"No!"

The scream echoed onto the grounds.

* * *

Not far from Lily, Tamara fell to her knees.

Her blood heated up at the sight, and she strode to the woman. Her enemy.

"Told you you'd lose."

Tamara's hurt eyes left Owen's body, and met Lily's. Full of tears, yet full of hatred as Lily had rarely seen in her life. "I'll kill you."

Lily, unrelenting, unforgiving, shook her head. "Don't think so." She didn't move. Stared at her. Needed to see it on her face when she'd understand. "Kilgharrah. Didikai."

Tamara's eyes lost all emotion, except fear.

Lily turned around to the screams of a human being burning alive.

No tear left her eyes.

* * *

"That was unlike you, Lily."

It was a few moments later. She had been standing in front of the still opened portal, refusing to feel. Refusing to regret.

She whirled around and glared at Arthur. "She deserved to die. She's taken my father's powers out of him, she broke my brother's heart, she tried to kill each and every of you. She deserved her fate."

"It was a cruel death, Lily." Gwen tried to soothe her, but the witch jerked away from her touch, resuming her staring at the swirling green magic.

Gwaine's gloved hand touched her shoulder. She didn't move away. "Lily. It's not you. We all know it's not you."

She whirled around once more and glared at the lot of them. Percival, the Kind, Elyan, the Loyal, Lancelot, the Noble. Merlin, the Brother. "What if I've changed, uh? You've not lived here for 29 years, you don't know if I've not changed!"

But right then, a powerful, deep voice shushed her away. "**Enough, Vivian. This is unlike you. Let go.**"

Her eyes cast upwards and met the mighty ones of Kilgharrah.

And the tears began streaming down her face.

Gwaine's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her face to his chest.

"Sh. It's alright. It's over."

* * *

She wheeped and wheeped and wheeped. Until the tears were no longer there, until she remembered she still had a duty to this land.

She wasn't in Camelot. Arthur wouldn't take care of it for her.

So Lily pulled away from Gwaine's embrace, and walked up to the middle of the field, where her "army" was gathered, and the wounded were tended to.

Jefferson had been badly wounded to his leg, but Emma, grinning from ear to ear at a joke he seemed to have made, was already tending to it.

Charming had a bad bruise on the side of his neck. Snow, who was looking at it, had a light cut on her cheek.

Granny and Red were holding each other.

Henry and Grace were holding hands, watching as Rumpel took care of Teacher's concussion. Belle was at his side, of course.

It was then her eyes fell on Happy's form.

He was looking like a corpse, barely breathing.

Grumpy was clutching to him like a lifeboat.

His eyes met hers. "Help him. If you really have magic, help him."

Lily ran forward, and knelt next to the dwarf. She launched her magic and searched for the wounds.

They were serious. Very serious.

"Grumpy... His lung is punctured, his artera has been cut, and his had several ribs broken."

"So?"

His gaze was implacable.

So she sighed and took her decision. "Kilgharrah?"

She heard a huge paw landing behind her. She craned her neck and watched into the two golden orbs. "Please?"

He then leaned in and breathed on her.

Her nerves were ignited again, this time with a new feeling. Neither fire nor ice.

Water.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes.

"**Anytime, anywhere, Dragonlord.**"

Her hands lightly touched Happy's chest, and without any words spoken, green magic seemed to envelope them both.

After a long moment, and after she felt her energy being drained out from her, Happy took a deep breath.

And opened his eyes.

"Why the funeral faces? Is someone dead?"

* * *

_Is someone dead_. It was those words that triggered.

Lily got up and turned back to the Knights of Camelot.

Locking eyes with Arthur. He only would not dare lying.

"Where's Leon?"

Arthur opened his mouth, seemed to search for the right words, then closed his lips again, his eyes darkening.

She understood at once.

The scream filling her lungs was of another person.

She herself had been cast away from her body.

It was too painful.

She fell to her knees and screamed, yelled, cried to the world how it had wronged her.

Arthur knelt in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Lily. When we arrived at the Lake, you had already passed the portal. Leon went after you, but as soon as he was in, he was sent flying off it, and...and..." He looked up for help.

It was Merlin to answer. "Leon drowned."

It didn't help.

At all.

* * *

The screams didn't recede until much, much longer.

When green eyes opened and met grey ones across the field.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed properly frightened when he met his daughter's raging gaze.

She slowly pushed herself up, tears still freely streaming onto her cheeks. Her hands balled into fists, and she she started walking up to him. More like running, really.

"You! You killed him! You!"

But before she could have move a yard, two strong arms pulled her back into a chest.

Against all odds, it was Percival.

"No, Lily. He's your father. No matter what wrong he's done you, you wouldn't forgive yourself. Stop."

She went limp into his arms.

Everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, only minutes had passed.

She found that all of Storybrooke, including her murderer of a father, had left the clearing.

Kilgharrah was lying beside her, his golden eyes full of worry.

She sat up, and pushed a hand to his snout, reaching him in mind rather than in words.

"I'm sorry, Kilghie, I've failed you."

"**Caring isn't a weakness, Vivian. It is a strength. You might never forgive your father, but know that he didn't know who Leon was to you.**"

A single tear escaped her eyes as she nodded.

* * *

Arthur put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Better?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Better. Thank you."

He ran his hand to her own and pulled her up. "Let me say that you've lost your mojo, Lily. You don't spar as you used to."

She chuckled, though her heart was shattered for life, and nudged him in the arm. "We'll see."

Gwen's gaze, next to her lover, lit up. "So, you'll come home with us?"

Lily noticed how all the knights were now facing her, hoping for a yes.

She deceived them. "No. Not yet."

Lancelot smiled. "Still have business to attend to?"

She smiled back. A sad, but truthful smile. "Exactly. I still have a brother and a nephew to say goodbye to. And I want to make sure they're safe before I go."

Lancelot nodded. "The best reason in the world."

Arthur then walked to her, and shook hands with her. "Until later, then, Lady Lily."

She chuckled. "How's your father?"

"Not better. Maybe the knowledge the Lady Knight is back will awaken him."

How he could turn the matter of his father's madness into a joke, she'd always wonder.

"Until later then, Sire."

* * *

Gwen was the only one, save Lancelot, to hug her. Elyan shook hands with her, and Percival...settled for a kiss on the cheek.

Seriously, she was beginning to like that giant.

Merlin now stood before her.

So she wrapped her eyes around him, and squeezed as hard as she could. "Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?"

"Nope."

"That you had the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen."

He chuckled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you most, brother."

He smiled widely, nodded, and took his spot to Arthur's right.

When one Knight didn't move, Arthur's brow furrowed.

* * *

"Gwaine?"

Lily whirled around. He was still standing behind her, arms crossed, shaking his head. "Nah. I think it's time I visit some other worlds."

Lily shook her head violently. "No. Camelot needs you."

"It needs you as well, little lady." He smirked. "I'll be your hostage. A token. The promise you will return to Camelot one day." Then he looked up at his prince. "I won't change my mind."

Arthur sighed. "I know you won't."

And to that, the Knights turned around and jumped into the opened portal, Merlin lastly shooting a glance at his bestfriends.

* * *

Kilgharrah spoke up after they left. "**It is time I left too, Vivian.**"

She sighed and turned to face him, her hand founding his snout again, and caressing the hard scales on there. "I know. I will miss you, Kilgharrah. Once again, you've saved me from myself."

"**Our fates are entwined, young one. When you are in pain, I am too.**"

She smiled up at him. "I will return."

"**I know. But it is not yet time.**"

"No."

"**I will miss our talks.**"

"I will miss your voice in my head."

"**Ah!**" He seemed to chuckle at that, then he took flight.

With a perfect whirl, Kilgharrah, the last, the Great Dragon, disappeared right in the middle of the portal, which closed with a gush of wind.

* * *

A hand found its way in Lily's.

"So...where to, my lady?"


	15. Epilogue: Lily's last day

_A/N: And here it is. This is officially the last chapter of this story, which I really adored writing. I will write another proper Merlin story soon, after I go back to my other fanfic waiting. So, keep watching! :)_

* * *

**Epilogue: Lily's last day**

* * *

Time was passing by in Storybrooke. The inhabitants had not yet decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest or stay.

Anton and the dwarves had once again planted magic beans, while Lily was given one for the day she'd return to Camelot.

Which she could begin to decide.

She was like a zombie. Dead inside. Walking around, eating, sleeping, because she had to.

But nothing more.

She barely spoke a whole sentence to someone who dared talk to her.

Gwaine was living with her in her house, while Neal had moved back to Granny's.

Emma was with Hook, against all her parents could have said against it.

But Lily...

Lily was with no one. Because she herself was only the shadow of her past self.

* * *

Two months had passed thus.

And it would have gone like that for a long while again, if something unexpected hadn't happened.

One morning, Lily went down from her bedroom to see the kitchen empty.

Usually, Gwaine would already be up. He would have swallowed half the content of her fridge, and would have waited for her to salute her and then go for a run into town.

When he didn't wait for her, he always left a note.

But this time, no note.

* * *

Something twitched in Lily's heart. Something she had not felt in a long time.

Worry.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed her car keys, driving right into Storybrooke.

She was looking for a brown unkempt mane, and then...her instinct kicked up.

She sighed and followed it. The hitch.

She stopped her car right before Granny's.

And she was right to do so.

* * *

At the exact same time, Gwaine came flying through the door, Rumpelstiltskin high on his heels, his cane in the air as if he was about to beat the knight to death.

His face was contorted in rage.

Belle, kneeling behind him, was crying and yelling at the same time.

Gwaine grunted but stayed on the ground. He had a deep gash on his forehead, and his nose was bleeding.

Lily growled and slammed her car door behind her, striding right to her father. "What do you think you're doing?"

She heard some people whisper as she passed them, but kept her green eyes locked onto Gold's grey ones.

He grimaced. "He insulted me. This man insulted me!"

She snorted and knelt to check onto Gwaine. He hadn't fainted, but his breathing was laboured. "And what deserved such a treatment?"

"He said I was a bad father."

"You're not a bad father." Gold's gaze softened. "You're no father at all."

Lily didn't even wait for an answer. She grabbed Gwaine's hand and helped him up, supporting his weight until they reached her car.

When he was seated next to the driver's seat, she cast one last glance at Rumpel. "Stay away from us."

* * *

The return trip was awfully quiet.

Gwaine was grunting from time to time, as he wiped the blood off his face. It kept dripping over and over again even as he did that.

Lily needed to take care of it, and quick.

Once they were home, she helped Gwaine to sit onto her couch, and stared at his wound.

"I'll be right back. Do not move."

She saw a glimpse of surprise in his brown eyes, but didn't wonder.

She knew exactly why he was surprised.

She hadn't spoken a single word to him if he wasn't prying it off her.

* * *

Lily went to her bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit under her sink, and hurried back to the living-room.

Gwaine's eyes locked onto her, and didn't let go, as if he was afraid she'd leave and never return.

She opened the kit and grabbed the bottle of alcohol, as well as a cotton she soon imbibed.

"It'll hurt."

He smirked softly. "I've lived through worse."

She sighed and slowly wiped the blood off the gash on his forehead. He winced, but otherwise didn't move.

"It'll need striped. You'll have a scar."

He chuckled. "I've been told women loved scars."

She huffed. "Not all do."

"Do you?"

Her gaze locked with his. His was full of hope, and worry.

She cast him a small but genuine smile. "Do not ever leave me like that."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it worked. But I almost died of worry."

"Then I won't leave your side ever again." He grabbed the hand that was still stroking his forehead, and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

That's when she noticed.

Her free hand moved to his hair. "You've cut it."

It was no longer reaching his shoulders. He had cut it short, shorter than Merlin's or Arthur's even. His hair was now the length of Percival's.

"It's been a while now."

"I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled. "Now you are. What do you think?"

She glued the last stripe onto his skin and smirked. "You're gorgeous, as usual."

"Mmh. Gorgeous, eh?" His hands slipped to her waist and pulled her to him, so she straddled his thighs. "You are gorgeous."

Lily snorted, though her gaze was still tenderly locked onto his. "I doubt I'm pretty today. I doubt I've been pretty these last weeks."

"You'll always be the prettiest to my eyes."

* * *

She noticed how he didn't push her. How he didn't make the first move.

That was her choice.

So she leaned in, very slowly, as slowly as she managed, and touched his lips with her own.

What started out as a tender kiss soon turned into a much more heated one, similar to when they had been on the edge of death so long prior in Camelot.

Lily fully sat onto Gwaine's lap and glued her body to his, deepening the kiss.

She wanted to be never parted from him.

Never.

He was the one who broke the kiss to breathe.

His wounded forehead touched her. "I've missed you."

"And I you, sir Gwaine."

He chuckled. "So..."

"What?"

"When are we going home?"

Lily smiled widely. "Pack your bags, honey."


	16. Author's note

**A/N: **Hello there readers! I do hope some of you are still following this even if it's completed, 'cause I have news.

Ever since I finished The Imp's daughter, I thought about making a sequel. I had missed two entire series of Merlin in my plot, and I must admit that not seeing Mordred was a lack of something. I absolutely a-dore Mordred, if you wondered.

So, great news, or perhaps not, I have started writing a sequel.

I intend to post it when two of my other stories are over, 'cause I'm always writing something I should not, but anyway, it's started.

If you ever stumble across my profile sometime, look for _The Lady of Avalon_.

Lily and Gwaine are awaiting for a happy ending.


End file.
